Life as we know it
by Kiley-Murray66
Summary: Everyone's grown up now and has their own life and their own families. When Ryan and Seth get Marissa and Summer pregnant junior year in high school, their lives change forever. Now, fifteen years later they're hanging in best they can and trying to deal
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: This is my first O.C. story and all the reviews are greatly appreciated. I also know Marissa has a littler sister named Caitlin – and for the purpose of this story, she doesn't exist. I don't own anything, except all the characters I've made up. Enjoy! Also, I know this story will seem _out there_, but it's just a story and I'm just making up story lines I thought would be fun.

"That's it, no tv, no computer, no phone, no friends no anything.... for, for a week. I'm sick of you causing all this drama around here and blowing up at your brothers and me and your mother for no reason." They were in yet another argument over something stupid of course and Caitlin was awaiting her punishment.

"This isn't fair! They tore up my report...my report! That I worked on for over two months and they don't even get in trouble but I do for yelling at them?" She was irate with anger; her fists were clenched as she switched looks between her mother and father.

"Hey, stop this right now. You're always getting worked up when you don't need to and I'm sick of this." Her mom stood in her normal pose, her arms crossed and leaning all her weight on one leg. She kept quiet and let Seth do all the yelling and occasionally chiming in or giving the occasional nod.

"I hate this! I hate my life, I hate my family – I hate everything!" Caitlin gave a grunt and turned sharply exiting the kitchen and stormed upstairs to her room, slamming the door emphasizing her fury.

Her parents shot glances at each other, their expressions drained as they did truly hate these fights but what did they expect, they had a fifteen year old. Welcome to the teenage years filled with hormones and fights and endless amounts of yelling, though they never expected it would be this bad.

"What are we going to do with her? We've grounded her, we've taken away all her privileges but this behavior never seems to stop. She gets kicked out of class, her grades are dropping, she's rude to us and she hates the boys. I don't know how many more years I can stand of this." Seth leaned over the island in the middle of the kitchen admiring the tile counter tops as he pulled a hand away to rub the side of his forehead.

"We have three years left, but that's beside the point. I don't know what to do either, I don't ever remember being this bad for my parents, though I was a handful. Caitlin definitely is giving me a run for my money. Let's just hope teenage years with twins aren't as bad. I hate this Seth, we're always fighting with her and she's constantly telling us that she hates us, why can't she see we just love her and are doing things for her best interest. I was a teenager before I do know what she's going through." She walked over to Seth, placing her hand on his back as they embraced in a hug , Seth resting his head on top of hers.

"I know, I know but since none of our punishments seem to work we'll just have to be stricter. Make sure that she knows we're not kidding around and that we mean it." He stood in front of Summer, his arms on her lower back and hers similar. The moment turned from frustration into zeal as the two held each other in their arms and focused on their relationship and not about the fight with Caitlin.

Their bodies touching they glanced into each other's eyes, smiles on their faces as Summer pulled closer.

"You know Cohen, you look very sexy when you're angry."

"Really? Hmm, and you don't look that bad yourself either Mrs. Cohen." Both smiling, they leaned closer and closer until their lips met and they began kissing. In moments like this both forgot they had kids.

In their lip lock, their kisses getting deeper and deeper as Summer pulled her hands from Seth's back and reached for the buttons on his shirt, while his hands caressed the back of his head. His shirt now completely unbuttoned his chest was now visible but the much needed, not often, moments they had when they were alone, just the two of them, were transitory.

The last of the Cohen clan marched into the kitchen, stopping as their feet touched the kitchen tile. They were, for once, completely quiet watching unsure of what exactly was going on.

Summer and Seth continued to kiss until Seth pulled away in hopes of removing one item of clothing of Summer's, but was startled at the sight of the boys standing there, watching for who knows how long.

"Brady.... Zack." He jumped backwards, smiling as he grazed the back of his hand against his lips to remove any present lipstick.

"Boys, um Seth...shirt, button...now." She turned her back seeing his shirt was still unbuttoned and quickly moved her hands to her head patting down her hair and then straightening out her shirt. "What are you two up to?" Summer walked over to the boys bending down to there level, smiling.

"Me and Brady made you and daddy a present. Come see!" Zack grabbed Summer's hand as both jolted towards the adjacent room.

"Boys! What did you –"To her dissatisfaction their living room was now a mural for the boys creativity. The walls were covered with marker drawings from the boys. One of a family portrait of the five of them all identified by scribbles.

"Ta-da. Mommy do you like it?" Brady stared up at his mom waiting for some sort of gratitude but in return got a blank expression and no words.

"So what is the present? Oh my –"Seth stopped in his footsteps as he scanned the room, his expression similar to Summer's.

"Zachary, Brady, you two both know that markers are for paper and not for walls." She walked over to both of them sitting them down on the couch as they took the comfort of their wooden coffee table.

"So you don't like it?" Zack tilted his head down to the floor and began to swing his legs; they both didn't mean any harm but no matter what they could always get out of things. They were their babies.

"Both of you are going to be cleaning these walls. You two are in trouble and are punished until these walls are clean." Seth bent down, his eyes still focused on the walls, completely shocked by what their 'present' was.

Caitlin walked down the stairs, in different clothing, and was just about to head out until they turned their attention to their daughter.

"And where do you think you're going? The last time I checked, you were grounded." Summer stopped with the boys for a second as Seth got their necessities in order to clean off the wall, and with in seconds he was at by his wife's side.

"Um..." She was at a loss for words and started throwing out excuses from the top of my head. "I was going to grandma's and grandpa's." Caitlin bit her lip , squinting her eyes as to say to herself 'nice one'. Seth and Summer obviously could tell she was lying. Both exchanging a look, and with Seth's arms crossed, he exhaled.

"Okay, so, you're going to their house dressed like this? Do they know you're coming?" Her dad nodded his head as he watched her struggle for an answer, secretly enjoying this at the same time.

"Yeah they know I'm coming, and I'm not dressed bad – this was the shirt I got for Christmas. And if I'm not mistake, I got it from you and mom. "She was beginning to get irritated and from their expressions, so weren't they but she had to try my hardest to go to where she wanted to.

"Just stop the bull Caitlin, where do you want to go?" Her mom looked bluntly at her ready for Caitlin to spill.

"Fine. There's a party that my friends are throwing and I told everyone I was going."

"No." Seth said direct and on occasions such as these he knew that she was going to push him as far as she could and usually ending with more time added to her punishment.

"What? Dad, mom please? I told everyone I was going to be there, this.... this isn't fair! All my friends are going to be there, and so isn't the kid I like." Caitlin was furious and going to ride this out as long as she could, knowing for a fact she wasn't going to win.

"No means no, and I don't care if the president was there, you're still not going and that's that." Her father turned his back walking back into the living room while Summer continued talking with Caitlin.

"I can't believe this, did you and dad take a course in being the meanest parents in the world?" Her face looked as though she was going to cry, she was angry beyond belief.

"Watch it, and no...it just comes naturally. You're grounded for your behavior this week and your father and I are sticking to our word. You can go to the next party, or big event after your punishment is over with but before that you'll be spending some good quality time here at home. Maybe you can take this opportunity to do some bonding with your little brothers since you three have no obvious relationship. I'm sorry kid but that's going to be the rules around this house." She sat down on the stairs, next to where her daughter was sitting. Her hands hanging from the end of her knees, as her tone was calm and laid back. Summer thought that maybe her daughter would actually act mature and understand why they were doing this.

"God I can't stand this house. I am missing the biggest event of my high school career and instead I have to stay home with my looser parents and my little brothers who still act like they're one. No, I'm out of here." She bolted towards the door and after slamming it shut she ran towards my friends' car that was parked outside, and drove off to the party.

"Caitlin!" She ran towards the door but was saddened to see Caitlin was already gone. She walked back inside and leaned against the door as she shook her head feeling like she was in fact the worst parent in the world.

Seth walked back into the foyer, Brady in arm and Zack following he came to her side giving her a hug.

"Don't let her get you like this. She'll go out and have some fun and then come home and be grounded. School then home and nothing else and since you're home anyways you'll have to keep your eye on it until I come home." With Brady in his arms, the little boy outstretched his arms wanting to be held by his mother.

"I love you mommy." The boys both moved towards Summer though Brady was now in her arms, Zack was hugging his legs.

"Aw boys, I love you too. At least for now, these two will listen to us." She kissed the boys sun blond head as both ran back into the living room and engaged in their toys rather then what they were suppose to be doing.

"I know this kills you but this is just teenage hormones and it's always suppose to be hard though Ryan and Marissa don't seem to be having as much as a problem. She just wants to defy us in any way possible because she knows she can and so I guess we need to take stronger fronts and start putting limitations on things." She agreed with a simple nod though she did look like she was fighting back tears and both walked back into the living room.

The walls were clean and the sun had set in the California sky and everyone was asleep except for Summer and Seth who were cuddled on their couch, the fire going as both eyed the time hoping that any second their daughter would return. The clock read 10:30p.m and both tried to keep their cool except for those awful thoughts of what could happen to a fifteen year old in California.

"You don't think that she's in trouble but couldn't call because – "Summer was interrupted by Seth's hand to her mouth and a low 'Shh' sound.

"I know you're worried but Caitlin is fully capable of taking care of herself and she's fine I bet she just doesn't want to come home because she knows that all her freedom's gone when she does. Don't worry, she'll be home soon." Seth moved his hand around her shoulder as she leaned her head onto his chest and wrapping her finger around the collar of his pajama shirt.

"You should go to bed, you have school tomorrow and you don't need to stay up and wait." She watched the blazes of the fire from the fireplace, as she wasn't going to be able to sleep until she knew Caitlin was fine.

"I'll be fine, I teach third grade it's not that stressful." The cuddled underneath the blanket as he stroked her hair peeking down at her face seeing the panicked look upon her face.

As the hand reached 11:15, the door opened and clumsily she walked in trying to make as little noise as she could but wasn't able to do so.

"Caitlin?" Both jumped from the couch, they dozed off while waiting and was startled by the noise.

"Yeah, I'm home. I'm going to bed." She began walking up the stairs but was stopped by their questions.

"No, no, no. You hold on one second. You storm out of this house, you're gone for more then four hours and you come home at eleven and expect no consequence? Where do you go and why didn't you call and tell us where you were?" My mom blurting out questions, of course she wanted to know every detail about where she was, whom she was with and all those questions but it was late and she Caitlin didn't want to oblige.

"I was over Hannah's house and we just hung out. Sorry I didn't call...can I go to bed now?" My voice extended out as the tiredness was visible.

"Fine. You go to bed, you are still going to school tomorrow and we're going to continue this talk." Caitlin walked up the stairs to my room and after changing into pajamas and doing nightly routines she soon after, fell asleep.

Both gave a relieving moan. And passed glimpses to each other with a smile attached.

"Are you okay to go to bed now? Our daughter's home, all the kids are sleeping and everyone's safe."

"Yes, I'm fine, just a tired mother of a hormonally consumed fifteen year old and two rambunctious twins. Yes, I am fine." She was being sarcastic but began laughing as Seth did so too.

"Mrs. Cohen, do you have any plans say – hmm, this Saturday night?" His arm around her waist they began walking up the beginning of the staircase.

"Saturday you say. I have to check my planner, you know I am a very busy lady." She smirked up at her husband as they were now lazily were taking a long time to walk up to their bedroom.

"Well, after consulting your planner if you're not busy maybe you'd be in the mood for a nice little dinner date? My parents have been bugging me about seeing the kids so I doubt they'd have a problem with a little sleep over. What do you say?" They both stopped at the top of the stairs and Seth staring at Summer waiting for an answer, she couldn't help but give in to that cute little Seth smile and her serious look soon melted.

"A dinner date? You and me, just you and me...I say yes. I've been waiting for an alone night, just the two of us since the twins turned two." They kissed each other and shared in the excitement of what the feeling of a night alone felt like. They both scurried off to bed forgetting about what the day had brought and wishing that Friday would end so their dinner date soon would come.


	2. chapter two

Friday soon ended and Saturday was now here. The night was upon them and Summer was busy up in the twins' room packing an overnight bag for when the kids spent the night over their grandparents house.

"Okay, we have their pajamas, toothbrushes, clothes for tomorrow, some toys, snacks, the books they need to be read before going to sleep…what else am I missing?" She walked to the boys' closet and knew nothing in there was of any use and started rummaging around their room incase she left something of importance behind.

The boys ran in, wearing similar shirts minus the different colors, and quickly noticed what their mother had forgotten.

"Mommy, you forgot Jordan!" Brady quickly grabbed his favorite teddy bear, the bear that his parents gave him the day, he was born. It was tattered and worn but he wouldn't go to a sleepover with out it. Holding it proudly in his arm he slammed it down on the suitcase giving his mother an annoyed look.

"And mommy…. what about my blanket." Zachary held his blue, white and green blanket in his hands after revealing it from underneath his pillow. His tattered blanket was also a gift except this gift was giving by Seth's parents.

"How silly. Where's mommy's head today?" She laughed as she grabbed the boy's things and shook her head. She knew where her head was today, filled with what wonderful things could happen tonight. "You both are packed. Grab your bags and I'll meet you both downstairs.

The boys were fraternal twins but it was uncanny how both parents had brown hair yet all three of the kids had sun blond. None of them really looked alike, though each had similar characteristics. The boys grabbed their backpacks identified with their names on the back and walked downstairs where they were greeted by their father and all three engaged in a game of 'Go Fish' while waiting for the female members of their family.

Summer walked down the hall and knocked on her daughter's door where she soon entered curious of what Caitlin was up to.

"Hi…. are you almost ready? Grandma and grandpa will be here soon and –" She stepped in slowly as though she was in forbidden territory and was cautious as she did.

Caitlin refused to talk and continued packing away trying to keep her mind busy which would alleviate the need to talk.

"Cait, don't do this. I don't like fighting with you and you know you the rules about being grounded and refused to stay home and that your father and I had every right to punish you." Summer sat at the end of her daughter's bed, her stomach in knots, as the silence was killing her.

"Mom, I don't care. I don't care about any of this and I don't care to talk with you, or dad and discuss how horrible I made, and am still making your life. Along with the fact that I'm the reason why there's so much fighting and so many problems in this house. I know that I ruined everything, and it's fine with me because you can't always have the perfect family. And in three years I'll be out of this house and you'll have your wonderful twins who will never cause any trouble and live happy…. with out me." She zipped up the side of her bag and gave her mom a shoulder shrug as she exited her room, leaving Summer sitting at the end of the bed feeling awful.

"Grandma!" The twins said in unison as they both laid their piles of cards on the coffee table while Seth followed after the boys.

"Brady! Zack…my favorite little grandsons." Kirsten bent down, a gift bag on her shoulder, which slid as she hugged the twins.

"Look what we have…." A huge smile on her face as she continued squatting down to the boys level and bringing the gift back into view.

"So son, how's life been treating you? We live only twenty minutes away – give your parents a call once in awhile. Ryan calls at least every weekend." Sandy patted Seth's back as both watched the kids marvel at their gifts.

"I know, I know but I haven't called Ryan in probably two weeks so don't feel bad about it. School's started back up and Cait's in high school. I'm readjusting to being back in school and out of summer mode. Along with the fact that the boys started kindergarten, so yes, our lives have been a little busy lately."

"And how has Caitlin been lately? Summer's said she's been quite a handful."

"Yeah, you'd be right. I don't ever remember being this bad as a teenager though I really didn't do much to cause damage. She's a smart mouth, the kids are always fighting and she's been grounded for the past two weeks, which of course she doesn't care about. But other then that, no…she's been wonderful." Seth laughed sarcastically as he quirked a smile and Sandy stood next to him shaking his head in awe about how happy their grandchildren made them, especially how wonderful Kirsten was with them.

"No son, we were lucky with you. You barely caused any trouble and when you did, it was something minor. Actually we were pretty lucky with both you and Ryan, except for some occasional incidents, you both were good kids. I bet it's different with girls." He lowered the last part knowing Kirsten would soon chime in with some sort of prejudice against girls. Though she did hear it she just gave Sandy a look but continued with the kids.

The boys pulled out of their gift bags a couple items of clothes that Kirsten made sure didn't match because the boys were especially irritable about. Along with some new toys she though they'd like.

"You got me the Spongebob Squarepants movie! Grandma thanks!" Brady jumped up and down jubilant by his new gift.

"You're welcome buddy, you like it?" Brady nodded his head quickly like it was about to fall off and soon Zachary shared the joy in his new soccer ball since he recently has started taking interest in the sport.

Caitlin walked down the stairs, her usual dissatisfied look upon her face she muttered out that she'd be waiting in the car and with that, opened the door and made her way towards her grandparents car.

"What was that about?" Kirsten asked getting just a simple glance of her granddaughter and then she disappeared to the car.

Seth rolled his eyes giving a 'don't ask' look and Summer soon followed down the stairs into the foyer.

"Kirsten, Sandy. I didn't even know you guys were here." She hugged both Sandy and Kirsten and noticed the gifts that were laying on the ground, the boys both gathering over them. "You got them gifts? Aw, you really didn't have to do that."

"Oh it was no problem I'm just glad they like them. What's wrong with Caitlin?" Kirsten asked curiously after the obvious stuff with the boys was taken care of.

"Teenager stuff and to tell you the truth I'm not exactly sure. I hope she's no problem tonight, I hope none of them are." She eyed the boys who both changed their attention from their toys, then to their mom and then back to their toys again.

"They wont be any trouble, but we better get going to leave you two alone. A nice night in?" Sandy stopped leaning up against the wall

"Yes a nice, relaxing night. Maybe a dinner and movie or a little dinner and some cuddling, who knows the nights still young." Seth raised his eyebrows and winked at Summer who returned a smile.

Sandy and Kirsten passed similar smirks as Kirsten decided that they better hit the road. After grabbing all the kids stuff and hugging everyone goodbye, the house was now empty. Just the two of them.

"So, it's just us. What do you say to a little dinner at your favorite restaurant – anything you want and then come home and do a little cuddling? I'll even gladly give up the remote so you can watch Lifetime. Sound's good?" He was overly excited and his mood diminished when he saw Summer wasn't equally excited, especially since this was her idea. "Summer, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing's wrong. But about that dinner-date, do you think we can reschedule? I'm not really in the mood to go out." Her mood cheerless, she moved her hand onto her arm as she walked into the living room plopping down on the couch exhaling a sigh.

Seth followed her in plopping down on the end of the couch lifting up her legs and then using his as a footrest in order to sit down.

"Hello? What about me? I am the husband here. Two days ago you were happy and wanted to go out and now you don't? Why?"

"Honey I'm sorry. I just don't feel up to it tonight, I'm tired and –" Summer ran her fingers through her dark hair staring out a close window.

"And that you had a talk with Caitlin and she probably said something that made you question your abilities as a parent. Yes, I know, she always is telling me things like that and you just have to ignore it. But we're going to forget about it, you're going to go upstairs and go get ready. Yes, go get ready….that's it" Seth stood from the couch and helped his wife to her feet. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her walk towards the stairs, her walking slowly and sluggishly.

He let go as they reached the steps and Summer started to walk up them, but with out saying something to Seth.

"Fine. I'll forget about what Caitlin said and this will be our night, promise. I'll go get ready and you are not to see me until I'm done. Deal?" Her mood now seemed uplifted and she smiled at her husband then continued up the stairs to the bathroom.

Seth stood at the end of the stairs waving his arms slightly above him saying 'yes!' to himself. He figured he had at least an hour for Summer to get ready and it he didn't take long so he figured he'd be able to run some errands.

While Summer was upstairs Seth took care of some things but when he returned he was dressed and sitting downstairs waiting. Hunched over on the couch he rubbed his hands together, it was as though he was on a date for the very first time and waiting nervously downstairs while his date was getting ready.

Summer emerged from the stairs, looking more beautiful then ever. She wore a stunning spaghetti strapped, black dress that was simple but elegant. It came to the middle of her upper thigh and was a perfect dress extenuating her curves. She wore black pantyhose and high-heeled shoes that rose her a few more inches so she was now neck length with Seth. Her dark hair was parted on the side and pulled back into a clip. The remaining hair was set on top of her head and strands of her dark hair hung down the side of her face. Her make-up was beautifully done, she wore diamond earrings and a matching necklace, she looked gorgeous. When Seth emerged from the living room, in a black suit, a simple white shirt and a plain red tie, he looked up at his wife and his heart skipped a beat.

"W-wow, y-you look…great." One hand behind his back he used the other to hold her hand.

"So don't you" Summer finally touched the bottom of the floor, smiling radiantly. Tonight, both forgot they had kids and focused on each other because both know they don't get these nights often.

"This is for you." He pulled from behind his back a red rose and handed it to his wife. Her mouth opened, she pulled the flower towards her and sniffed it as she looked lovingly at her husband.

"My favorite. How am I so lucky to have a husband like you?" She placed the rose in a vase that contained other flowers that Seth had bought the week before and then the two were off to dinner.

As they reached their driveway, both headed arm and arm to their blue family van and being a gentleman, Seth opened the door for her and then shut it as she got in.

Tonight they both felt even more love towards each other then they had in a long time, especially since tonight was focused on them and not the kids like it usually is.

With in a ten-minute period, they arrived at this cute Italian restaurant, Summer's favorite.

"My favorite restaurant? Seth…I love you." They leaned in while still in the car and kissed each other. Seth got out of the car, and again opened the door for her as they both walked into the restaurant where they were both seated at a lovely little table by the window. A waited came to their service, offering them menus and got them drinks.

"I love you too" Seth responded just as the waiter came to take their orders.

"Hi, my name's Danielle and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Do you know what you'd like to order?" She asked standing between them.

"I'll have the pasta al la lin." Summer handed her the menu and grabbed her wine glass taking a sip.

"And I'll have the salmon. Thanks" She took the menus and wandered off into the back to place their orders.

"A little toast in order?" Seth said seizing his wine glass and holding it up into the air. "To you and me, and this wonderful, well deserved night where we'll focus on each other and nothing else." He raised and eyebrow to Summer who also had her glass in the air.

Their glasses met and with a "clink" and then both sipped from their wine glasses and then set it down on the table.

"Tonight couldn't have been better, the restaurant is fabulous, we have the night to ourselves" she exhaled in excitement "and I can't wait until later." She laughed, and soon after the waitress returned with their food dishes.

She placed them in front of Seth and Summer and they began eating followed by some conversation as they did.

Soon after they were done they decided they should finish the night back at their house, and so after paying the bill they drove home.

Both were a little tipsy due to some wine and as they entered the house, Summer practically fell into Seth's arms.

"So…. home alone in this big house of ours, what do you think we should do?" They both eyed each other knowing the answer and as Summer tried to move towards the stairs Seth caught her as she fell. "Here, allow me." Scooping her up into his arms he raced up the stairs into their room dropping her off on the bed. He raised his collar up pulling at his tie to release it and then throwing it at the end of his bed. Summer lay up against the headboard, resting on the pillows as she watched her husband and then was soon greeted when Seth removed his tie and jacket.

Their lips joined and Seth's hand ran down the side of her legs as Summer rested her arms on his shoulders and then began to unbutton his shirt. Still in lip lock, Seth removed his now unbuttoned shirt and threw it to the side of the bed. Now each removing articles of clothing, their bodies getting sweaty, they continued kissing indulging more in their moment of passion.

As the morning hours approached, both were now asleep after a perfect night of being alone and doing whatever they pleased. They haven't had a night alone in months, maybe even years and after fighting constantly it was great to just relax and enjoy the night alone since both knew they wouldn't get another night alone for awhile.


	3. chapter three

A/N : Thank you everyone for your reviews - you're all awesome and I appreciate it so much! The story is mainly about Seth and Summer but Ryan and Marissa are added into it - I promise in chapters to come you'll see more of Ryan and Marissa and their family. Enjoy!

"We're back." Kirsten exclaimed when she entered the house with Sandy and the kids. Her hands full of the kid's bags she set them down on the staircase and wandered about the house to see if Seth and Summer were even up yet, it was noon now but they didn't think to call.

"Hey everyone!" Seth and Summer entered the foyer where everyone was standing holding hands with vast smirks upon their faces. The boys immediately ran to both, clutching to their legs as both were soon picked up and kissed.

"Aren't you two happy. I'm guessing you had a fun night last night?" Sandy shut the door behind him and stood by Kirsten's side, his hand on her waist.

Caitlin walked by both of them trying to dismiss their comments but couldn't help but chime in.

"Oh…." holding out her 'oh' she nodded her head as she soon picked up on what exactly made them so happy. "I know what they did. Ew! That's sick!" Her now witty mood turned into disgust and she exited the room quickly. Her face was scrunched, looking like she tasted something she didn't like and was now reacting.

"Will you stop this, the boys are around." Summer looking motherly at her as her eyes watched Caitlin run up the stairs.

"Mommy, what's Caitlin talking about?" Brady asked.

Summer looked at Seth as both placed the boys back on the ground. "N-nothing, guys, um…. go play in the living room – we'll be right there."

The boys ran into the living room unaware of what they were talking about, but obviously Kirsten and Sandy did and were standing there biting their lips to hide their smiles.

"I suspect we'll have a lot more of these babysitting nights now?" Sandy looked to Kirsten and then to Seth and Summer who was feeling awkward, though it wasn't like they did something bad, they were married.

"Don't you two need to be getting back to the house? Go pry into Ryan and Marissa's personal life, go watch their kids." Seth turned behind his parents, his hands on their shoulders practically rushing their parents towards the door.

"Okay, okay we get the picture. We'll be leaving but remember that dinner's tonight at Ryan's and Marissa's – at seven." Seth nodded and a few seconds later both left.

Both turned to each other and said "Dinner?"

Time flew by and it was five thirty now and the family was running around getting ready for dinner at Ryan and Marissa's.

"Zachary will you stop fidgeting?" Summer was in the mist of getting the boys ready and while Brady ran around the room playing, Zack tried his hardest to get out of Summer's grasp to join him. She pulled a long, tan colored shirt with hunter green sleeves with writing on the front, over Zachary's head and then released him to play with Brady. He was already dressed in khaki's and now it was Brady's turn. With Brady, only in blue jeans he was being held still by her legs. She pulled a long sleeved white shirt over Brady's head that was covered by a red, blue and white stripped short-sleeved shirt. She sighed and leaned backward, supported by her hands and took a few deep breaths. She soon stood and walked out of the room turning to the boys to tell them they'll be leaving shortly and made her way down the hall to Caitlin's room.

"Caitlin, ten minutes okay?" She knocked on the door and peaked her head in to see her daughter standing by her full-length mirror trying on some new outfits. "Don't you look nice."

Caitlin turned to look at her mother and quickly moved to another part of her room to make it seem like she was doing something else.

"Do you have any idea what Ryan and Marissa are hiding? Has Brittany told you anything?" Summer stood by the doorway curious if Caitlin knew anything especially since the dinner tonight had a special purpose.

"No, I have no idea, Brittany hasn't told me anything."

"Ok, well we'll all find out soon enough. Ten minutes okay?" Caitlin nodded and Summer left the room exhaling noisily as she made her last stop into their room. She checked her reflection in the mirror, pulling on her long, straightened hair and tugging on the bottom of her shirt as it bunched a little.

"Will you stop worrying, you look great." Seth exited their master bathroom wearing a simple gray shirt and blue jeans and sat on the bed putting on his shoes.

"I'm not worrying I just hate secrets and I don't know why Marissa would keep something from me especially since we tell each other everything." Seth came to her side and kissed her head and placed his hands upon her shoulder.

"I doubt the news is anything bad and we'll all know soon enough. We should get going, it's past six." Both in agreement they exited their bedroom and as Seth got Caitlin, Summer rounded up the boys. The family of five walked out of their two floor, California home and into their family mini van and drove and half hour to Newport to visit Ryan and Marissa along with the rest of the Cohen family.

"Marissa! Ryan!" Summer yelled loudly as she entered their cozy two floor house and the girls immediately hugged.

"Seth, how have you been? Long time no talk, thought you died or something." Ryan said jokingly as the two hugged.

"Yeah, well three kids…. life's been a bit hectic lately."

The house was full of their family members, Ryan and Seth's parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents along with Marissa's family.

Caitlin and Brittany soon joined with a hug and immediately scampered up to Brit's bedroom to get away from their family members. The boys walked into the living room where they were greeted by a bunch of their family members.

"This can't be Seth and Summer's boys, can it? Wow! Last time I saw them they could barely walk." Jimmy stood from the couch and gave both of them a hug, unaware of the faces both boys made behind Jimmy's back.

"So what have you and Ryan been up to lately? We only live a half hour away but I feel like we never get the chance to talk like we did before we had kids." Summer and Marissa were in the kitchen, the only place it seemed no family members seemed to subsist.

"I know, I know, I'm horrible. Lately things have just gotten crazy, Brit's been quite the fanatical teenager and because of it, the house has been a little frantic. Kiley's started pre-k and so she's adjusting to not having me there all day…I've been tired, and work's been getting sort of crazy so I'm promising I haven't been ignoring you on purpose." Marissa babbled on, the tiredness catching up to her, and though the last time she saw Marissa was two weeks ago there was something, different, about her.

"Brady, tell your great grandfather what's new with you." Kirsten sat Brady on her lap and adjusted him so he was facing Caleb who sitting to their side.

"I started kindergarten!" Brady shrieked loudly, excited by his new milestone.

"You started kindergarten? Wow, you guys are getting so big I can't believe this. Do you like it?" Caleb asked intently laughing at Brady's enthusiasm.

"Uh-huh, I like it a lot. My teacher, Mrs. Sullivan is real nice – she says I'm her favorite but don't tell Zack." Blocking his mouth with his hand he whispered the last part so Zack wouldn't hear him even though he wasn't present in the room. All the adults laughed as they listened to the five year old talk.

Outside, sitting on the front porch drinking some beers sat Ryan and Seth spending Seth-Ryan time, something that now rarely existed.

"Who would have thought that at the age of thirty-two, we'd be married to our high school sweethearts, be parents, own huge houses and have despondent jobs? Not me…. nope, no way." Seth took a drink from his beer bottle and turned to Ryan who was agreeing with a nod.

"Yeah, life's funny like that I guess. " They both watched the sunset over the ocean from Ryan's beachfront house.

"So, what's this big dinner party about? I mean it's not often that you have parties and invite all of our family members so it has to be big." Seth was taking on a Summer quality, prying, something that Ryan keenly picked up on.

"Calm yourself, you've been hanging around Summer too much. You're starting to act like her." Ryan took another sip of his beer and twirled the empty bottle around to see if there was any sips left but then sat it down next to him when he realized there wasn't.

"Hmm, that kind of happens when you're married to someone. But seriously man, what's going on? No one's dying right? Nothing serious?"

Ryan shook his head and readjusted his sitting position, leaning over he rested his arms on his knees. "No, I guess not but you'll find out soon. We better get back inside, people are probably wondering where we are." Both stood up, grabbing their beer bottles and returned to the house.

"Mommy…." Kiley walked into the kitchen running over to her mother and resting her head on Marissa's legs.

"Oh sweetie, there you are. Are you having fun?" Marissa bent down to pick her up and set her on her lap. Kiley, acting clingy laid her head on Marissa's shoulder acting cranky. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"I can't believe this is Kiley. She looks so big, she can't be only four." Summer poked Kiley's back but stopped when she seemed rather annoyed from it.

Zachary entered the kitchen, an analogous look upon his face as he too griped to his Summer. As Kiley turned forward, she stuck her tongue out and looked directly at her cousin. Returning a furious face, Zack too stuck his tongue out but was soon reprimanded by his mother.

"Zachary James, stop that right now." Summer scolded at him.

"What is going on, why are you acting mean towards your cousin?" Marissa asked her daughter, who also rebuked Kiley.

"He tore my favorite Barbie dolls head off!" Kiley exclaimed, distraught about what her cousin did.

"You have so many other dolls, sweetie and don't worry…. maybe daddy can fix it later." Marissa rubbed Kiley's back trying to comfort her.

"Zack, apologize to Kiley. " Summer held his arm as the little boy tried to run into the other room; similar to his father they'd always run when trouble called.

"No!" Zack proclaimed, stomping his foot refusing to apologize, again, similar to his father.

"Zachary, apologize now!" Her tone sharper she squinted one eye giving her motherly death glare and Zack soon obliged.

"Sorry…." He mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Summer turned back to Marissa rolling her eyes at what seemed to consume their lives now.

"Kiley" Marissa wobbled her daughter a little since after the apology, she was quiet.

"It's okay." She still looked angry, but she did what her mother told her to do and now it seemed like the situation was resolved. Marissa and Summer laughed, their lives which used to revolve around makeup, town gossip and who's dating who was now replaced with bedtime stories, homework, fighting and toy trucks. Go figure.

"What are you four up to?" Seth asked as he walked into the kitchen next to Ryan. His hand placed on top of Zack's head, he wrapped his other around his neck, resting it on his shoulder and began messing around with his hair. They began play fighting and as Seth held Zack over his shoulder, Zack's head facing the ground and his legs and arms flailing everywhere Summer stepped in and forced them to stop.

"Seth, not now." She shaded her face in embarrassment at her child-at-heart husband while everyone else laughed.

"We were just talking. Do you think we should have dinner now?" Ryan came to his wife's side kissing the top of her head and with a free hand stroked the side of her arm. Marissa bobbed her head and with Kiley in her arms, she hopped down from the chair, Summer doing the same. Seth returned Zack to the ground and they all walked into the living room hallway announcing that dinner was ready. As the crowd entered the dinning room and took their seats Ryan and Marissa stood to the side holding each other's hand and glancing back and forth passing smiles.

"Um, before we all eat Marissa and I invited you all here to share some news." Ryan looked at Marissa and grinned as all the eyes stared back at the two of them.

"Well, the news is…. we're pregnant!" Marissa, beaming with excitement tilted her head towards her shoulder giving a 'yeah, crazy huh?' look. Everyone fleeing from their seats stood up in complete astonishment, especially the grandparents-to-be, and flooded towards Ryan and Marissa giving them congratulatory hugs.

"You never told me your mom was pregnant." Caitlin whispered to Brittany, the only two other then the little kids to get up and tell them congratulations.

"I just found out an hour before everyone came, and plus it's not that exciting." Both girls watched the crowd gather over the news of a baby. To them it was nothing, or to Brittany it was another person to ruin her life, glad it wasn't happening to me.

"This was news you couldn't tell your best friend? Aw, congratulations! Pregnant? I can't believe this, how far along are you?" Summer asked upfront as she hugged her best friend.

"Believe me, it was definitely hard not telling anyone. I found out a few days ago and it was confirmed at a doctor's appointment Thursday. I'm seven weeks." Summer shook her head, memories of when both were pregnant together fifteen years ago replayed in her head and now she's expecting again.

"Ryan, you dog." Seth said laughing as both engaged in a hug. "I guess you finally caught up to me. Even, three to three."

"Yeah, can you believe it? I'm going to be a dad again and this one was unexpected, who would have guessed." Ryan too, quavered his head at the disbelief of this event. "But we shared the news and now, let's eat." Ryan patted Seth's back and the crowd now sat around the table and dug into their food.

The whole family sitting around the dinner table, chatting and laughing was nice for everyone especially since it rarely ever happens and to share the news of this blessed event made it even more special.

After some wine, and more chatting the family soon split and got into their cars and went back to their lives and after everyone left it was now just the Atwood family. Marissa was in the kitchen clearing off the table and Ryan stepped in taking on the chore.

"Here, let me do this." Ryan grabbed the plates from Marissa and walked over to the dishwasher and set them in.

Marissa laughed and put her hands to her hips. "Ryan, I'm only a couple weeks pregnant, I'm not capable of clearing off a couple of dishes?"

"It's not that, it's just you spent all day on your feet and making the dinner I just thought you deserved a little break." He continued clearing off the table and was now almost done.

"Okay, if you say so." She continued laughing thinking his excuse was absurd but decided that she rather him clean then her so she left the room. Meeting up in the living room, Brittany and Kiley both sat watching tv. "Hey girls, what are you to doing?"

"Watching tv, 101 Dalmatians is on!" Kiley rested next to her mother, her head resting on her legs as she took up most of the couch.

"Britt – did you have fun tonight? It was nice to see your cousins and everyone right?" Brittany nodded not really paying attention to her mother and focused more on the movie even though she hated it.

"I had fun, me and Brady played tag and then…. and then, we colored." Kiley seemed amused and was talking even though she was preoccupied with the movie.

"I haven't really talked with you two about this, but are you both excited? About the baby? I'd like to hear your opinions." Marissa moved her attention back and forth between the two girls, especially on Brittany.

Brittany shrugged, causing Marissa to focus more onto her seeing she was upset about something but Kiley on the other hand kept rambling on.

"Brittany – honey, are you excited?" She kept prying thinking in her head the possible answers her fifteen year old would say.

"I said I don't care." Brittany spoke sharply, her focus still on the tv.

"Why? This is a big thing. There's going to be another person in our lives, a little baby. It's a big change and I'd like to know if you both are okay with this. Our lives our going to change and I just want to make sure that we're all on the same page."

"You know what, I don't care that you and dad are having another baby because it wasn't my decision. No I wasn't asked if I wanted you to have a baby, I wasn't asked for something to keep me up at night, I didn't ask for something that would cry so much that you just prayed that you were deaf just so you didn't have to listen to it. I just, I just don't care and anyways, it's not like I can do anything about it now." Brittany stood up from her sofa and stormed out of the living room and up to her bedroom. Marissa troubled; looked down at Kiley stroking her hair as she wanted to go after her but decided that letting her cool off was the best. Yes, this baby wasn't planned nor was it really a good time, but things like this can't always be planned and that was the case for them.

"What was that all about?" Ryan walked into the living room and sat across from Marissa and wondered what Brit's blow-up was about, he only heard bits and pieces.

"Our daughter just expressed how she really feels about the baby. And you know how she feels? She's angry and upset that because of us her life is ruined. That this baby is going to ruin her life and you want to know what? It's all my fault." She began crying, the pregnancy must have already kicked in and memories of past pregnancies became familiar. Marissa too ran up the stairs into their bedroom, crying. A moment that was supposed to be joyous and happy and a time to celebrate was now a moment of sadness and resentment.

"Daddy, why is mommy upset?" Kiley asked climbing from the couch and moving over to where Ryan sat, snuggling against him.

"I think Brittany made her upset, but also when mommy's are having baby's sometimes they become very emotional and sometimes are very, very happy and then for no reason, will get really sad." Ryan's explanation was over her head and the little girl instead focused her attention back onto her movie. "It's going to be a long eight months." He sighed and lay back on the couch resting his arm on Kiley's leg.

The next morning Summer and Marissa decided to meet up for breakfast and talk, something they rarely get a chance to do anymore. They met up at a quaint little diner a few minutes from both their houses and sat down in a booth and began chatting.

"I had so much fun last night, didn't you?" Summer sat across from Marissa in a booth, her hands cupped around her coffee cup as she pulled it up to her mouth to take a sip.

"I had lots of fun, I was so relieved to tell everyone I was pregnant because I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't say something soon. Even talking to you, I wanted to so many times tell you, but Ryan and I decided to wait."

"You definitely caught me off-guard, I never expected for you to be pregnant." Summer sighed, staring out the window.

"Small world, huh? I'm thirty-three and expecting my third child, the only thing is I'm not seventeen anymore. You know, back when we were so young and energetic and could actually keep up with a baby. I know thirty-two is young, but I feel old, I feel old to be having a baby."

"Be glad we're not seventeen anymore, what a year we had. If I knew half of what I know now back then about raising kids, maybe Caitlin wouldn't be so screwed up." She laughed as the waitress came by to take their orders. Summer orders a cheese and bacon omelet while Marissa ordered four eggs over-easy, toast, bacon and also requested tabasco sauce. Summer looked at her, barmy over her large order and began laughing – she was definitely expecting.

"Yeah tell me about it. We were so young and naïve and kids was the last thing we all needed. It is true what Brittany says, parents aren't good for anything."

"Brittany says that too? Wow, our kids are too much alike. I can just imagine what they do when they're alone; probably talk about how awful we are as parents. I was at the mall with my mom and she like actually talked to me in public. I mean there were people around, watching, and she initiated conversation like we were related. It was so embarrassing!" Summer said with a high-pitched, teenage sounding voice. Marissa immediately started to laugh.

"Oh, oh, I have a better one while we're on topics of embarrassing our kids. Brit and I were at the mall shopping, bra shopping." Summer lifted up her eyebrows her mouth in an 'o'. "And so anyways, we were in the department and she of course went to the opposite side to get as far away from me as she could so I began shopping, picking out some things for her. I walked over to where she was, she was hiding her face and looking like she was waiting for someone and I held up the options for her to see if she likes any and mentioned that hers aren't very big, so an A bra would be best. Right as we're talking I guess someone from her class, boys, walk by us and begin laughing. My God she could have killed me right then, her face was so red." Summer burst immediately into laughter, tears streamed down her face they were laughing so hard. "Kids are something, aren't they?" Marissa cackled, her stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, they are. And you're about to have another one. Scared?" The waitress came by and placed the food in front of the customer, asked if anyone needed anything else and then left to let them eat.

"Scared? Yes and no, but I have two so it's not like I'm not used to having a baby around. Labor and delivery is a scary thing for anyone no matter how many kids you have, and I'm scared how the girls are going to act once the baby comes. Brit made it clear she wasn't happy, in fact it's disgusting but Kiley's only four, she's still too young. And then there's the house, Ryan's job, I just – "

"You have nothing to be scared of, you're a pro at this, If you have a c-section, well you've already had one as well as having a natural birth, the only thing you haven't experienced is a son." Summer dug her fork into her omelet, cutting off a little sliver of it and putting it in her mouth. She mhmmed in satisfaction, her omelet was superb as always.

"A son. I'm hoping it's a boy, then it'll be our last and we'll be complete. I remember when Ryan and I were in the c-section room and the doctor's had just delivered Brittany. I remember that feeling I got when the doctor announced it was a girl. The first time I saw her, she was so little and cute…. so wrinkly. We were so happy and at that moment nothing mattered, not our age, not where we lived, not our past history or what happened those last months – Ryan and I were there with our baby and that was all that mattered. That feeling's so great, and every time we have another baby we always get that feeling and it's just a special bonding moment Ryan and I share with our child." She placed her hand on her stomach, she was getting excited about the new baby the more she thought about it.

"Seth was such a klutz at Caitlin's birth, oh it was awful. He misplaced the car keys, drove like a grandma, got lost…if I wasn't in so much pain I'd have killed him right then and there."

"I remember you telling me the story, guys. I was so scared with everything; we were both so young when we found out. My life felt like it was over; I dreaded so much telling my mom and dad but to my surprise they didn't take it as bad as I expected. Though the pregnancy went fine, her dramatic birth I could have lived with out. I mean those first hours when the doctor said there's a chance she might not survive – I just didn't know what to do, it was so scary. My teenage years I'd never want for my kids, my parents divorce, my mom's wedding to Caleb, drug overdosing, pregnancy – I was a wild child, I swear if Brittany never came, who'd know what I'd be doing now. Another contribution she added to my life."

"I remember everything like it was yesterday. When I found out, telling Seth, everything. Do you remember?" Summer said chewing on some of her omelet.

"Of course, how would I ever forget?" The two looked off into space as they sat in the diner. Marissa's plate was empty and Summer's was halfway done. They looked out the window, the visions and memories of their seventeenth year, that crazy, lonely, scary year when the four of their lives would change forever played like it was yesterday.


	4. chapter four

A/N: This is the first flashback chapter…there will about nine or ten chapters of flashbacks in a row – these all deal with the four of them finding out their pregnant and dealing with it up to when the babies are born. So this deals mainly with Summer and Seth but the rest of the flashbacks will deal with all four of them.

Also – you guys who review my story, THANK YOU! You're awesome! I've been working on this story all summer and I finally figured I should put it up and see what you all think, and it's great you like it so much. Any feedback is greatly welcomed! Enjoy!

It was almost the end of senior year, school let out in a little over two months and Seth and Summer found themselves at one of the many Newport parties. They were now officially a couple and have been for a few months now and when invited to a friend's party and they both decided they should go.

"It sucks that Marissa and Ryan can't do these things anymore." Summer walked in the front door of another California mansion wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top and khaki capris. Her hair was down and Seth was at her arm wearing a gray shirt and blue jeans.

"Yeah, well they won't be doing anything like this anymore. They really screwed up their lives, now that they're having a kid they can kiss their social lives bye-bye." The hallways were filled with teenagers talking, and couples in lip lock and Seth and Summer passed by them entering the kitchen, beer bottles lining the counters.

"Ugh, I don't know…. I really probably shouldn't." Seth looked to Summer who let go of him to grab a couple of beers and then to return.

"Lighten up Cohen, it's a party – relax a little." She opened the beer and took a sip motioning for him to do the same. He popped the bottle top and took a sip, a disgusted look appeared and Summer laughed, as the alcohol must have already kicked in and she now was beginning to get rowdy.

Seth took another sip and threw his arms up in the air cheering as he and Summer began dancing to the music. One beer led to another, and another until both had consumed three and were some-what drunk.

Things started to heat up and Summer grabbed onto Seth's shirt leading him up to a spare bedroom where they both ended up lying on the bed. They began kissing and both began removing articles of clothing engaging in the alcohol-induced moment. Little did they know that, that night would change everything, forever.

They both ended up at Summer's house, lying in her bed, in each other's arms like they were a married couple. When Summer awoke she squirmed seeing Seth lying next to her.

"Oh my God, Seth! What did we do last night?" The hangover was in effect now and the headache soon was unbearable. She had to lie back down, her hands massaging her temples as an overwhelming feeling of nausea arose.

"W-what? I don't remember, it was all sort of a blur. All I remember was we went to Cory's party, and we had some beers…and…. oh God." The memories of last night were soon retained and he too had to lie back down.

"We didn't, did we?" She crumpled her face, as she must have been too drunk to remember anything about last night, especially everything after the beers.

"I think we did. Not that there's anything wrong, I mean we are dating and that's what couple's do, right?" He asked in a way that he needed reassurance, he knew what he did was wrong; he knew his parents were going to kill him if he ever found out.

"Right, you're right. Things like this happen all the time we didn't, really, do anything wrong. We used protection so we don't need to worry." Summer shut her eyes continuing to rub her forehead. "I need some advil." She hopped over Seth, stopping as a wave of dizziness kicked in. "How much did I drink last night? I've never felt this bad before."

"Ugh, Summer?" He helped her reach the ground and his skin color turned as pale as a ghost when he realized something important, something major.

"What?" She grabbed the advil container and began to open it but was unsuccessful. "Damn childproof cap, Seth…." She handed him the container and waited for him to open it, wanting to be out of her misery.

"Summer…." Seth said grabbing the container, but it soon turned to second priority.

"What!" She yelled grabbing her forehead again when the pain worsened.

"We didn't use protection." He bit the bottom of his lip and was waiting for her reaction to this. It probably didn't mean anything; people have unprotected sex all the time and nothing ever happens. Just rarely do pregnancies occur, one in every couple thousand or something – they had good chances.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick." She ran into the bathroom and threw everything up that she had eaten in the past two days. Seth emerged from the bed and looked down at his wrinkled outfit that he wore last night.

She came out of the bathroom after rinsing her mouth with some cold water. "I doubt that'll be my last time in there. But let's get this straight, yes we didn't use protection but that doesn't mean anything and there's no chance of me getting pregnant, none." She walked to her bureau and pulled out a shirt, after removing the one she wore last night that smelt of cigarettes and alcohol, and threw it in the hamper putting the new one on. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and turned back to Seth.

"Right, you're right. I'm just worrying over nothing. But I should get home before my parents notice I'm gone. I'll call you later?" Seth searched the room collecting his belongings and when he found everything he came with, he stood next to the door.

"Yeah, call me later. I'll be home." Seth smiled and leaned into kiss her but pulled away due to his bad breath. "Morning breath." She waved her hand in front of her face and her revolted expression was apparent.

"Right. I'll call you later." He kissed the side of her cheek instead after some resistance and exited Summer Robert's house.

He made it home just before his parents got suspicious. Sneaking into the front door he was greeted by Ryan who startled him, causing Seth to jump back against the door.

"Ryan! Don't do that man." He moved his hand over his heart as he breathed heavily.

"Sorry. Someone's a little jumpy this morning." He itched his arm and laughed at the way Seth was acting.

"Seth, sweetie…you're up. I didn't want to wake you, but you must have been tired. How was the party last night?" Kirsten, dressed in a robe emerged from the kitchen standing in front of the boys.

"Yeah. I was pretty tired. The party? Um, it was, it was great…. great, yeah." He tilted his head down to the side as he tried to fade the ending.

"Well, breakfast is served if you want any" Kirsten passed by her son, stopping at the awful smell that emerged from him. "And sweetie, a shower wouldn't kill you, okay?" She headed towards the stairs leaving Seth bewildered, astonished that his mother just said he smelled.

Ryan just stood there and laughed and Seth, not wanting him to enjoy his moment of embarrassment, perniciously picked up on one of his faults.

"Yeah buddy, keep laughing but I'm not the one who's going to be a teen father. Uh-huh." He walked by Ryan patting the side of his arm and made his way into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Ryan bit his lower lip and nodded his head; there was nothing to get him back with.

"Son, so nice of you to finally wake up and grace your family with your presence." Sandy was sitting at the table reading a newspaper as Seth caught his eye. He didn't say anything but quickly investigated his options for breakfast. Was he in a pancake mood, or eggs?

"Who made these?" Seth turned his attention to his father, the answer all depending on whether he would eat it or not.

"Your mother." Sandy replied sipping on his cup of coffee.

"Great, why did she have to make things that looked so good? Just to tease me?" He said, his voice breaking like he was going to cry. He passed up his favorites and settled for a bowl of cereal from the cabinet. Pouring some frosted flakes into a bowl and saturating it with milk he sat down next to his father.

"We really need to teach her to cook, I've gotten her so many cookbooks I don't think there's one she doesn't have. She's watched cooking shows, she's been to classes, she's done everything. I guess there's just some people who just can't cook and sadly enough I married one." He turned his paper to the sports section and Seth quickly grabbed at an already read section. The two sat there, though nothing was said they were enjoying the company while Seth finished his breakfast.

Summer was over the Cooper house, and Marissa sat at the end of her bed talking with her overly chatty best friend.

"I can't believe you and Seth finally had sex. I would have given anything to be there, but unfortunately I have to get use to having no life whatsoever." Marissa looked down at her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but a baby was definitely inside.

"Aw, Coop. I'm sorry, I really can't believe that Ryan knocked you up. But it'll be fine. You have Ryan, you have me, you have Seth…. your family – I'll be there for you, that's what best friends are for. " The two hugged but it was shortly broken up when Julie showed up in the doorway. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to break this up. Marissa you're grounded and I told you you're not allowed to see anyone. Plus, you have your appointment with Doctor James and I don't want you to be late." She crossed her arms, hoping Marissa would get the point.

"Sorry Sum, but I have to go. I'll call you later?" Marissa asked as both girls stood. Summer nodded and they gave each other a goodbye hug.

"Bye Mrs. Cooper" Summer said as she passed by Marissa's mother.

"Bye" Julie said coldly and turned her glare to her daughter. "First you get pregnant, and now you're disobeying your punishment? Do you think that getting knocked up entitles you to do whatever you please? I said no friends, no phone calls, no anything. You basically gave your life up when you had sex with Ryan and now you're going to have to pay the consequences. I would have never expected this from you." Her yelling now brought Marissa to tears, of course she was upset for what had happened, what seventeen year old wanted to be pregnant and she hated herself for what she had done.

"I'm sorry mom…." Marissa said through the tears.

"Sorry? Sorry? Yes, you will be. Having kids isn't easy especially when you're still a teenager. Let's go, we don't want to be late." Marissa walked past her mother wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Julie couldn't help but be disappointed. This was a mother's worst nightmare but more importantly this would mess up her reputation in Newport. She'd be now known as having a pregnant seventeen-year old, things haven't just changed for Marissa, no, but for her whole family.

Seth was in the pool house with Ryan who was pacing back and forth.

"Marissa would be at her appointment right now. Her first appointment, where you see the baby for the first time, listen to the heartbeat and I'm here in a pool house while Marissa's going through the hardest thing she'll ever go through, alone." He rested his head in his hands and sat down in a chair across from where Seth was sitting.

"Calm down man, her parents and our parents are just adjusting to this. Give them a while, would you be calm after you find out your seventeen-year old is pregnant? No, I don't think so." Seth was flipping through a magazine and began reading an article of interest.

"Yeah I hope so, I need to let them know that I'm going to stick by Marissa and help her through this because I love her, and I love our baby." Ryan lay back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"You haven't even asked me about Cory's party last night." Seth brought it up himself and continued talking not giving Ryan a chance to even ask. "Yes thanks, it was wonderful. I am now officially a man." He placed his hands behind his head, gloating in his glory.

"You and Summer? You two had sex? Wow, I never would have expected that especially since you've only been dating for a month."

"Two!" Seth yelled back at him. He wiggled his hands like what he said made it better.

"Yeah well at least you were probably smarter then us and used protection. God, I would have never expected Marissa getting pregnant." Ryan kept beating himself up, she was a few weeks now and Ryan would do anything to rewind to the last few weeks and change what happened, but he knew he couldn't.

"Um, not exactly." Seth took his hands down now and twiddled his thumbs.

"Not exactly what?" Ryan asked. He sat straight in his chair, fixing his shirt.

"Ugh, we didn't exactly…. use protection."

"What? Seth you saw what happened to me and Marissa and you still had unprotected sex? Are you crazy?" Ryan yelled, now standing in front of him acting like a parent.

"Calm down man, it may have happened to you but it wont with us. Wow, this is really bringing out your fatherly instincts, I like it, keep it up buddy." He patted Ryan's back and started walking towards the door.

"Seth this isn't a joking matter. If Summer ends up pregnant you're life is done, and you wouldn't know where I'm coming from because you're not in my situation." Ryan wasn't joking and was extremely serious. Ryan knew that this one mistake changed his life forever and nothing would ever be back to normal.

"Yeah, maybe your life is done but not mine because she's not pregnant okay? So get off my back!" He left the room and walked towards the main house. How come this wouldn't leave his mind? The idea of Summer being pregnant was all he thought about it, did this mean something?


	5. chapter five

A/N: Again, this is the second chapter in a series of nine (or ten) dealing with flashbacks that occurred fifteen years ago.

**Kursk** – Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter of mine, it's nice to know you enjoy it!

**Englishchik** – as far as this being too out there and too exaggerated, I just wanted to say that this is the O.C. – everything's exaggerated on the O.C., right? I know my idea is kind of farfetched, but I just thought it'd be a cool idea and I could give it my own spin and try my best to capture what the characters are like on the show. Thank you also for reviewing my story, I also appreciate it and thanks for the idea to allow anonymous reviews – I changed it so you can…forgot that was even an option.

**Juzadream, adambrody10, newportbabe4 andtheoclovestheoc** – You guys are awesome. Thanks for also leaving me a review and giving me your feelings and comments on a given chapter.

I hope you all are enjoying it, please read and review!

Weeks went by and Seth continued to hang out with Summer and things still seemed normal - they were still a couple. The four still went to school and hung out, but for the past few days Summer started acting…. different.

"This flu bug just wont seem to go away. I'm always throwing up, I feel nauseous, and everything I eat always comes back up." She was in the girl's bathroom accompanied by Marissa who sat on the sink countertop watching her friend rinse out her mouth with cold water.

Marissa began laughing as she hoped down from the countertop. She was now two months pregnant and picked up at the all but similar 'symptoms' that Summer is experiencing. "You say you throw up constantly?" She asked questionably.

"All the time." Summer placed her cold hands on her cheeks and examined herself in the mirror.

"And you do seem a bit cranky and irritable lately."

"Hey, who the hell are you calling cranky?" Summer shouted at Marissa.

"Yeah, well that just proves my point."

"Point?" Summer asked.

"You say you had sex with Cohen, correct?" Marissa now became a detective, piecing the clues together.

"Yeah, but that was over a month ago." She was busy fussing over her hair, running her hand under water she placed it to her hair trying to get the curl out.

"And it was unprotected…. right?"

"What's the point Coop?"

"Sum – I don't think that it's the flu." Marissa looked sternly into Summer's eyes.

"Yeah doctor? Then what do you think it is?"

"Summer, I think you're pregnant." Summer had no response to Marissa's statement and instead of shooting it down like most would, she just began to cry. "Summer what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Just that, I'm late." Summer turned to her friend, the mascara already running down her face from excessive crying.

"Late? How late?"

"Two and a half weeks." Marissa turned to Summer and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I-I want to go home. Want to skip school and go to my place?" Summer grabbed a tissue and wiped the bottom of her eyes.

"Sure." She wrapped her arm around her best friend and both walked out the side of the school into the parking lot and jumped in their car. They decided to go to a local CVS and when Summer reached the shelf of pregnancy test, her stomach dropped. It scared her that this test determined the rest of her life.

"Just pick one, they're all the same." Marissa stood behind her watching people as they paced by.

"I can't, I can't do this." Marissa grabbed a box of pregnancy tests and then grabbed Summer's hand yanking her towards the front near the check out line.

"Next" The check out person yelled, Candice was her name and as she eyed the box of pregnancy tests she looked up at both of the girls and quickly away.

"Yeah, what are you looking at?" Summer said heated as the girl obviously had some thought running through her mind, which in this case, whatever she thought was right.

"Thanks." Marissa handed her money and soon took the box and they both exited the store.

At the Robert's house, Summer was in the bathroom with Marissa encouraging her from the outside.

"Summer, just do this and get it over with." Marissa leaned up against a door glancing down at her watch.

"Yeah you try this - wait, never mind." Summer emerged from the bathroom holding the stick in her hands.

Marissa was holding the box present in her hands and glanced back and forth from the test strip to the box. Her expression was blank, and the color drained as she read the final verdict. Marissa nodded her head and Summer immediately burst into tears.

"No! No! I can't be! I can't be pregnant." She ran into her room and buried her face in her pillow.

"Summer, I'm so sorry. But just like you told me, I'll be there for you, Seth, Ryan…. Seth's parents…" Marissa went on but Summer didn't seem to care, her life as she knew it was over.

"How did this happen? How am I going to tell Seth?" She was a mess, as obviously anyone would be.

"You're going to tell him the truth, and he'll understand. He's a reasonable person. This may seem like your life's over, but believe me it's not. I'm here, and we'll do this together." Marissa's smile cheered Summer up and her crying seized.

"Two pregnant Newport friends, pregnant by two brothers. My reputation is gone." She hung her head and Marissa began to flip out.

"You're so conceited. All you care about is your reputation but as of now kiss it goodbye. Your life is now about eating three times more then you usually do, getting huge, and complaining constantly. Get use to it sister, because that will all happen sooner then you know."

She shook her head, her life was now over but even in this bad situation she was glad Marissa was there. And what made it even better was Marissa was going through this too.

She let a few days pass and stayed home from school, scared she'd bump into Seth in the hallways and have to explain – she wasn't ready quite yet. Seth began getting worried due to Summer's absence from school and decided one day he'd give her a little visit. He walked into the house after no one seemed to answer and as he was about to walk up Summer's staircase, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Summer?" Seth said walking toward the kitchen; a huge box of pizza lay on the counter. Mushrooms, olives, meat, pineapple, every pizza topping known to man was sitting on top of the pizza Summer was consuming.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, jumping from the picture of Seth standing next to her.

"You haven't been in school lately, and you haven't been answering you phone so I decided to come and see you. What are you eating?" He couldn't help but hurry to that question. The pizza looked so disgusting he was surprised Summer would even touch it. It wasn't something Seth would put in his mouth – someone who'd eat anything in front of him, let alone the pickiest eater in all of California.

"It's called a pizza Cohen. I was hungry so I got some take-out. Want a piece?" She offered finishing off her piece.

"Ugh, I'll pass thanks." He sat down on the bar stool next to Summer, and they began talking. "So, why haven't you been in school lately? You seem fine…. is it that flu bug you told me you had?"

She squinted the side of her face, "kind of."

"Kind of? Do you have something else?" He asked eyeing the pizza; in disbelief she'd actually eat it.

"Kind of…." It seemed as though all her answers will be answered by kind of.

"Where are you parents?"

"Kind of – Seth, I need to tell you something, but I can't." Summer turned to him staring into his eyes.

"What? You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Remember about a month ago? At Cory's party?" She started off slowly.

"Yeah, I remember." He now looked at her curiously as to where she was going with this.

"And remember how we had…." Seth nodded.

"And your point is?" Seth asked not sure of what she was getting at.

"I-I-I'm, pregnant." She stared at him intently as to see how he'd react. Instead of flipping out, he sat there, pale white, his mouth ajar. He didn't move for at least a minute. "Seth?"

"You're, you can't, no…I said this couldn't happen, it couldn't have" He began rambling and then pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Yet it did. Believe me, I'm just as upset about this but it happened and abortion isn't an option. Seth I need you to help me through this because I can't do this by myself. " Her hand on top of his arm.

"I'll be here for you, count on that. It's just, I need some time to absorb this…I…." He returned to a standing position and kissed Summer on the cheek, his mouth still ajar, he left the house and made his way home.

Pregnant? No, she can't be. This happened to Ryan and Marissa, not him and Summer. What was he going to do? He doesn't have a job, he doesn't have any money…unless you count his parents, and speaking of parents – how are they going to react. He was in a bad situation.

Ryan found Seth sitting in the backyard looking up at the sky, the stars were bright tonight and it looked as though Seth was doing some questioning.

"Hey man. I haven't seen you since school. How'd your visit with Summer go? Is she okay?" Ryan asked sitting next to Seth.

"No, she's not."

"She isn't? Is it that flu bug?"

"No…. it's something called pregnancy." He shook his head as he looked up at the mighty sky.

"P-pregnant? No. Summer Roberts?" Ryan was bewildered by this news, especially since he warned him about it before he went to that party.

"What am I going to do? I can't have a kid," Seth said titling his head to Ryan.

"And you think I'm ready for one? Looks like we're both in pretty screwed up places." Ryan lay in the position Seth was in and stared up at the enormous sky.

"Yeah, well I just ruined the Cohen name. My parents are never going to forgive me for this one. I've made some huge mistakes – but this one is unforgivable."

"Yeah well they'll be disappointed but they can't do anything about this, what's done is done. It's pretty late, I'm going to bed." Ryan stood up and walked a couple feet to the pool house were he soon went to sleep. Ten minutes later Seth, soon went up to his room and went to bed too.

The next morning came and Seth approached the kitchen where Sandy, Ryan and Kirsten were all sitting, engaging in some conversation but was soon interrupted by Seth.

"Mom, dad. I have something to tell you." Kirsten and Sandy both turned towards him knowing by his voice it was serious. "The night I went to Cory's party, Summer and I had unprotected sex and…" He didn't want to sugarcoat anything and just decided being honest was the best thing, and laid everything on the table.

Kirsten knew what this meant and didn't need for Seth to finish his sentence. "Oh my God. Seth how could you!" This was a serious matter, and Kirsten looked as though she was about to cry.

"Seth Cohen I can not believe you made such a stupid decision! This, this…is by far the most stupidest thing you have ever done. I just, I just don't know what to do. First Ryan, and now you? I – go to your room." Burbling, Sandy didn't know where his head was or how to react to this.

Sandy wrapped his arms around Kirsten who was crying on the couch. Kirsten was clearly devastated, though Sandy held his emotions inside. Seth was well aware of how his choice affected his family.

"I am so sorry…." Seth said, though that wouldn't do anything, he truly was.

Kirsten turned to him, teary eyed as she shook her head. The disappointment she felt was unbearable and he knew that telling them was going to be the hardest. Seth took the walk of shame up to his room where he laid in his bed wishing that this never happened, that this part of his life could be erased. But soon after realizing it couldn't it just made him more upset and angry. What was he going to do? His life now seemed to have hit rock bottom and now he was going to be bring a baby into the world? He was confused, embarrassed, he hated the pain he caused his parents but he realized that he made this decision to sleep with Summer and unfortunately, he now has to deal with the consequences of his actions.

Ryan sat at the kitchen table feeling out of place, and decided that Kirsten and Sandy needed time to talk and figure things out so he cleared off the table with his food and emptied it into the sink.

"I'm going to the pool house." He opened the sliding door and walked to the pool house.

Sandy and Kirsten Cohen stood in the kitchen, Kirsten crying and Sandy trying to comfort her, but on the verge of tears himself. They didn't know what to do; they were for the first time in their marriage helpless in a time of need when their sons needed them the most.


	6. chapter six

A/N: Sorry for the delay, school has been hectic and I haven't gotten the chance to upload a new chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews - I love them and you all are so nice for doing that. I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit long buta lot happens.

Seth and Summer had dropped the bomb of their pregnancy a little over a month ago, and things between everyone was at an all time low. Sandy and Kirsten were so upset with both boys they refused to talk with them, for at least now. The house was silent but the disappointment was visible.

"Mom – can we talk? Please?" Seth asked walking into the living room seeing his mother sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Seth, I can't talk with you. Not now." She stood from the couch and walked into the other room leaving Seth behind. Never in his life has he felt more alone, the two people he could talk about anything with – they weren't there.

Ryan ran down the steps, semi-dressed up as she noticed Seth in the living room.

"Where are you going man?" Seth asked curiously.

"To Marissa's, she has a doctor's appointment and I told her I'd take her to it." Ryan straightened his tie, and fixed his hair in a nearby mirror making sure he looked okay.

"You look fine man, go, go be with your girlfriend. Go see your child, take pictures!" Ryan waved goodbye to him as he left the house in a hurry.

Seth was alone in the house; with nothing to do so he jogged back into the living room and picked up the phone dialing Summer's number.

"Hello?" Summer answered, her mouth apparently full as her voice was inaudible.

"Summer?"

"Cohen, good thing you called. Can you bring me another pizza…. the works, and bring it by my house?" She asked, taking another bite of whatever she was eating.

"Summer I – "

"Thanks Cohen, see you soon." Hearing the dial tone on the other end of the phone he hung up. He shrugged his shoulders and ran up the steps to his parent's room, knocking before he entered.

"I'm going to Summer's house. She called and wanted me to get her a pizza so I told her I would. I should be home in a couple of hours." Sandy nodded and Seth left the room heading downstairs towards the door sighing. The pregnancy wasn't the worst part of this; it was the distress he caused his parents.

"What are we going to do with him? I don't know how much longer this silent treatment can last. It's just every time he tries to talk to me, the anger and sadness I feel towards this situation just over powers everything. Where did we go wrong with him?" This had been the first time she ever questioned her parenting ability and this was probably by far the farthest you could question it.

"Kirsten, first off – we had nothing to do with this. We warned Seth about the dangers of teenage sex, the health classes he takes in school, we did everything we could but we can't watch everything he does. He used poor judgment and he ruled out everything we ever taught him and now because of it, he's going to be a father. At seventeen. We can't stay angry at him for long, I think he knows how severe this really is." Sandy sat next to Kirsten leaning his head on hers and rubbing her back.

"I know, but I can't help but feel some sort of responsibility for this. We're going to be grandparents, not only by Seth but Ryan too…. two new babies entering the world by our sons. Why is this happening? Is this some sort of test or something? If it is, I failed because I know I'm the worst mother on earth."

"Kirsten will you stop? This isn't our problem. As much as we want to blame it and say if I would have done this, if this never have happened – who knows. Seth and Ryan are going to be fathers, which we can't help no matter how much we want to. But they've done an adult thing so now they have to act like adults and take care of their children. This isn't on us anymore."

"You're right, I just…. I don't want them doing this by themselves especially since I know how tough it is." Kirsten rested her head on Sandy's and was on the brink of crying.

"I know, but we need to present a strong front and understand that they did this and now they have to deal with it. Agreed?" Sandy asked turning to her.

Kirsten nodded and he pulled her up by grabbing her hands.

"This house has turned into such a sad, depressed house – I'm sick of it. Dance with me." He turned on the music loudly and as Sandy's and Kirsten's hands met, they slow danced. For the first time in a while, Kirsten actually smiled and at that moment they both knew that they'd survive this.

After picking up a pizza at the nearest pizza place, Seth drove his car over to Summer's house.

"Pizza's here." Seth announced as he walked into Summer's house. Summer reached towards the pizza box opening it and inhaling the wonderful pizza smell. "How do you eat that? The guy looked at me and asked if I had a death wish."

"You wouldn't understand, but if you're going to mock me you can leave. Don't come between a pregnant girl and her food." Summer already started eating it, and was almost halfway done.

"So how have you been? You have your first doctor's appointment this Wednesday right?" Seth asked sitting at her table.

"Yeah" She said, her mouth full. "This Wednesday, you can drive me right? No one's going to be here and I really don't want to go by myself."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." He walked over to Summer and kissed her forehead. "I love you, I really do." Seth said smiling at her.

"And I love you, I just don't love this situation." She now finished one piece and was now onto another.

"Is it fine for you to be eating like that?" He had never been around pregnant women and he had no idea how they act.

"I'm only two months pregnant, I'm not showing yet but you're already calling me fat?" She dropped her pizza and her eyes filled with tears. Blame it on the hormones.

"Summer, no…. I didn't mean it like that. You're beautiful. I don't know what I'm talking about." He hugged her and she then seized her crying and continued eating.

"Good. You sure you don't want a piece?" She offered her a slice of the pizza, which Seth turned down.

"Definitely not."

At the doctor's office, Marissa and Ryan sat nervously. She was four months pregnant and it was the first appointment Ryan had attended so it was big for both of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Atwood please?" Doctor Riley said as he entered the waiting room.

Ryan and Marissa stood from the seats aware of everyone's thoughts, even the doctor's, but as both held hands they grasped them tighter and walked behind the doctor.

Marissa knew the procedure by now. She walked over to the examining table and lay back lifting up her shirt to reveal her slightly raised stomach. Ryan sat next to Marissa in a chair as the doctor flipped through his charts.

"How have you been feeling lately Marissa?" Doctor Riley asked.

"Nauseous. Every time I eat I always end up throwing it back up, my back hurts, my ankles are swelling, I have headaches and I can never seem to pull myself away from food." Doctor Riley laughed.

"Perfectly normal. You have been reading the book I recommended right? What to Expect When You're Expecting?" Marissa nodded and Ryan watched in amazement, he had no idea what was going on. "We're going to have a look at the baby now."

He pushed the ultrasound machine to his side and grabbing a bottle of clear gel, he squirted it on Marissa's belly. With a slight jump, he rolled the probe over her stomach and black and white images appeared on the screen. He rolled the probe around clicking it every few seconds taking pictures of the baby to print out to the proud parents-to-be. Marissa looked in awe at the screen; she was looking at a perfectly beautiful baby that she and Ryan made together. Though Ryan had no idea that they were even looking at the baby, to him the screen was just black and white with some blurry images Marissa soon pointed out certain body parts.

"The baby looks great, we calculated it's weight and size…. and now let's have a listen to its heart." He removed the probe and turned off the ultrasound machine. He held the wand onto her stomach and after moving it around to find the baby's heart the room was soon filled with the sounds of their baby's heartbeats, which Ryan thought sounded like galloping horses.

"Ryan – that's the baby. Its heartbeat." Marissa held Ryan's hand as Ryan listened and a sense of pride came over him; yes the baby wasn't here physically but he understood he made this little person that was growing inside of Marissa and knew just how special it is.

They soon finished up the doctor's appointment and everything checked out to be fine, mother and baby were doing great and except with orders to eat more, she then was given some prenatal vitamins and Ryan and Marissa were free to go.

"I can't believe how awesome that was. You and I created a baby…this little baby" He held up a blurry picture the doctor had giving him and then bent down to Marissa's stomach rubbing her stomach lightly. You hear that baby, this is your daddy…. and I love you very much." He was excited and he vowed to do whatever it took for this to work, whatever would make Marissa happy and what would keep their baby healthy.

"It is pretty wonderful isn't it? I know that our age is a big factor but a baby is a baby no matter at what age one comes. I know we're going to have to buy all these baby things and probably go into debt from it–"

"But we'll live as a family, we'll be happy and we'll all be together. I can't wait until this baby is born. I don't think I've ever felt more excited." Marissa smiled widely at Ryan's exhilaration but she knew that they'd be okay, yes it was going to take work, a lot of it, but she was willing to do whatever it takes and Ryan was also. Yes, they were only teenagers taking on adult tasks but they loved each other and to them, that's all the mattered.

The boys spent the day over Marissa and Summer's houses and as they entered the doorway together, their sat Sandy and Kirsten. Both with stern expressions, and Kirsten looking as pale as a ghost, the turned to the boys and asked them to sit down.

"Your mother and I have been talking…." Sandy stated. Ryan and Seth sat down on the bordering couch across from their parents and knew that 'been talking' doesn't mean anything good.

"We've decided that you both need to learn your lessons on how serious this really is so we rented two apartments. One for Ryan and Marissa and the other for Seth and Summer. You will live there, on your own and support yourselves like families do." Kirsten rubbed the side of her arm, this killed her inside and having to be the strict mother was never easy.

"You're kicking us out? Mom…dad! C'mon, we, we can't live by ourselves I don't even have a job." Seth stood up and began arguing with his parents as Ryan sat quietly on the couch. In Ryan's head, he still couldn't believe all this was happening but instead of arguing with Sandy and Kirsten he knew that they weren't doing this to be mean, or to get back at them for doing this…. but they did this because they love both the boys and know this is for their own good.

"We're doing this for you own good, this isn't our decision." Kirsten whimpered through tears.

"Isn't your-isn't your decision? Really mom, then who's was it?" Seth was enraged with Kirsten and Sandy and was going to argue it out all he could, something Ryan would have done but the boys seemed to have switched roles.

"Seth, don't you talk to your mother like this! You created this baby and now you're going to support it! We had talks about sex; lectures and you even take health class, which I'm sure talked about it. You threw away all we ever said about it, how dangerous and unsafe it is and had sex and now look where it's gotten you. An unwed father at the age of seventeen, so don't you dare talk to your mother like she and I were the ones who did something wrong. " Sandy turned red, a vein in his neck began to bulge. Ryan knew this was serious but he wasn't going to argue because he knew he was wrong.

"It was only one time dad! One time!" Holding out his sentence, Seth looked into Sandy's eyes as his voice began to break.

"It only takes one time, son." Sandy put his hand on Seth's shoulders and as they hugged Kirsten began crying. For the first time in a month Seth actually was thinking about how serious this really is, a baby.

"How much time until we have to leave? Where are we going to live?" Ryan stood up now joining the little family circle.

"By the end of this week, you're going to live in those apartment complexes, Sunnyside Meadows. We paid for one month's rent, you two are in charge of the rest. And you're going to like it, it has two floors and comes mostly furnished with two bedrooms." Kirsten and Ryan hugged, she was now going to get use to the fact they're weren't going to be around that much.

The week went by quickly and during the last few days at the Cohen house, Ryan and Seth had packed up all their things and moved most of it into their new apartments. The rooms were completely emptied, everything was gone and it sat cluttered in their new homes. Their parents had talked with both Summer and Marissa's and all agreed this was the best thing to do, for them to be on their own, and to be financially cut out.

Saturday morning came around and Sandy and Kirsten dropped off the boys at their houses, Summer and Marissa soon met them down there. After a teary good-bye, the four seventeen-year olds were left by themselves and boy did they hate the feeling of freedom. The apartment complexes were on a small piece of land, all circled around an underground pool. To them it seemed like they were in a retirement center since all they're neighbors were over sixty.

Ryan and Marissa went into their houses, Seth and Summer doing the same. They decided they needed to unpack first and maybe meet up for dinner later.

"We really need to put things away. Are you going to help?" Ryan hunched over a box that read in permanent marker 'kitchen' and picked it up, his face crimson as it took a lot of strength to lift it.

"I'm sort of tired Ryan. Can we do this later?" Marissa sat on their couch, the living room had all its furniture and everything was set. All they needed to do was move the boxes that covered the floor into their respected rooms.

"So you're not going to help, at all?" Ryan walked down the hall into the living room setting the box on the counter. He started empting the box out, setting dishes, and cups, and silverware into their drawers and cupboards trying to get their house straightened out.

"I'm helping, just from a far. Ryan…. I'm tired and my back's hurting." She whined from the other room. He mocked her, mouthing what she was saying from the kitchen.

He finished emptying the box out and began starting a pile outside on their fenced in patio.

He wasn't going to stop until the house was situated with and he quickly began on another room. The big things were set in place, their tv's, table's, dressers, couches, beds and their computer it was up to the two of them to put everything away.

Back at Seth and Summer's house Summer surprisingly was helping. She was hunched over a box trying to lift it though it seemed like she picked a heavy box.

"Here, let me get this." Seth ran to help her and lifting it from the bottom he walked up their stairs into their bedroom, Summer following.

"I really do like this place, it's a perfect, cozy little apartment but big enough for a family." Summer walked behind Seth wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Yes, it will be a perfect, cozy little place after we get everything unpacked. I have an idea, why don't you go shopping while and I'll stay here and unpack?" He turned to Summer giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"That sounds great, I'll go call Marissa and see if she wants to come." She raced down the stairs into the kitchen were a phone was hanging on the wall. Dialing Marissa's number, she waited for someone to pick up.

Marissa reached over to their phone picking it up, their first call in their new apartment. "Hello?"

"Coop, it's me. I'm going grocery shopping, want to come?" Summer asked excitedly.

"Sure I'd love to, I'll be right over." She hung up the phone and made her way into the kitchen were Ryan was and rested her arms around his shoulder. "I'm going with Summer, we're going grocery shopping. I'll be home soon." She kissed his cheek and started walking away.

"You can go grocery shopping but you can't help me unpack our house? I thought you said you were tired, and if you are you should rest." His arm reached into another box, he pulled out their coffee maker and set it up on the side of the countertop.

"I'll help you when I come home, promise. I'll be home later, love you." She blew him a kiss and grabbed her purse before she met Summer at her car.

"Ready Coop?" She clicked the unlock button on her car remote and both hoped in driving to a near by grocery store.

Summer parked the car in a parking spot and the two bounded from the car. They both grabbed a cart and the two, laughing, walked into their grocery store.

"Let's go down every row, take our time because the longer we stay here the more the boys will get done at home." Summer laughed and began stocking the cart, they were in the dairy section and she grabbed some milk, eggs and some chocolate pudding.

"Pudding? How childish of you" Marissa laughed setting some foods into her carts.

"It's these damn cravings." The pushed the cart a little further and both their attentions were set on a pregnant lady who was trying to reach for something but having trouble due to her stomach. She looked like she was about nine months pregnant, her stomach was huge and both girls cringed at the thought.

"Pretty soon…. we're going to look like that." Marissa said cowering as both passed by the lady.

"Yeah, we're already on our way. The book says you start showing around the fourth month and really start showing at five months. That's about two more months for me." Summer reached over again adding to their cart.

"Yeah, well I'm already there. I'm already showing." She looked down at her stomach. She pulled on the bottom of her shirt a little; the bulge of her stomach became more noticeable.

They walked further down and saw a baby in its baby carrier crying. The frantic mother rummaging through her baby bag to see if there's anything she has to stop the wailing and as the mother holds things up to try to stop the baby, it swats at the stuff causing it to fall on the ground.

"And then we're going to have one of those." Summer bit her bottom lip and the two continued shopping. An hours worth of shopping produced a completely filled shopping cart, Summer could barely steer it because the food blocked her view. Marissa pushed an evenly filled basket herself.

"That'll be two hundred and fifty seven dollars please." The lady asked as she finished ringing up all of Summer's items.

"Two hundred and fifty seven dollars? Seth's going to kill me." She winced at the thought especially since they were now on their own, supporting each other and Seth didn't even have a job. The bag boy finished loading all the groceries into paper bags and carrying them to her cart, and after she signed her name on the check and handed it to the lady, she pushed her cart forward and waited to the side for Marissa.

It was Marissa's turn now and after five minutes of ringing up her total it came to two hundred and forty nine dollars and sixty cents. Marissa paid the lady, both knew they went all little overboard with things but the guys should have known not to give them their credit cards.

They pushed their baskets to their cars, which they loaded them and both soon realized it wasn't as easy as it once had been. Marissa had picked up a bag full of nothing too heavy and situated it in the trunk. She then had to stop, taking a few breathes as she noticed that this task was getting harder and Summer seemed to have noticed it too. Loading the car took them a few minutes longer then it once had and after the last bag was in the trunk, Summer started the car while Marissa put the carts back.

The ride soon ended and both sighed when they pulled into their building. This was now home. Summer bolted out of the car and ran a couple feet to the front door of their apartment, seeing Seth and Ryan sitting there having a drink.

"We're back, a little help please?" Summer asked as she popped her head in for a second and then soon came back to Marissa's side. The boys rose from their seats and followed Summer to the car, Ryan taking a bag that it seemed Marissa couldn't handle. As he pulled it away, Marissa furrowed an eyebrow at him and thought to herself 'does he really think I'm not capable of putting away groceries?' But shook the thought and soon grabbed at another bag.

"Buy enough stuff?" Seth teased as he grabbed at the last bag and Summer shut the trunk. Ryan and Marissa were in their home unpacking and now it was her and Seth's turn.

"Fine, I know we went a little crazy but I saw some things and it looked appetizing." Seth looked in the bag and sighed as he saw she got three different types of cakes, and two flavors of puddings.

"You don't even like this stuff." Seth opened a cabinet and set the items down. Their house was cleared out for the most part and now that the shopping was done it was time to start looking for a job.

Now instead of graduating from highschool and going to college they'd now have to get jobs, pay rent on their apartment; buy necessities for their babies, feed and cloth themselves and then take care of the baby after it's born. Meaning dirty diapers, spit up, crying constantly, and no sleep, they had no idea what they got themselves into.

Around six, the four decided to go out to dinner as first night celebration in their new homes. They walked over to a near-bye burger restaurant where they hung out just like old times.

"So what do you think?" Ryan asked, gripping his burger and taking a bite.

"About…?" Seth asked and soon realized what he meant. "It's not all it's cracked up to be, it's a lot harder then I thought but we're all seventeen now so it was going to happen sooner or later." Seth moved his lips onto his straw sipping on his strawberry shake.

"We'll, we're finally free. No more school, no more parents, everything's up to us." Ryan nodded as he wiped his hand on a paper towel.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we graduated from high school and Marissa and I weren't showing. All those rumors going around school couldn't be confirmed." She dug into her salad with ranch dressing, eating as though she hadn't for days.

"Calm down there Sum, we can always order you another one." Seth watched her, laughing at her comical eating habits that were soon shot down by her death glare.

Marissa grabbed her cup of sprite and held it in the air. "I purpose a toast. To freedom, living with the men we love and to happy and healthy families." The rest raised their glasses and then pulled away, sipping from them.

"I'm glad that we're all still friends and that we're all going through this together. I love you guys." Summer took Marissa's hand, and Seth's and looked at Ryan with a smile, pregnancy for the most part had turned Summer nice.

The four joked around, and soon left after their meals were completed where the couples parted into their new apartments.

Seth picked Summer up into his arms, and the two soon began to kiss. He kicked off his shoes while still balancing Summer in his arms and with a little leg movement; Summer's soon fell to the ground also.

"Welcome home Summer." She hugged him tightly and the two moved their way up to their bedroom for well-deserved sleep. Getting changed into their pajamas, the two laid in bed, Seth's arm under Summer's neck and the two cuddled next to each other.

"I really think we're going to be okay." She turned her head and looked up into Seth's eye and with a warm smile Seth kissed the top of her head.

"I do too. We're going to make it, but we can't with both of us being exhausted. I have a job interview tomorrow at the Crab Shack and if it goes good I could have myself a job."

"Goodnight. I love you." Summer shut her eyes shifting a little under the covers and moved into a comfortable position.

"I love you too." They soon feel asleep in each other's arms and where they didn't feel all alone and abandoned by their families. Dreams consisting of the two of them living in an old, two-floor house, with a white picket fence and a little dog, the house filled of laughter and the little family of three outside spending some family time together. Seth at the barbeque turning over some hamburgers as he smiles lovingly at Summer who returns outside with a tray holding three glasses and a pitcher of orange juice while their son plays fetch with their little dog. A perfect dream Seth could only hope would come true.


	7. chapter seven

Two months had passed since the four had been alone, and what a crazy two months it had been. Marissa was now six months pregnant and it was now visible that she was indeed pregnant, and Summer only four months was equally big. Seth and Ryan both worked at the Crab Shack for fourteen hours, five times a week as well as having another job at a local shopping store every week for one day. The money they made paid off the rent and just left enough for food, but it started getting to the girls that they never saw their guys. When they'd make their appearance it was either in the morning right before they had to go to work or when they ended their shift and were too exhausted to even talk. It was Sunday, and Seth was sleeping in due to a hard day at work the night before. Summer stood by the door to the closet looking at her refection in the full length, wall mirror. Wearing a simple long sleeved red shirt she groaned, tugging on the bottom to make it stay down over her stomach. A series of walking into the walk-in closet coming out with different shirt, a whimper, and back into the closet she went. The noise woke Seth up and his vision blurred, he rubbed his eyes getting a better picture of what was going on.

"You look beautiful," Seth said smiling childishly as he watched Summer's reflection in the mirror.

"No, I look fat. I'm huge and nothing can fit over my stomach anymore." She rested her hand on top of her stomach and turned to the side seeing her profile and then stormed back into the closet.

"You're having a baby, do you expect yourself to look skinny? And plus, I've seen women way bigger then you." His comment wasn't necessary and in fact made her angrier.

She came out agreeing finally on an outfit and Seth soon realized what she put on.

"Is that one of my work shirts?" He flipped the covers off of him and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes and if you say one word I'll –" Seth put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a kiss.

"You look beautiful no matter what you wear. And maybe you and Marissa should go maternity shopping?" He moved his way into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"Are you implying something Seth?" He couldn't win so he decided to keep his mouth shut and not say anything. He brushed his teeth and emerged from the bathroom to find Summer missing from the room.

He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen he went, opening a cabinet and pulling out the box of cereal. He was hungry and grabbing a cereal bowl, he tipped the box over expecting the cereal to fly out but instead there was nothing. He turned to Summer seeing her sitting at the table, reading Seth's beloved newspaper along with finishing off his favorite cereal.

"Great." He said softly.

"What? I was hungry and that's all I could find." She said scooping a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Seth just stood there nodding his head as he bit the lower part of his lip.

Marissa waddled into the doctor's office as Ryan opened the door. Wearing a jean skirt and a long sleeved white shirt, nothing fancy, she sat in the waiting room her hand resting on her stomach.

"The baby's kicking, I think its excited about the appointment." She looked down at her now rounded stomach and slightly grazed it with the tips of her fingers. Ryan soon did the same looking up at Marissa as the two fused over the kick. The doctor came out to greet them, and the two followed behind him into the exam room, Ryan followed the waddling Marissa.

"I'll be right back, I need to go grab your chart and if you could lie down on the examination table, I'll be there in a second." The doctor left the room and Marissa struggled to get onto the table but with Ryan's help she soon was situated. Ryan took her hand and stroked the top of it with his finger and smiled happily.

"Remember, no matter what we're not going to find out what the gender of the baby is." Marissa strengthened her grip to Ryan's hand and he squirmed in pain.

"Right, I remembered."

The doctor came back in and reviewed his chart as he began the procedure. Marissa moved her shirt up, exposing her stomach. The doctor moved his hand onto her stomach feeling to see what position the baby was in, breech or head down.

"I can feel the baby's head, it's right here" his fingers pushed down on right side of her stomach he moved up along in a semi circle, able to feel the baby's body. "And right here is its butt, right below your rib cage."

"That's why I feel like I can never breath." Marissa quirked.

They both laughed as the doctor took measurements of Marissa's stomach and then wrote it down in her charts. He moved the ultrasound machine towards Marissa; he spurted gel onto her stomach and moved the probe around to see the baby. It was moving around, and as the picture was now a clear view of the baby's head they profile was now visible– absolutely beautiful. The doctor moved it around making sure it had all the parts it needed, nothing looked wrong and to get its weight and measurements. The doctor turned to Marissa as he moved the probe around a little more.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Doctor James asked curiously.

Marissa and Ryan turned to each other and shook their heads trying to fight away the temptation. "No, we don't want to find out the – yeah…. yeah we do." Ryan started, but Marissa finished.

"I'll write it down and put it in an envelope so if you want to find out the gender of the baby, you can." He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper writing down the gender of the baby, placing it in an envelope he sealed it shut and took black permanent marker drawing a line on the front, stopping both from peeking. They finished up the appointment and everything was great, the baby was right on track. Ryan put the envelope in his pocket and they both tried their hardest to forget that they even had that silly piece of paper, and the car ride home was unbearable.

Summer walked into their house, shopping bags hanging from her arms she had spent the day maternity shopping. She waddled up the stairs and into their bedroom dropping all the bags onto the ground and decided to try something on. Summer appeared downstairs in the living room leaning up against the wall. She wore a red v-neck tank top that covered her shoulders, it fit her perfectly since it wasn't too loose but not too tight. It was decorated with white flowers and it had transparent fabric over it to give it a wrinkled look. She topped it off with a khaki skirt and some new black high heels. She looked great.

"W-wow!" Seth said, his mouth hanging open, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. "You're one hot mama" he laughed and they both began kissing.

"Ow!" Summer shrieked, her hand upon her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked curious of why Summer was in pain.

"It's the baby…it kicked, here feel this." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her large stomach, sharing in the excitement of feeling their baby kick especially since she now was in the month of being able to feel movements and kicks.

Their enjoyment was soon ended as the phone rang; it was Seth's mother.

"Hello?" Seth said, watching Summer tease him from the living room.

"Seth, its mom – how are you? How's Summer?" She sat down on the couch talking with the son she hasn't heard from for a while.

"I'm fine, Summer's great we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Really? Are you and Summer going to find out what the baby is?" Seth rolled his eyes, everyone was asking if they were going to find out or not and when Seth would tell them they weren't they'd immediately tell them they're crazy.

"No, just like Ryan and Marissa – we're not going to find out what the gender is. We want to be surprised." He held the phone away from his ear hearing his mother's nagging from the other end. Summer laughed as she started to munch on some doritos in the bag Seth left behind on the couch.

"Seth sweetie, remember that you and Summer are coming over to our house for dinner, two weeks from Saturday. Love you" Kirsten said.

"Right, two weeks from Saturday. I'm sure Summer will call and tell you about the appointment. Talk to you soon, love you too. Bye." Seth hung up the phone and prowled towards Summer jumping on the couch next to her.

"What'd your mom call about?" Summer said munching on a dorito chip.

"To see how we were, but really nag us about not finding out what we're having." He laid his head on her shoulder as he played with her hand.

"I don't know why people care so much it's not their decision, it's ours. And speaking of the baby you said you were going to help with the baby book." Summer scooted to the end of the couch and with three tries she finally came to and waddled over to the closet grabbing the baby book from a shelf.

"Do we have to now?" Seth groaned, falling onto the part where Summer was sitting.

"Seth, I want our son or daughter to be able to read this when they get older and there's only five months left in this pregnancy…." She started to cry, the hormones kicking in "I thought that'd it be a nice thing we could do together and I-I…."

"Shh, I'm sorry. You're right, I'll help." They both sat down at the kitchen table, Seth staring at the white piece of paper where writing would be filled in after the baby's born and the rainbow striped background.

She opened the baby book and wrote a little message, since they weren't sure of what the baby was Summer just simply called it 'baby'. She wrote a message telling this child of how much her and Seth loved it and couldn't wait until it arrived. On the first page was a picture of Summer and Seth, one taken before she got pregnant with writing at the bottom describing how old they were, what was going on and just a little background information. The second page was more pictures taken of the two of them along with some pictures of their family members such as Marissa and Ryan, their grandparents and everyone who'd be apart of this little baby's life. There was a page of writing, mostly Summer's telling the baby how she felt when she found out she was pregnant, who she'd tell and how Seth and everyone reacted. She had Seth write also about how he felt. She wanted this baby book to be perfect, where the baby could look at it when it was older and know exactly what was going on, how she was feeling and what she looked like. The second page was filled with pictures that were taken of Summer now that she had been pregnant, with how far along she was underneath. Doctor appointments, cravings, how she felt was written by Summer. She often would write two or three times a day updating her progress and would occasionally get Seth to write too.

"You did all this? This is wonderful, I know our baby will love it." He looked in wonder of how awesome this baby book was and couldn't believe she had done all this.

"Let's add the sonogram pictures from the doctor's appointment…and the pictures that we had Marissa take of the two of us." She pulled out the picture envelope and flipping through photos she set some down on the table, the ones she wanted to use.

"You got these developed quickly, these were taken only last week." Seth picked up the pictures she set on the table and flipped through them as well.

She got out some double-sided tape and added them to each corner setting the pictures on the next page in the baby book. She finished after writing a few things underneath the pictures and closed the book until it was time for another update.

"Do you remember my mom saying something about a dinner two weeks from this Saturday?" They shifted up and Seth stared at Summer as she put away the baby book.

"No, probably just some dinner where they'll tell us all about stories of when your mom was pregnant with you, and horror stories about delivery. I can only imagine what it's going to be like." She shook her head in thought, she didn't like being fussed over and this dinner was going to be about her and the baby.

"Well don't worry because I'll be there and if it's going to be miserable, we'll be miserable together." They cuddled closer to each other as Seth glanced at the time. "Oh, the games on." He quickly released and scampered into the other room where he turned on the football game.

Ryan and Marissa took the long way home and when they finally parked their car in their parking spot Ryan swung over to her side opening the door for her.

"Thank you very much." It was now difficult to get out of the car, it seemed like everything was difficult now and it just made her more depressed.

They walked into their house and Ryan put his jacket on the back of a chair and quickly brought into view the envelope.

"Should we?" Marissa bit her lip, they both agreed earlier on in the pregnancy not to find out but with the temptation of the baby's gender in Ryan's hand the plan was in the trash.

"It's up to you, I'm fine with now knowing." He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water taking a sip.

"Fine, fine, fine. Open it. Let's just – let's just find out, in the long run it'll be the best for everyone." Ryan sat down, his stomach in knots as this was the moment of truth for both of them.

He handed her the envelope, and nervously she unsealed it grasping the folded paper in her hands. "This is it, we're now going to know if it's a boy or a girl."

Marissa unfolded it cautiously as she read the doctor's handwriting and tears immediately feel from her face. She turned the paper around so Ryan could read it and as he did, he was blown away – this was truly a gift and he was deep down inside praying that, the baby's gender would be this.

"A girl…." Marissa said behind tears. Her mascara running she wiped the underneath of her eye with a tissue. "I can't believe we're having a precious little girl"

Ryan hugged her tightly as they could stop calling Marissa's stomach an 'it' and now could call her a she until they agreed on a name. They stayed in an embrace for over a minute, tears streaming down their faces, as both were extremely happy hearing the news of a baby girl. Especially Ryan since he'd now be able to have his 'daddy's little girl', it was just so overwhelming.


	8. chapter eight

A/N: All of you who review – THANK YOU! Twenty-three! – more then I could have asked for so far, thanks again.

**Theoclovestheoc**: I know Summer's not having twins…I guess I just wrote that Summer was as big as Marissa just to highlight how big they both are. Some women look like they're having twins and or look like they're further along even though they're not there yet – lol, that make sense, I hope it does. I've been emphasizing Summer's eating habits the most between the two of them so I guess it kind of makes sense that Summer's so big. I hope that clears it up, I and I also hope you're not as confused as I am by my whole explanation.

Again, thank you to all of you – I'm SO glad you're enjoying this. Recap for people who may have missed how far along they are at this point. Marissa is seven months along, and Summer is five…this is also another chapter where a lot takes place and there's also a semi- cliff hanger, I guess if you want to call it that. Enjoy!

Sandy and Kirsten were holding a dinner tonight for Seth and Summer, and with further investigation they found out that Ryan and Marissa were invited too which didn't make the night seem so bad.

It was Summer and Seth's appointment day, a quick check-up and then off to the dinner they'd go. Both girls saw the same man, someone Kirsten saw when she was pregnant and recommended Doctor James. Summer walked into the office wearing a one piece, v-neck maternity dress. It was a simple red dress that tied in the back and her hair was perfectly straightened and rested ideally on her shoulders. Seth wasn't too dressed up either; he wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt underneath a brown short-sleeved one. The shirt had three navy blue boxes with some writing in it, and some faded blue jeans. The two walked in to the doctor's office and sat down in the waiting room chair. Summer flipped through a pregnancy magazine as Seth skimmed the room seeing nothing but pregnant women who were now staring at him. He hunched over in his chair, he was very uncomfortable and that was apparent. He began fidgeting with his hands and Summer soon noticed it as she hit the side of his arm.

"Behave." She scolded him as she furrowed her eyebrow and as he reacted the Doctor came out to get them.

"Seth and Summer Cohen?" Doctor James looked directly at the two teenagers as they were directed into an exam room.

Seth held Summer's hand as he helped her up on the table. She adjusted her seating and laid back, her head elevated. Seth stood next to her holding her hand the entire time.

The doctor moved Summer's shirt to expose her stomach and began to feel the baby's. The doctor told Summer and Seth that the baby was in a breech position.

"Is this bad? The baby being breech?" Seth asked, he had never heard of this before and certainly didn't know if this complicated anything.

"No, this isn't bad it just means that if the baby doesn't turn before Summer goes into labor, a cesarean section may be needed." He finished with that, and moved onto Summer's weight and the measure of her stomach. He made her stand on a scale.

The doctor looking over her shoulder, he jotted some notes down.

"No, you're not allowed to look" She pushed Seth back and he went back to his chair where he waited for the next thing. "I feel huge, my feet hurt, my back wont stop aching and my stomach gets bigger by the hour." She stepped off the scale and scooted with difficulty back onto the exam table.

The doctor laughed and said reassuring her "you're perfect, you're right on schedule, your weight is right where you're suppose to be. Now let's have a look at that baby."

He began looking at the ultrasound of the baby, moving the probe all around her stomach checking every body part to make sure nothing was wrong and that this little one was fine. With clicking sounds, the machine began printing out pictures and with some final configurations, the doctor jotted some more things down and with the news the baby was fine, Summer and Seth exhaled. "One more thing, I forgot to ask when I was doing the ultrasound. Do you want to know the baby's sex?" He was putting everything away and with his arms crossed he turned his direction to the doctor.

"No, we're going to be surprised. Thanks though." Seth helped Summer off the table and the doctor nodded handing him a white slip to give to the receptionist at the front desk.

"See, can your worrying stop now? The baby's fine." Seth handed the receptionist a white slip of paper, a prescription for prenatal vitamins and after she called a local pharmacy Seth and Summer were free to go.

"I don't know, what if this breech thing becomes serious? I don't want a c-section." She became angry about that, the thought of her stomach being cut open and having a scar for the rest of her life.

"Don't worry, there's other things to worry about…like this dinner. You ready for it?" They reached the car and both got in.

"I'm ready, it'll probably just be a tiny little family dinner in celebration for their first two grandchildren."

Seth started the car up and drove to his parents' house and as both climbed the top of the stairs they exhaled loudly. "Here we go."

Seth opened the door and for some reason the lights were out. He noticed that Ryan and Marissa's car was parked out front so he thought it odd that it appeared like no one was home.

"Mom? Dad…. Ryan?" Seth said groping his way to the nearest wall to turn on a light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled and as the light were turned on Summer noticed that there was a banner that read Baby Shower hanging on the frame of two walls. There were pink and blue balloons floating about the house and Ryan and Marissa part of the crowd.

"A baby shower? Seth did you know about this?" Summer asked him, and as he nodded she slapped his chest. "I can't believe you hid this from me."

"Believe me it was tough, Mom and Dad, Ryan and I wanted to throw you and Marissa a surprise baby shower so – surprise." He hugged her but she refused and waddled her way towards Marissa.

The girls hugged, their stomachs got in the way so it made it difficult.

"I was just as surprised, I never would have guessed they were hiding this." Marissa said laughing "but look at that." She pointed to the two large piles of presents one for each of the girls.

"Presents? As much as we need things, we haven't even gone shopping yet – I can't."

"It's a baby shower, there's always presents at baby showers. Speaking of the baby, how was your appointment?" She looked down at her friend's equally large stomach.

"Everything's fine, the baby's breech which I'm sort of worried about but other then that me and the baby are doing great." Marissa nodded. "And how's your little girl?"

"She's great. We're right on schedule and now the hardest thing we have to do is pick out some names, you should hear some of Ryan's choices." The girls laughed and while they were chatting, Kirsten and the boys were talking in the kitchen.

"How did Summer's appointment go?" Kirsten asked scooping some salad onto her plate.

"Mother and baby are doing just fine – dad on the other hand is going scared out of his mind." Seth sat down on a kitchen chair.

"Seth it's perfectly normal, it's first time nerves. I had it, your father had it when I was pregnant with you." Kirsten began eating her salad.

"It's like I want this baby to be born so I can meet it and get my life as close to normal as I can, but then I also want it to stay in there until we're older. I'm going to be a father in less then four months and I think it's really starting to kick in."

"Seth I'm nervous too…. but the baby is coming whether we want it to or not." Ryan bended over the table moving his eyes between Seth and Kirsten.

"You're nervous, any first time father would be but you have all these people who are willing to help, your father and I wouldn't mind babysitting any time. We're here to help you because we know this is hard. But let's not think about this tonight, how about present time?" Kirsten finished her salad and threw her plate in the garbage. She placed her hands on the boy's back and they walked into the living room where the rest of the family was gathered.

"Present time." Sandy announced setting up four chairs for the kids to sit in. They all took their seats and everyone began handing them presents.

"How cute is this!" Summer opened a box, since they chose not to find out people either bought one for a boy and one for a girl or neutral colors. She held up a fussy light pink onsie for a baby girl, and a navy blue one for a boy. She turned to Caleb who was standing next to Kirsten. "Thank you Caleb."

The four got a lot of stuff, more stuff then they have place to fit it all. Each got equal amounts of clothes, they received playpens, and pacifiers, baby toys, car seats and both got strollers from Kirsten and Sandy. When the party ended and the car was loaded to the brim with their gifts.

"I can't thank you enough Kirsten and Sandy for throwing us this party. It was very thoughtful of you…. and everyone's gifts – Seth and I needed things badly." Seth was in the car, he already said his goodbyes and Summer was now saying hers. "The baby says thank you too, its kicking like crazy." Kirsten held out her hand and Summer placed it on her stomach allowing her to feel her grandchild.

"What a miracle" Kirsten said, a smile arose on her face as the kicks excited her. It was the first time she ever felt the baby kick, her grandchild, the baby her baby helped make. It was amazing.

Summer waved goodbye to everyone and her and Seth drove back to their house and began unpacking the car.

Marissa and Ryan were still present and were inside talking with Julie, Jimmy, Caleb and Hailey.

"We're due in a little less than eight weeks. We're turning the spare bedroom into the nursery and we're going to be painting it this weekend. The house is baby proofed, we have everything we need and more…. this baby could come any time and we'd be set." She sat snuggled next to Ryan, her stomach acting like an armrest.

"I can't believe you're having a baby. My little girl." Jimmy looked down at Marissa shaking his head; this still wasn't real for him.

"Yeah, I can barely believe it. But I'm tired, we had a long day – we better be heading home, Ryan?" Ryan stood from the couch and grasping Marissa's hand, he helped her up. He was getting use to be her servant, anything she wanted Marissa got. Anything she wanted, Ryan was at her service.

"Right. Guys, thank you so much for everything. You don't know how much we both appreciate it and we should get together again before the baby comes." Ryan and Marissa went down the line, hugging everyone and then lazily walking out the front steps greeted by Sandy and Kirsten.

"We're going to head back home now. Thank you both so much for this baby shower, Sandy you're still coming over this weekend to help with the baby's room right?"

"Right." The guys cackled and then there was more hugging until the happy couple headed to their car and drove off to their apartment. They were both exhausted and not in the mood to carry in loads of presents so they decided to leave it for tomorrow.

"Did you have fun tonight?" They walked into the house; Ryan kicked off his shoes and fell back into the couch.

"Yes, I had a lot of fun. It was a wonderful shower and I still can't believe you hid it from me." She touched her stomach as though she was in pain.

"Marissa?" Ryan became worried and from looking at Marissa's face she looked like she was in pain.

"Ryan…. I-I think, I think the baby's coming." She held the bottom of her stomach and began screaming out in pain. She was not even seven months pregnant yet; this panicked both of them especially since the baby would be premature.

"No, she can't come now – it's too early." Ryan jumped to his feet helping Marissa up.

"Well apparently she doesn't know that!" She was screaming out in pain and Ryan came to her side as he helped her into the car. She buckled herself in; the car was running he ran up the brick path pounding on Seth and Summer's door.

"It's ten o'clock, what's wrong?" Seth asked looking as though he just woke up.

"Marissa, she's…. the baby, its…." he wasn't making sense and Seth looked at him bewildered. It was like they were trying to play a game, 'sounds like, oh – baby, Marissa's having the baby?'

"Marissa's what? Calm down, why are you so crazy right now?" Ryan pointed to the car, there Marissa sat huffing loudly, screaming every so often from pain. "Oh my god man, why didn't you just say that in the first place. We'll meet you at the hospital." Ryan ran back to the car and started it up in a hurry and speeded out of the apartment complex and to the hospital. Ryan called people from his cell phone on the way there, informing their whole family to meet them at the hospital because Marissa was having the baby.

He hung up his cell phone and turned to Marissa seeing she was in pain. "Breath honey, breath." They were at a red light and Marissa eyed it, it seemed to take forever for it to turn green.

"Why don't you just shut up! I am in a lot of pain and the last thing I need is for you to be telling me what to do, just drive!" Her voice bursting with anger, Ryan didn't say anything and just let it be. He stepped on the gas as soon as the light turned green and with in seconds they arrived at the entrance of the hospital. He parked the car in a handicap spot but he didn't care, he ran to the side of the car where Marissa sat and helped her up as they quickly walked into the hospital.

"Can I get a wheelchair here, women in labor." Two hospital personnel saw Ryan and Marissa and one ran off to grab a wheelchair and soon returned helping Marissa sit and then wheeled her up to a room.

Ryan wanted to follow but he was told he couldn't, he needed to fill out paperwork before he was permitted to see Marissa. Luckily Sandy and Kirsten arrived just as Seth and Summer did, Kirsten took the paperwork over so that Ryan could go be with his girlfriend and he sprinted up to her room after he was told where it was.

"Marissa, it's okay…. I'm here." Ryan stood by her side as doctors came in and out of the room.

Marissa was examined and told she was in the beginning stages of labor. They were going to give her some medicine that would hopefully stop the contractions and that she'd have to stay over night. Marissa of course was scared, it was too soon for the baby to be born and thoughts ran through her head of something awful happening to her little girl. A nurse came in, injecting her with a shot that held medicine to impede her contractions and that the next few hours, they had to sit and wait.

"I'm really scared, what is she comes early? What if something goes wrong, we don't even have a name –" Marissa babbled on, she was crying and clutching to Ryan for dear life.

"I know Marissa, but you worrying is not going to help anything. We're in one of the top hospitals in California with one of the best doctors trying to stop these contractions. You heard what the doctor said, try to stay calm and breath. I'm scared too but whatever happens I'll be here, I'm not leaving your side."

With more visits of doctor's rushing in and out of Marissa's room, checking on the baby's heartbeat and Marissa's blood level. Hours passed and Ryan sat at Marissa's side staring at her face, the doctor's gave her medicine's to ease the pain and to help her sleep. When he saw she was finally asleep and he decided to give everyone an update who was waiting patiently in the waiting.

"Ryan how's Marissa? How's the baby?" Kirsten said panicky as his presence made everyone nervous.

"Marissa's fine for now, the doctor's gave her some stuff that helps her sleep. She's a nervous wreck and it seems like the medicine to slow down the contractions is working." Ryan rolled up his sleeves and huffed slowly.

"Oh thank God." Jimmy said placing his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"We're here, we're not leaving if you or Marissa need anything – we'll be happy to help out in any way." Sandy stood in the circle of family members who all were relieved to hear that Marissa and the baby were doing well.

Summer stood, her hand wrapped around Seth's arm as this whole event really scared her. Thinking that her child has just the likeliness of coming early too, and maybe Marissa was ready but she definitely wasn't. Both gasped as they heard the news and Summer seized her stomach, the baby was kicking and she thought it was because of how nervous Summer was.

"I'll just hang here for a little while, the rooms making me nutty and the doctor's said she'll be out for a little while." Ryan took a seat next to Sandy and Kirsten and they all began chatting again.

In the moments to pass, everyone turned to face the direction of Marissa's room as they heard the heart monitor falling flat and doctor's rushing into her room. Ryan knew something was wrong and immediately ran towards the door but was stopped by one of the nurses. Three or four nurses were standing on the sides of Marissa's bed pushing her out into the hallway of the hospital where they'd take her into surgery for an emergency c-section. She held out her hands, a little groggy from the medication and called out for Ryan.

"What's going on? Where are you taking her, is it the baby?" Ryan yelled getting even more frustrated that no one was telling him what was happening only leaving him to wonder.

The doctor was pulling up his facemask and tying it in the back, as Marissa was moved further and further down the hall until she was out of sight.

"We're taking her to surgery, an emergency c-section. The baby's in distress and her heart rate dropped considerably." The doctor started walking down the hall to the operating room, Ryan and the family following behind him stopping as Ryan demanded for more information.

"C-section? Oh my god, c-can I go in? I'm the father and Marissa needs me right now." Ryan was angry, confused and just needed to be by Marissa's side was even more aggravated when he was told he couldn't.

"This is a serious situation. If we don't perform the surgery in a given amount of time the baby could die. I'm sorry sir but now we just have to wait. When the surgery's over someone will be out to tell you about everyone's condition. I'm sorry, but I have to go." The doctor rushed down the hall and Ryan watched until the figure was out of sight. Ryan stood there, his mouth ajar and his face flustered, as he felt helpless. Marissa was in an operating room right now, alone and scared with no one to comfort her and he was out here, alone and worried.

Seconds turned into minutes, and Ryan sat in a waiting room chair hunched over as Kirsten rubbed his back trying to calm his nerves. Sandy and Jimmy stood and paced back in forth as Seth and Summer held each other closely. Seth looked down at Summer's stomach and placed his hand on it.

"Please baby, just promise me you'll stay in there for four more months." He looked up at Summer and kissed the side of her face and elongated his sigh.

It felt like years for the surgery to be done with and for him to be informed of Marissa's and his new daughter's condition. Sandy saw the doctor walking down the hall and tapped Ryan's arm to notify him.

"How is she? How's Marissa? How's the baby?" Ryan clustered his words together and was so nervous that he was inaudible.

"Marissa just came out of surgery and she's fine, she should be back in her room with in twenty minutes or so." The doctor rubbed his hands together, completely leaving out the baby.

"And the baby?" Sandy uttered

"Your daughter is very small and she's having some trouble breathing. She's going to be brought up to the NICU shortly and we'll be running some tests to see if there's any damage. She wasn't breathing when she was born and had to have a breathing tube inserted down her throat and so far she's responded to it. Her lungs aren't fully developed due to her being premature and will have to be on a respirator for now. You can see Marissa when she comes out of surgery and you'll be able to see the baby later on after the tests are run and everything is situated." He looked down at his beeper; it went off while talking to Ryan. "Excuse me, I have to go, I just got paged." The doctor shook Ryan's hand and Ryan thanked him for all he had done and the doctor soon sauntered down the hall to his next patient.

"The baby's born. I'm now a father. I-I wish I could see her, see Marissa. I'm tired of waiting!" Ryan grabbed the side of his head and turned around sitting down in his chair, yes he received the news of everyone's condition but not being able to see Marissa and his new daughter was killing him. When a baby is born the father and the mother cry, and fuss over the baby and then their family members come and hold the new baby and there's more crying and more fussing followed by a lot of pictures to capture this moment. Instead, the mother was being stitched up from an emergency caesarian section, scared and alone while the father sat nervously in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to tell him whether or not everyone's fine. And lastly the baby, tiny and barely breathing up in another part of the hospital surrounded by unfamiliar noises and faces, alone. Lying in a little incubator being poked and prodded at to see if there were any complications from being premature. Instead of this being a happy occasion, it was instead filled with fright, loneliness and confusion.

"I know Ryan, and when everything is done with you'll be able to see her. You're a dad, take a chance to breath since it only gets more hectic when the little one comes home." Jimmy sat across from Ryan giving him so fatherly advice that Ryan heard and nodded.

Marissa came out from surgery and was sleepy from the pain medication they gave her. Ryan followed behind the bed until she was pushed into her room and the bed was secured.

"Marissa…." Ryan said kissing the top of her head. She shifted her weight and winced from the pain.

"How's our daughter? They didn't even let me see her, they took her away so fast and I – " She began crying, this was a dramatic experience for both.

"Shh, don't worry. The doctor said we'll get to see her later on but they need to run some tests, they'll be coming back later and letting us know how she's doing."

"This wasn't how I thought the birth of my first baby would be, I'm such an awful mother. It's because of me that the baby came early and has to fight for her life " She continued to cry and Ryan nuzzled her with his nose.

Kirsten, Sandy, Seth, Summer, Jimmy, Julie, Hailey and Caleb turned the corner into Marissa's room holding gifts and balloons. They all knew that both needed some cheering up and what better way then being around family.

"This is for you." Summer walked to Marissa's side wrapping her arms around Marissa's neck and hugged her tightly. She then sat a vase on the bedside table and stepped back. Kirsten came forward setting another vase of beautifully arranged flowers next to Summer's with a pink balloon dangling around it reading 'It's A Girl' in big white letters. Each had a gift whether it was for the baby or if it was for the new parents but the room was now decorated.

"Any word on the baby yet?" Jimmy asked sitting down in a vacant chair.

"No, but I wish these damn doctors would tell us how she is. It's been over an hour and she needs her mother." Marissa said almost crying.

"Don't worry, they're probably doing some tests and they'll probably come down when they're done. But now that the baby's born, we're all dying to hear the name you picked out." Kirsten stroked Marissa's arm as she was trying to pry the baby's name out.

"We have chosen a name…but we're going to wait until she meets the family to introduce you to her. " Ryan looked out the corner of his eye seeing the doctor walk into the room, his stomach dropped as he gulped.

"Mr. and Mrs. Atwood the baby's up in the NICU and we ran some tests but we're not sure of the results yet and probably won't be for a few more hours. The good news is, she's responding to the medicines to help her lungs develop quicker and she seems to be tolerating the ventilator. You and your husband are allowed now to go up and see her whenever you're ready, call the nurses and they'll be able to take you up. I'll be back later to check on all of you." He exited the room and everyone sighed a joy of relief.

The baby was okay, the doctor said so himself and as long as she's in the hospital's care she'll only get better and better. Ryan bent down to Marissa's side and kissed her cheek and she began crying. The news she had been waiting for since the baby was born was now confirmed and everything was all right. Instead of going immediately up to see her new daughter, she became scared and apprehensive not wanting to go up and see the baby. She wasn't ready to see the baby, tiny and struggling all because of her.

"Marissa, are you ready to see the baby?" Ryan asked her seeing the fear in her eyes, he was ready to see the baby he created but didn't want to leave Marissa's side.

"No…. yes…. I-I, I don't know what I want to do." She continued crying and Summer came to her side asking everyone to give her a second. Everyone cleared out of the room and Summer and her best friend had one of their talks.

"Marissa I know you're scared and I know you're confused about what's going on but you need to see the baby. She needs her mother and father and you need to start bonding with her right away and build that mother-daughter bond that you always dreamt of. Just think, you're baby will be coming home from the hospital soon and then my baby will be born. Imagine if my baby's a little girl and how they can play together and hang out together and be best friends just like you and I are? How wonderful that'll be? Suck up whatever you're feeling and go see that baby, don't be scared because you have all these people who love you." Summer began crying too and as they hugged everyone filled the room again.

"Marissa, have you decided on what you'd like to do?" Ryan stood next to Seth looking towards Marissa.

"Yes. I want to see our daughter." She looked up to Summer and gave her a smile. "Thanks Sum – I'm so lucky to have such an awesome friend." She hugged Summer again and Marissa reached for the call button on her bed stand and pushed it in.

Within seconds a nurse came into the room seeing what Marissa wanted.

"Yes?" She asked standing to her side.

"Can you take me up to the NICU, I'd like to see our baby now."

The nurse nodded her head and left the room to get some more assistance then started to wheel Marissa's bed down the hall to the NICU.

"We're here." The nurse proclaimed as one of the assistance pressed the automatic door opener and the doors swung open revealing little babies in incubators surrounded by doctors and their family members, stroking the babies soft skin or crying.

Ryan walked behind the bed feeling more nervous then he ever had, and his stomach in knots as he eyed the incubators trying to find his daughter. The nurse stopped the bed in front of an incubator that read on a white piece of paper 'Baby Atwood'.

"Oh my god. Our daughter."


	9. chapter nine

Ryan kneeled down next to the incubator tapping his finger lightly on the glass as he was at a loss for words. Marissa already began crying right away as the baby's condition startled them both. Marissa was sitting in a wheelchair, covering her face with her hands continuing to cry.

"She's so small." Marissa muttered as she stared at the little helpless child, their daughter, lying there in the incubator fighting for her life. The baby laying there, so scrawny and as she breathed, a big indentation formed right below her ribs, her rib bones visible against her skin and then disappeared as she exhaled. She wore a special type of sunglasses that covered her eyes to protect them from the lights in the room and her tiny, limp arms had numerous IV's coming out of them filled with medicine's, food and water to keep the baby stabilized. Her breathing wasn't too good so the doctor's also had her hooked up to a respirator.

They were stunned and both didn't quite know what to do, they were eighteen years old and new parents dealing with a situation both weren't expecting.

"I know honey, but remember…. she's a fighter. Brittany' s going to be alright and we'll take her home as soon as she's able to. " Ryan turned away from the baby and hugged Marissa trying to comfort her as best he good, on the verge of tears himself as this situation was very overwhelming.

"No, this is all my fault. She was born early because of me and if –" Ryan stopped her and dragged his thumb underneath her eye drying tears.

"Shh. This isn't your fault, babies come early all the time, the doctor said so himself and he also said this had nothing to do with you. I guess she just didn't want to be in there any longer…. she wanted to come meet us." She smiled as Ryan tried to make her laugh which had been the first time all day.

Ryan noticed on one side of the incubator it had the baby's name, gender, weight and measurement. For baby's name, they decided on Brittany Alexa Atwood. She was born December 6, and weighed two pounds, eight ounces. Her length, a tiny twelve inches. She could fit in the palm of a hand.

"The baby's doing good. She's responding to the treatments we're giving her and she seems to be breathing better on the respirator. I know this is frightening, all these IV's going into her but I promise they don't hurt and they're just to keep up her health since she's not strong enough yet to drink anything yet. You're not allowed to hold her yet, she needs to come off the respirator first and if she keeps up the good progress that should be tomorrow." The doctor came in, informing the new parents. "We're going to take her now to x-rays to run some tests to see if there's any problems in her brain. Some preemies will experience bleeding and we need to check to see if anything like that is happening. She should be back in about an hour or so and she should go right away…. I'll have the nurse take you back to your room." Ryan shook the doctor's hand as he went back to get the nurse.

The nurse came right away and grabbing the handles of Marissa's wheelchair she began moving her backwards out of the NICU.

"No! I want to stay with my baby! She needs me, I can't leave her!" Marissa yelled trying to grab onto the baby's incubator. She'd been separated since the baby was born and now they were going to take her again? No. She wouldn't let that happen, she needed to be near her daughter.

"Marissa." Ryan placed his hands onto hers. "The baby will be fine. The doctor's know what they're doing, we'll let them do whatever they want just as long as Brittany's all right, right? Oh – before you go, can I just take a few pictures to show some of our family?" The nurse nodded and Ryan stood next to the incubator and snapped a few Polaroid's and as he turned to leave he kissed his fingers and placed them on the incubator's glass right where Brittany's hand was leaning. "I love you sweetie." He returned to Marissa's side and both of their heads were turned in their daughter's direction as they entered the elevator, holding their breathes in sadness as the doors closed and the baby was gone. Marissa again began to cry and didn't stop until the nurse wheeled her back into her room, got her situated, and told her she'd come back when the baby was out of x-ray.

Hours passed and Marissa and Ryan were enjoying the company of their families while they waited for news from their doctor.

"How's the baby doing?" Kirsten asked, knowing it'd be tough for them to see her especially since she would be so tiny.

"Brittany's doing good." Ryan handed her the few pictures he took and all the girls in the room began crying.

"Brittany? That's our grand-daughter's name?" Jimmy looked at the pictures and smiled, yes she was tiny but what a beauty. Kirsten, Julie, Sandy and Jimmy all exchanged joyful glances at each looked over each other's shoulders looking at the pictures of their new grandbaby.

The waiting seemed like forever, basically like the pregnancy and Marissa would do anything to get the last few days back…. to have the baby back inside of her where she was safe. Marissa sat in bed; her expression still stern. She wasn't going to be fine until the doctor came and gave the news that Brittany was all right. The doctor knocked on the door and walked in examining the charts he held in his hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Atwood." The doctor looked up after skimming a few lines off the top sheet and began to speak. "Brittany just got out of x-rays and she's clear of all brain problems, there are no signs of any bleeding occurring in her brain. The nurses are up with her now and they said she's doing good, her breathing has improved though she still is on the respirator and she seems to be taking fluids from the IV's."

"Can we come see her?" She exhaled loudly as the words 'she's doing alright' escaped the doctor's mouth and now all she wanted was to see her.

He looked at the time, it was almost midnight and the x-raying took a little longer then they expected. "Mrs. Atwood, I'm not denying you visitation of the baby but it's almost midnight and you had major surgery a little over twelve hours ago. We had to put her to sleep in order to do the x-rays and she's still asleep upstairs so-" The doctor was stopped by Marissa.

"I don't care, I want to see my baby and I want to see her now." Marissa would have gotten out of the bed if she could but she was sore from her c-section and could barely move as it is.

"Alright, whatever you'd like to do. A nurse will be right with you." He nodded his head and walked out of the room and a nurse soon entered, the same as earlier. This time the rest of the family was able to go and see her so behind Marissa and Ryan walked the rest of the Cohen/Cooper clan.

As the group surrounded around the baby's incubator, the women all immediately started crying, Sandy and Jimmy looked at the baby bending down slightly watching her as proud grandparents, and Seth sat down on a stool he moved next to the incubator and started taping lightly on the glass. The thought that he was going to have one of these, God willing in three months, kicked in and he gave a look to Summer.

"She is beautiful." Julie said wiping tears from her eyes and kissing Marissa on the head while squeezing Ryan's shoulder lightly.

"You guys have been here all day why don't you go back home and get some rest. We'll call you if anything happens." Ryan looked at his family, his voice tired and his facial expression clearly showing it.

"Yeah we should get back. We have to go to work tomorrow but we'll stop by afterwards." Kirsten walked over to Marissa hugging her and then hugging Ryan, Sandy doing the same as everyone waved good-bye to them and Jimmy and Julie stood up next.

"We should get back too. Work. We are now the new grandparents of a gorgeous little girl. Congratulations, she's gorgeous." Jimmy patted Ryan's shoulder and Julie hugged Marissa good-bye and the two then exchanged their person. They but assured Ryan and Marissa to call them if they heard anything and that they'll come back and visit soon. The shadows of Jimmy and Julie disappeared in the distance and the tired new parents looked back down at their remaining family members.

"Summer, you still need your rest you still have three more months to go." She looked down at her feet a little jealous that Summer was still pregnant and that _their_ baby's healthy. Deep down Marissa would do anything to be pregnant again.

"Coop don't worry about Brittany she's going to be fine. She's a fighter, I mean look who her father is…. the King of fighting." She laughed a little and saw that Ryan and Marissa were both smiling too, the first they've seen all day. "But tomorrow I'll come by the house early and I'll hang out with you all day, I'll treat you to breakfast so save the appetite." She finished hugging Ryan and then hugged Marissa who nodded in agreement to Summer. They all gave their good-byes and the end of the group left leaving Marissa and Ryan alone with their daughter.

"Marissa you should go to sleep, you had major surgery earlier and the doctor said you should take it easy and rest. Nurses are monitoring the baby and if anything was to go wrong they'd be there to take care of it. She'll be there in the morning and the next day and the next day…. until she's eighteen and we kick her out." He laughed but he seemed to be the only one.

"No. I want to stay here, she needs me. She's here in a scary place and she doesn't recognize anyone and we're the only familiar voices and –"

"And she's fine, everyone's said so. Yes she has a long road ahead of her but she's going to survive and when she comes out of the hospital she's going to need a mother who's rested and sane." He kissed her forehead and saw the fear and sadness that filled her tear dwelling eyes. "Marissa sweetie. This has been a busy day for all of us, we're parents now but we all need to get sleep and let whatever is going to happen take place…. and in Brittany's case that means to let her get better." 

Marissa rested her hand on the glass and nodded knowing Ryan was right. Marissa was going to be discharged from the hospital tomorrow and was going to need her rest in order for her to recover from her major surgery. They spent a few minutes up there, talking with Brittany until they tearfully had to part again until the morning.

The next day came around and the doctor came into Marissa and Ryan's room holding papers that Marissa had to sign off on in order for her to leave the hospital. She was given some tips on how to deal with her c-section scar and after she was dressed Ryan and Marissa went upstairs into the NICU to say good-bye to Brittany. Of course they'd stop by everyday and check up on her but for now they both needed to go home, catch up on sleep and get their minds straight.

"Hi sweetheart" Ryan said as he sat on a stool situated next to the incubator. Brittany had her eyes closed and looked different then she did yesterday, she was definitely starting to grow and change already. "Mommy and I have to go back to our house, but we promise we're going to come visit you everyday until you get better okay sweetie?" He hated how they were going to walk out of the hospital, just the two of them with no new bundle of joy to come home with, instead they were left empty and in pain as they both knew their daughter was fighting for her life and there was nothing they could do for her. He looked back up at Marissa and rubbed her back. "I'm going to go get the car, I'll be right back." Ryan stuck his hand in the arm slots in the incubator stroking Brittany's tiny little hand. He needed to leave or else he'd begin to get emotional and he was all cried out. He turned the corner out of the NICU and went to go get the car so him and Marissa could go home.

Marissa was left looking at her daughter, noticing every intricate detail about her face. She was already starting to look like the two of them, Marissa and Ryan's blondish hair, Ryan's blue eyes, Marissa's nose and ears and Ryan's cute little dimples that were present when she'd form a smile. Marissa sat there, stroking the baby's hand, her fingers half the size of her fingers.

"Sweetie, this is mommy." The baby squirmed a little bit; Marissa thought it was because of the familiar voice. "I need you to get better because I don't know what I'll do if I ever lost you. You need to start growing so mommy and daddy can take you home and we can be a family. You'll love our house, yes it's a little apartment but it has a pool and your aunt Summer and uncle Seth live right next door. And pretty soon you'll have a cousin, your aunt and uncle are expecting their first too. You'll love aunt Summer, she'll make sure you and your cousin are the best dressed babies in the state of California and uncle Seth will teach you, when you're old enough, how to play computer and play station games…. you'll also be the only girl who knows absolutely everything about comics." She laughed at that but her happiness in explaining her family soon turned to sadness. "And you'll just love your grandparents, my parents grandpa Jimmy and grandma Julie…."that's something she'd never thought she'd say, grandma Julie? "…. and your daddy's parents, grandpa Sandy and grandma Kirsten, your grandparents all love you very much and are very anxious for you to come home. See Britty, that's why you need to get better and start breathing on your own and start gaining some weight so you can come home and be with your family who loves you."

Ryan came in the room, passing by other mothers and father's standing vigilantly with their babies all a few feet away from one another.

"Marissa? Are you ready to go home, the cars outside." He caught the ending of her speech but knew that the best thing was for some mother-daughter time, which was his excuse to go get the car.

"Yes, I'm ready." She kissed her finger and put it to the baby's forehead. "I love you sweetheart, we both do very, very much – we'll be back later to check up on you," She stood up hesitantly as she still wasn't recovered from her surgery and was suppose to be taking things easy. Ryan smiled, he had already said his good-byes but stated an 'I love you' again and the two, hand in hand, walked out of hospital into the car and the two rode home, with an empty car seat in the backseat.

Marissa walked into the apartment seeing a highchair next to the kitchen table, bottles sitting on the counter, pacifiers, bibs, the house was baby-fied for a baby who wasn't even here. Being in the house just brought back the thought that it was _her_ fault their daughter wasn't home and moved lazily into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"I hate to do this, but it's almost ten and I have to go to work. But I wont – I mean if you want me to stay home, I will." He sat down on the couch rubbing Marissa's legs.

"No. Don't worry, I'll be fine and anyways Summer's planning to come over and keep me company so I'll be fine until you get home." Ryan exhaled and kissed Marissa's forehead.

"I love you." He said.

Marissa wasn't paying attention, her mind was in a different place, the hospital NICU to be exact not to mention the tv was now on and that took up some of her concentration as well. "Yeah, love you too." 

Ryan soon was out the door and about two hours later Marissa was joined by Summer who was just full of energy.

Summer waddled into the living room holding presents and activities to do today to get Marissa out of her slump.

"Come on Coop, your baby is fine. You know where she is, you know she's under great care – why are you so depressed?" Summer sat in an adjacent chair setting the movies, nail polish kit and other goodies down on the coffee table.

"You wouldn't understand. She's in the hospital, not with Ryan and me and I'm not going to be happy until she's home, safe."

Summer gave her an empathy look and emptied the bags onto the table. "Coop – cheer up, this is why I'm here. Seth and Ryan are at work and the girls are home alone, the friends reunited. "How about a manicure? Um…maybe a movie, I rented some Ben Affleck movies and we can totally crush on how cute he is." Seeing she wasn't pleased she looked around to see what else she could do. "Come on Coop, work with me here. What do you want to do?"

"See Brittany."

"You know you can but don't you want to wait for Ryan? He is going to be home in a few hours. Speaking of the baby, how is she?" She knew this was the only way to get her to talk, so for her it was worth it.

"She's good. The doctor's are going to take her off the breathing machine and then we'll be able to hold her for the first time. She's gaining weight and they said she could come home as soon as the end of this week if everything goes well. "

"See! She's doing great and has all the odds behind her so I don't know why you're in such a bad mood. It's Wednesday, she could be home in as little as four days!" Summer exclaimed. "Now you need to get your mind off of it and have some fun because as soon as she comes home – you and Ryan will be very busy."

"Well, I can't do too much – I'm suppose to be taking it easy from the c-section but painting our nails sounds good." Marissa smiled, the first time she had in a few days.

"Well you can paint both but me, I haven't been able to see my feet in three months, I'm not even sure if I'm wearing matching shoes. It's enough trouble getting myself ready in the morning." Marissa laughed and grabbed at some gold, sparkly nail polish and the two started to revert back to their childhood days. Days where the two would spend hours over each other's houses giving each other manicures and pedicures, filling up on the latest gossip and talking about whatever. Those times were now gone forever and instead of going off to college in the fall they were going to be at home, with their boyfriends taking care of their children, but for now old times had returned.

"God my feet are swollen. I think they say swollen feet is a sign of a boy." Summer had her feet resting on the coffee table, as she adeptly had to bend over to paint her toenails.

"I'm so happy ours is a girl. I've always wanted that bond and I know Ryan wanted one too, though I bet in a few years he'll be pushing for a son." Marissa had finished one foot and now was on the other.

"I don't care what we have, just as long as it doesn't have some abnormality. Seth is convinced it's a boy."

"Have any names?" Marissa asked painting her big toe.

"No, we really haven't talked about it as silly as that sounds and we're just now decorating the nursery." She grabbed a paper towel wiping her skin next to her toenails off that she accidentally painted with nail polish.

"It makes it much easier knowing the sex of the baby, along with the fact if Sandy and Kirsten didn't help we wouldn't have had everything done for Brittany's arrival. They were definitely life-savers."

"Kirsten's coming over this weekend to help with the nursery. We're keeping it white until the baby comes and we bought neutral baby blankets – we thought animal print, we couldn't go wrong." The two joked and Summer pulled herself up off the chair and waddled into the kitchen. "Want anything while I'm up?"

"No, I'm good."

Summer opened the fridge door and grabbed water and walked back into the living room. The two joked around some more, watched some movies and before they knew it Seth and Ryan returned from work.

"Oh look, they're sleeping." Ryan whispered as the two walked in to see the girls asleep on the couches.

"Something I'd like to be doing right now…. I'm exhausted." Seth itched the back of his neck and noticed Summer awakening from her slumber and Marissa soon alert too.

"Ryan you're home." Ryan came to her side and he hugged her stroking the back of her hair with his hand. "Can we go to the hospital now?" Marissa had that on her mind all day and was awaiting the return of her boyfriend so they could go see their daughter.

"Sure." 

Summer stood up, resting her hand on her stomach and Seth swathed his arm around Summer's waist.

"We should leave anyways, we have parenting classes to attend." The four said their goodbyes and Ryan and Marissa drove to the hospital and Seth and Summer drove to their parenting classes.

At the hospital the doctors decided to take Brittany off the respirator and Marissa and Ryan were there to witness it. The doctor informed them that this could get serious, if the baby didn't start breathing right away they'd have to put her back on the machine and that he wouldn't want them to view this because it could get very difficult to view. The doctor entered the room, accompanied by nurses and Ryan and Marissa stood huddled together clutching each other's hands tightly sending in a prayer that she breathes on her own. The doctor removed the tube and at first the baby struggled to breath, her chest moving very slowly up and down, like her little heart and lungs were too weak. Marissa began to cry the noises poisoning her ears; the doctor let her continue this in hope of her breathing on her own. Ryan and Marissa held their breaths watching their daughter struggle and miraculously she began breathing regularly. The doctor was right. They both let out a relieved sigh and hugged each other tightly. Not only did this mean she was getting better, but that she could be home sooner and they could hold her for the first time. They had to wait a while to make sure she was doing alright and as Ryan and Marissa waited nervously in the patient waiting room the doctor came out to let them know they could come and hold her.

The doctor carefully took her from her incubator and wrapped her in a white hospital blanket and readjusted her pink baby cap on top her head and placed her in Marissa's arms. A moment Marissa had been waiting to have for six months. She was so fragile, her tiny little limbs were wrapped tightly in the blanket and as she squirmed a little Marissa rocked her in her arms staring down at her face, the blanket catching her tears.

"She's so little and helpless…. and she's ours." She looked down at the baby's dark blue eyes that were staring into her mother's and her mouth with her tiny little lips opened ever so wide exposing her toothless gums. Ryan hunched over Marissa's shoulder and held his index finger out to the baby who then wrapped her tiny fingers around his; this difference in size was amazing. He laughed, as this moment was now real, their baby was there, tangible and all theirs. And for the first time they were now a real family. They stayed in the NICU fussing over the baby, talking with her and explaining the craziness she'd be coming home to. A while passed and after a goodbye they stayed to talk with the doctor.

"She seems to be making remarkable progress. She came off the respiration sooner then we thought and has responded better then we expected. She's gained one and a half pounds in two days and we're going to keep her one more day for observation but I think either by tomorrow night or Friday she should be able to be released from the hospital." The doctor told them.

That was news they've been waiting for and were extremely excited and also overwhelmed by the situation.

"Thank you doctor. I have the day off work so we'll be in tomorrow at our regular time." Ryan and Marissa shook the doctor's hand and after he left, the two went out to their car and drove home. There wasn't any reason to be upset anymore, they were going to be a family soon,

At parenting class Seth and Summer arrived and walked into an large conference room full of expecting parents, bulletin boards with baby information on it, plastic baby dolls and everything needed for this.

"There's still time to go if you want to –" Seth said feeling a little out of place, yes he was going to be a parent but the parents were at least in their twenties and thirties.

"No, we're having a baby in less then three months and this class is to help us prepare for it. Now you're doing this." Summer grabbed his hand and dragged him in.

"Okay, welcome everyone. My name is Cheryl and I'll be your lamaze and parenting instructor for the evening. If everyone can sit on their mats we'll try some breathing exercises." Cheryl watched everyone sit down on their mats and began the exercise. "Okay, when the ladies experience contractions to ease the pain take a deep breath in and exhale three times. He-he-who, he-he-who. Everyone try it. Breath in…. exhale, he-he-who." She walked around the room, past Summer and Seth commenting on Summer's breathing.

Seth seemed all but interested in this and just looked around the room during the breathing exercise which made Summer very angry. Seth was sitting on the matt; Summer's back resting against his chest while she got into it.

"Great. Next exercise we'll do is involves a breathing and concentration technique. Holding onto this ice cube, you'll all breath through the pain until it melts. Ready?" Everyone laughed and as she came around giving everyone an ice cube she began breathing loudly, the women and men both imitating her. With all their eyes closed Seth had his opened, holding the ice cube in his hand he began to wince in pain.

"I'm not doing this." He stated, Summer shooting him a look.

"Yes you are!" She scolded holding a half melted ice cube in her hand. She watched him to make sure that he closed his eyes and did the exercise and after he shut his eyes, pretending, she then shut hers too. He looked around and noticing everyone had their eyes shut, he plopped his ice cube into the drink he got at the refreshment counter and then took a sip. A few seconds later everyone's eyes opened up and Summer looked immediately down at Seth's hand noticing the ice cube wasn't there.

"How'd that feel? Did the breathing exercise work?" Cheryl asked and everyone bombarded them with 'yes's'. "Okay, moving on. Everyone grab a baby and sit at one of these tables." Seth stood up and walked away, leaving Summer to get up by herself. Second strike for Seth. He was really agitating Summer and finally with no help whatsoever, she got to her feet, pulled on her maternity shirt and waddled towards Seth who didn't even bother to get a baby while he was up. She groaned and grabbed the last baby from the counter and brought it to their table. Seth took a sip of his drink and watched Cheryl talk as Summer watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm going to teach you to wrap the baby in a way that it'll feel safe. Everyone lay the blanket in a diamond on the table, fold the bottom into the middle." She did it at her table, watching the rest of the parents and correcting them if needed. "Lay the baby in the middle of the blanket and wrap one side around the baby and tuck that excess under the baby's back and do the same with the other. After, bring the bottom up and fold it under the top of the blanket. This makes the baby feel like it's still in the womb, all safe."

"Boring, I know how to wrap a baby in a blanket" Seth said taking another sip of his soda noticing the glare he was receiving from Summer.

The next activity was burping a baby, Cheryl explained how to do so and let everyone have their shot while she came around to observe. Seth held the baby in his arms patting it on the back as he rolled his eyes thinking how lame this is.

"Either patting the baby on the back or moving your hand in small circles will also release bubbles the baby may have from eating." She moved to another teenage couple, probably around the age of Summer and Seth. The guy was hitting the baby's back, his version of burping. "Easy there, you don't want to make its head fall off – and though it's a doll, you need practice on how to burp a baby." The guy chuckled and continued.

Cheryl rounded the room and made her last stop at Summer and Seth's table where Summer was burping the baby and Seth was holding his doll upside down by its leg.

"That isn't how you hold a baby. First off you need to support its neck, second we're practicing burping."

"Hey – I know how to do this, teach me things I don't know." Seth swung the baby up into his arms and the head went flying a few feet ahead of them. Summer covered her eyes in embarrassment as Seth smiled. Cheryl was definitely not pleased at all and everyone stared at the couple. The hour went by and after a few more things, the couple left.

As Summer and Seth left the building she waddled a few steps ahead of him and Seth took that as a signal that she was angry not to mention the death glares she gave him during their parenting lesson.

They got into the car, she slammed the door and Seth got in cautiously, starting up the car. They drove for at least ten minutes in dead silence until he broke it.

"Are you angry?" He asked stupidly.

"No, no. I'm not angry, why would I be angry? Except for the fact you seem to have no interest in learning to take care of a baby – a baby that is coming very soon. But no, I'm not angry." She said sarcastically looking out the window.

"Sum – I am very involved in this it's just all the stuff she taught us in there doesn't take a genius to figure out. First time parents are going to make mistakes and not be able to do everything, but come on…. wrapping a baby in a blanket, burping? Anyone knows how to do that."

"Really? Hmm, that's funny because I didn't and I can't wait to see when you actually have a real life baby and see how good you really are." 

"I'm sorry, you're right. I was out-of-line to act like that, is there anything I can do to make it better?" He held out his hand, Summer ignoring his hand.

"Maybe a pizza, the works, and a diet coke for starters. I'm scared about bringing a baby into this world especially since I'm only eighteen. I need you to be there for me, I can't do this by myself and you acting like a moron in there did not help anything."

"I know. I'm sorry, I am – I'm a jerk and I know it." He rested his head against the headrest and pulled into a pizza place along the way, and ordered a large pizza and a large diet coke and a small cheese for Seth. It was a twenty-minute wait and after their orders were taken they walked back to their car, Summer's anger seemed to have disappeared.

"I don't know I'm just scared. I can't believe we're having a baby pretty soon and as the time gets closer I'm starting to become petrified. I'm not ready to give birth, we're not ready to have a child depend on us twenty-four seven for the rest of our lives. I'm screwed up enough from my own parents I don't want to do this to a poor innocent child, look who its parents are!" She said looking between the both of them.

"Hey. I'm just as scared as you and there's a lot of what if's but we'll be great parents and we'll have great kids. It's just nerves." He told her, his hand in hers.

"And how would you know this?"

"I called my parents. My parents were young when they had me and they told me about how they felt when my mom was pregnant. Their nerves, how scared it was but then said what a great pay-off it was when the baby comes and you see it for the first time and all those fears melt away."

"Yeah I hope so. I also hope you'd speed up, I'm hungry and I really want that pizza." Seth laughed and they drove home.

Ryan and Marissa were at their apartment up in their bed snuggling. Ryan traced his fingertip on Marissa's skin, the two staring into each other's eyes, her skin creating goose bumps.

"Can you believe that this may be the official last night of it just being the two of us? Our daughter may be coming home. Ryan I'm so scared."

"Shh. Don't be scared, we'll make wonderful parents and she doesn't know how lucky she is to have us as her parents. Not to mention her huge family that loves her. We'll be fine, just imagine how much fun it'll be when she gets older. Her first word, walking, starting school, starting high school, going on dates…." He laughed, he hadn't thought of that. "She'll definitely keep us on our feet. Marissa laughed too.

"I just needed to hear that. I love you. Goodnight." The two kissed and she turned on her side and Ryan placed his hand on her side and immediately went to sleep. Not Marissa though, she stayed awake thinking of what their life will be like with a baby, a daughter. A blond, blue eyed one year old in their toy infested living room, Marissa and Ryan sitting around her smiles on her face as the baby says her first word – Ryan and Marissa ecstatic, embracing the baby in a hug and swinging her in the air, she envisioned smiles and lots of happiness. Brittany wasn't a scary, bad thing, yes it'll change their lives but in a good way. Marissa closed her eyes; a smile on her face she continued to dream about Brittany's 'first' only creating more excitement for her to come home.


	10. chapter ten

Ryan and Marissa came home from the hospital Thursday afternoon with a sleeping baby in her baby carrier. Ryan held the handle; the carrier containing Brittany bundled in a baby blanket. He set her on the kitchen table and Ryan and Marissa marveled over her.

"So, the baby's home and asleep. What should we do now?" This was all new to them and they had no idea what happens now.

"Well, Brittany's sleeping. Should we put her to bed and maybe we can hang out or go to sleep too? Remember that tonight we have to go over Sandy and Kirsten's house for the baby shower/welcome home party so maybe sleep would be good." Marissa pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and gently clicked the handle of the baby carrier up so she could hold it.

"Mother knows best." Ryan smiled walking behind Marissa who was now holding the baby carrier in her hands. They walked up the stairs to the now furnished, pink, nursery. Marissa set the baby carrier on the ground next to the crib clicking the handle back so she could take the baby out. She unbuckled her and holding her carefully, placed her in the crib covering her up with her pink blanket. Ryan leaned over the railing watching the baby stretch her arms out in front of her and then opening and closing her eyes a few times until she fell back to sleep.

"It can't be this easy can it?" Marissa asked whispering as the two exited the room. She grabbed one of the baby monitors turning it on and set it next to the crib then took the other with her into their bedroom. She turned off the lights and the two walked down the hall into their room.

"Maybe we're just lucky? I am so tired from working overtime just to pay off the hospital bills and then taking care of you and the baby." Ryan sat at the end of the bed unlacing his shoes and kicking them against the wall. He lay on their bed covering himself up with the blankets and shutting his eyes quickly.

She nodded and placed the baby monitor on their nightstand and then covered herself with the blankets, and the two lay in each other's arms as they closed their eyes to go to sleep. Marissa exhaled, she was so tired she fell right to sleep. Ryan too. As they got comfortable, the piercing screams of the baby blasted through the baby monitor awaking Marissa and Ryan from their sleep.

"I'll go." Ryan said swinging his legs off the side of the bed and stumbled out of his room into the nursery.  
Marissa lay back down on the bed closing her eyes trying to get back to sleep.

Ryan walked into the baby's room and leaned over the crib picking her up into his arms. "Shh, it's okay…. daddy's here. Shh" He held her in his arms, covering her up with the blanket she was barely wrapped in already, and lightly swayed her back and forth bouncing as he walked around the room. He watched the baby squirm in his arms, her little face turning red as her mouth was ajar where deadly shrieks fled. He walked around the room, passing the same furniture for the third time now and his daughter's screams weren't fading.

"Britt, please. Daddy's very, very tired and I know you are too and we would both be very happy if you'd close your little eyes and go to sleep. We have a party tonight, grandma and grandpa are throwing it for you and you don't want to be all cranky when we go tonight do you?" His face panicked he began thinking of what she could want. A diaper change? No, she was changed before they went home. A bottle? Yes, a bottle, she hadn't eaten for a few hours. "Are you hungry baby? Is that why you're crying? Daddy will make you a bottle and then we'll all go back to sleep, sound good? I knew you'd see it my way." He rubbed her back as he walked down the hall, her cries echoing through the house. Marissa wasn't sleeping, in fact she heard everything Ryan said and it made her heart melt. Ryan was going to be such a great dad and just hearing how sweet he is with the baby already made her fall even more in love with him.

Ryan went downstairs and sat Brittany in a bouncy chair located on top of the kitchen table. He strapped her in and put the chair on vibrate to ease her crying for a second. He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and set it on the counter next to the stove, then grabbing at a pan he filled it with a few inches of water and put it on the stove to heat the baby bottle. A few minutes passed and he grabbed the bottle and testing it on his wrist. To his surprise it was way too hot and he winced in pain and threw a little temper tantrum, catching himself before he started swearing. Brittany stopped crying, she was watching her father and from the look on her face she thought it was quite amusing.

"You think that's funny? Huh? Your dad's in serious pain and you're smiling?" He shook his head; he thought it was funny that that got her to stop crying, that the way to get Brittany to quiet down is by inflicting pain upon themselves. He grabbed the bottle and put it in the fridge and grabbed another one. "Let's try this again." He put the bottle in the pan again and took it out a few seconds afterwards just to get it slightly warm. "Here we go." He picked her up from the bouncer and made his way back upstairs to the nursery where he sat down in the rocker and began to feed the baby. Brittany drunk from the bottle, her eyes slightly closing as the warm milk began to take affect and cause her to become sleepy. He just stared lovingly at his daughter feeling what it really was like to be a parent, to have a baby and to feel this unconditional love towards this tiny little person. He rocked in the chair and when she stopped drinking the milk, due to her unconsciousness, she slightly burped making Ryan laugh. He returned her to her crib, tucking her back in and giving her a kiss on the forehead. With every ounce of energy he had left, he sluggishly, dragging his feet, walked into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed causing Marissa to bounce slightly from the impact.

"She's a lucky little girl you know." Marissa said, now facing him.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan asked rubbing his forehead.

"She's lucky because she has such a wonderful father. You were very sweet with her."

"How…." He looked around, the room was down the hall and he shut the door to make sure Marissa wouldn't be woken up from the baby's cries. "Baby monitors? You listened with the baby monitor…aren't we a little old to be eavesdropping?" He asked curiously.

"I couldn't resist. The baby monitor was on the nightstand, and it just happened to be on and so didn't the one in the nursery." He laughed and kissed the side of her cheek. "What time is it?" He couldn't see the clock too well.

"It's two o'clock. We have to be at the party in two hours, we can't sleep we have to get ready now." She jumped out of bed grabbing at a black skirt and a long sleeved fancy work shirt that changed into with in two minutes. "Come on Ryan, get up and go take a shower." He looked in the mirror, playing with her hair, deciding what she should do with it. She decided to wear it down since it was the easiest thing, and luckily she didn't have to do anything to it because it was already straightened from when she did it at the hospital.

Ryan moaned and got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower. He was in there for about fifteen minutes and when he came out soaking wet he heard Marissa in the baby's room talking with her.

"Everyone is so excited to see you tonight. All your family is going to come and they're going to fuss over how adorable you are, yes they will." Marissa said in a high-pitched baby voice, poking at Brittany's chest as she talked. Marissa dressed her in a long sleeved baby dress; it was a green satin dress with black lace around the back where it tied into a bow. She was wearing black tights and black baby shoes and looked adorable. Ryan laughed quietly and walked down the hall to finish getting dressed. Marissa held her in her arms and grabbed the baby carrier with her other free arm and walked downstairs. She sat on the couch, and with the tv on, she played with the baby while waiting for Ryan. Ryan came down after he got dressed, about twenty minutes later. His excuse – he didn't know what to wear. Nothing to fancy, just a black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans, his hair in his normal style, he trudged down the stairs seeing his girls waiting for him.

"It's about time." She stood up from the couch and smoothed out her skirt from wrinkles, then looked down at Brittany who was all set to go in her baby carrier. She was awake and alert, her blue eyes looking all over the place as she sucked on a Winnie the pooh pacifier.

"I'm ready now, need me to get anything?" He asked helping Marissa out the door.

"Grab our jackets and grab the baby bag. It's on the kitchen table." She yelled. She walked to their car opening the door behind the drivers seat and buckled the baby carrier into its base. She shut the door and walked to the other backseat door, getting in again and waiting for Ryan.

He ran out of the house holding the three things Marissa told him to get and opened his door getting in. He threw everything onto the passenger's seat and caught a glimpse of Marissa's death glare reflecting from the rear view mirror. "Sorry, sorry – the phone was ringing. Anyways, let's go see Brittany's grandparent's." He put the car in reverse, then into drive, and the three were off to Newport to go to their daughter's welcome home party.

They arrived a half hour later, Britt fell asleep in her car seat and Marissa was passed out too. When Ryan pulled into the driveway there were pink balloons tied to the mailbox, baby decorations covering the outside of the house and cars all over the driveway.

"We're here." He said parking the car. He got out and opened the door taking Brittany out of the car and Marissa slowly emerged too, not happy she was woken up.

They walked up to the house sighing, and then opened the door, everyone ambushing them as they walked in.

"They're here!" Kirsten yelled running over to Ryan and Marissa, hugging both and then peering in at the baby, their whole family doing the same. "Can I hold her?" Kirsten asked smiling, her first grandchild and she couldn't be happier.

"Of course." Marissa put the carrier on a near-bye table and unbuckled her, handing her over to Kirsten who immediately lit up when she held the new baby in her arms.

"She's so precious!" Sandy marveled over her too, patting the top of her head.

"How's life with the baby, day one?" Jimmy asked as he talked with the happy parents.

"It's different, we're adjusting. We're running on about four hours of sleep but we're good relatively speaking."

"Oh I know, baby number one is always the hardest. Three a.m. feedings, diaper changes every few hours, teething, illnesses…. babies just do not care how much pain you are in, or how tired you are it's just whenever they want something they're going to cry, and cry until you get it, and that crying seems to never go away either. And they always seem to know when you're at your weakest point to start at it again. Or at least Marissa knew it." Jimmy hugged Marissa tightly, and then patted Ryan's back. "I am so happy for you guys. I'll be back though, I'm going to refill my drink." Jimmy walked in the other direction towards the kitchen.

"Thanks dad." Marissa turned to Ryan who needed something to keep his eyes open because right now he felt like his whole body was jello and he was ready to pass out right there from exhaustion. "I'm going to find Summer. Go get something to drink and don't worry about Britt, she's with our parents." Marissa scurried off to find her best friend sitting in the kitchen eating the finger foods set out for the guests.

"Coop! You're here, where's the baby?" She asked chomping on some grapes.

"She's with Kirsten and Sandy." Marissa took the seat next to her friend pouring herself some water.

"How are you doing? I bet exhausted. Remember Seth and I can help anytime with the baby. I mean we live next door to each other so it makes it a lot easier then driving here." She finished the bowl of grapes and now was on to the cheese and crackers. Marissa watched her, remembering how much over eating you do when you're pregnant and realizing it now once she wasn't anymore.

"Thanks for the offer but you're going to have your own baby soon and you're going to be just as equally busy."

"That's true, but when the baby does finally decide to make his appearance then we can do play-dates, our kids will be cousins."

"He?" Marissa asked.

"He, she…. I switch off – we don't know what it is going to be and I'm so sick of calling it an 'it'" She said laughing then stopping to touch her stomach. The baby was kicking like crazy and Summer started to laugh. "Must like the cheese and crackers."

"How much longer till my new niece or nephew arrives?"

"We'll let's see. It's December, three more months. The doctor said he or she is coming March sixth." Summer rested her arm on her protruding stomach, which seemed to grow more every time Marissa sees her.

"Wow three months? That's right around the corner."

"Tell me about it. We just finished painting the nursery and went out a couple days ago on a big shopping spree to get all the things that he needs. So all we need now is our new little Cohen."

Marissa laughed and helped herself to some cheese and crackers until Kirsten yelled for everyone to join them in the living room.

"Present time!" She yelled passing the baby to Sandy who started making funny faces to amuse his new granddaughter. The group moved into the living room and Marissa and Ryan were seated in their 'guest' chairs surrounded by lots of presents.

"You guys. You really didn't need to do this." Marissa said holding up a white onsie decorated with pink flowers. She opened a few more boxes stuffed with more clothes then she's seen in malls, blankets, hats, baby shoes, everything they need, car seats, tons of toys and when the hill of presents subsided, there was one more gift.

"And this is mainly for you both." Sandy said putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder and handing him an envelope.

"Sandy, Kirsten you didn't –" Ryan said looking up at his parents.

"Just open it." He said laughing. He stood back wrapping his arm around Kirsten who was still holding her granddaughter.

Ryan opened the envelope, his mouth ajar, as he didn't know what to say. He showed the paper to Marissa who had the identical facial expression. "You guys, really this is too much."

"We know that the baby coming early wasn't something you expected and we also know that the hospital bills will be expensive. Marissa has to stay home with Brittany so she can't work and Ryan, you and Seth have jobs at the Crab Shack making minimum wage. This present is to pay off the hospital expenses and still have a little left over to buy whatever you'd like. Maybe to use towards a house, food expenses – whatever, it's your money now."

"It's a check for ten thousand dollar, we really can't accept this." Marissa stood next to Sandy and Kirsten, engaging in a hug.

"This isn't a problem, this is our gift to you guys. We know how responsible both of you have been through these past months and we have to say we are proud of both of you. A baby is a huge responsibility and being in debt from it is only going to make matters worse." Kirsten held the baby tightly in her arms, Brittany was now sleeping and her arm hung towards the ground. Her mouth was slightly open and every so often she'd scrunch up her face if she heard a loud noise.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much we appreciate this." They all hugged and Marissa got teary-eyed, their generosity meant so much to her, Ryan too.

"Well, now that presents are done with…. should we go eat?" Sandy turned around and walked into the kitchen, everyone crowding into the hallway. Marissa took Brittany into her arms after she began crying and Seth stayed behind, his hands in his pockets as he whistled.

"What a gift, right?" Seth asked while they both sat down on the couch lounging like old times.

"Yeah, I never would have guessed they'd give us a check. But hey, your gift was nice too – the outfits and the toys that Summer got are great." Ryan placed his hands behind his head, resting his legs on the coffee table.

"Hey I helped…kind of" he said hesitantly.

"Uh-huh" Ryan nodded.

"Well I gave Summer the credit card as payback for when I was a jerk." 

"A jerk? Seth Cohen, no?" Ryan said jokingly.

"Yeah, stupid baby class we had to take."

"A baby class? You? This conversation makes me feel like I don't know you at all."

"It was Summer's idea, she thought it'd be nice to take this class together not only will we be spending time together but we'll also be learning how to take care of our baby." His voice high-pitched trying to imitate Summer.

"And how were you being a jerk?"

"I didn't do anything. It wasn't my fault the baby's head fell off when I was burping it and Summer got all pissed that I wasn't doing the breathing exercises that were primarily for the women." Seth took a break only to hear Ryan's immediate laughter. "Hey it's not funny, I had to apologize for over an hour, buy her a pizza which she didn't share and give her our credit card to buy whatever she wants with money we don't have. Okay, maybe it is a little funny, but it wasn't during the hour I spent talking through the door and saying over and over again how sorry I was. Do you think mom and dad will give Summer and me a big check like that when we have our kid?" Ryan shrugged his shoulders, their names were called and the two gaited into the kitchen. "As much as I don't like taking money, Summer and I really need it. We're already in debt from her shopping for the baby's things, not to mention the rent on the house. I never thought life would be this tough, you know?" Ryan nodded his head and took a sip from his beer bottle. The two walked inside, standing on either side of Sandy.

"So are you coming over here Christmas day?" Sandy asked, poking at his salad.

Ryan and Marissa looked at each other, Ryan shrugging his shoulders to her. Marissa was the one who scheduled everything and she nodded since her mouth was full.

"But Christmas eve over with us, right sweetie?" Julie asked from across the table. Marissa bobbed her head again, Christmas was right around the corner and this year was going to be the best Christmas they've ever had. Not only did Ryan and Marissa have each other, they had family who loved them and their daughter, life couldn't be better.

"The party was wonderful, you guys thank you so much for all the gifts but we should really get going. It's been a long, stressful week and we need to catch up on some well deserved sleep."

"Sleep? Yeah right. The first night's always the worse." Julie scoffed at her daughter's comments.

"I-it is? What do you mean?"

"Crying…it never stops. Once you get the baby down and you get into bed…. she'll be awake. When you're sleeping and she's sleeping, she'll wake up. Tonight will be a very, very long night. Make sure you drink a lot of caffeine to stay awake."

Marissa looked panicked, she never heard that the first night would be awful. "Yeah, well then Ryan and I should get going." Her voice reserved. She stood up from the table buckling the baby in her carrier and restoring the pacifier to her mouth.

"Seth and I will go load up the car with the presents." Ryan clouted Seth on the back, immediately springing into action and gathering the unearthly amount of gifts that they were somehow suppose to fit in their car. Ten minutes of walking in and out of the house, their arms inundated with gifts, the room in the car diminishing with every bag.

"Marissa, if you'd like maybe Julie and I could come over and spend some time with the baby? Take her out, go to the park and give you and Ryan some time to sleep?" Kirsten said as Marissa pulled out of their hug.

"Sure, I'd love that. Tomorrow, how about nine or ten? Or come over whenever, we'll definitely be up." She laughed, placing the baby bag on her shoulder, the family following her out to the car. Marissa got the baby situated, and she did so with herself too. The family of three was in the car, waving goodbye to their family members whose images got smaller as they drove out of view.

"What a party, we got so much stuff I don't even know if we have room for it all." Ryan looked in his rear-view mirror looking at Marissa.

"I know." Marissa yawned, she leaned her head against the headrest, her hand draped on Brittany's stomach and her eyes slowly closing.

Ryan smiled and continued to drive until he entered the apartment complex and parked in their parking space. Marissa woke up when Ryan turned off the car and they entered their apartment leaving the presents for the morning.

"Here, you go to bed I'll go get Brit ready. Does she need a bottle before going to bed or -?" Ryan asked picking the baby up into his arms.

"No, she should be all set. She had a bottle before we left, she may need a diaper change though." A diaper change? Hmm, this will be interesting.

Marissa was in their bedroom probably sound asleep while Ryan was in the nursery changing the baby's diaper. Brittany lying on the changing table with horrendous fumes escaping from her diaper. "So you need a diaper change, hmm. A diaper change – I've never actually changed a diaper before in my life and mommy's too tired so I guess daddy has to give it a shot." The baby began to whine. "Shh, I know…this is painful for both of us." He scrunched his face; the worry lines were present on his forehead and Ryan was clearly in panic mode. He took a deep breath and pulled the diaper down soon putting it back up. That was the scariest sight he ever saw and as he looked down at his daughter who now stopped crying, he shook his head in disbelief. "How could something so little make something so disgusting? Can you tell me that? Okay, daddy is going to do this quickly and as painlessly as I can so bare with me, this is my first time changing a diaper." He pulled the diaper back down, cleaned her up and in well under a second had a new one on and he was done. She was cooing and gesticulating her little arms in front of her face. Ryan was panting like he'd run a marathon but in all actuality, he had only changed a diaper. "Now for clothing, let's see here." He began rummaging through the baby's dresser drawer pulling out an outfit he thought was acceptable for pajamas. "Here we go. Yes, I know…cold baby." He had the baby undressed except for her diaper and now was dressing her in her nightwear. Pulling a light pink long sleeved shirt over her head and when that was done he began pulling up purple stretchy pants decorated with multicolored dots. He held her up in his arms, supporting her head and then placing her down in her crib, covering her up. "See, it's not so hard. You look fine." He patted forward the tiny amount of hair she actually had and then stroked the side of her face. "Night cutie pie. I love you."

He turned the monitor on and to his surprise it already was. He finished up in the nursery and as he entered their bedroom Marissa quickly turned to one side trying to make it seem like she was sleeping.

"Funny… I know you're not sleeping. The monitors aren't only used for baby crying, they also come in handing for listening in on conversations." He took off his shirt, and was only wearing boxers as he slid into bed.

"Like I said earlier, I wasn't eavesdropping the monitors just happen to be on."

"Yeah sure. Goodnight. I love you." They kissed and the two lay back down in the bed. Marissa glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, ten thirty.

A wonderful hour and a half of sleep was what Ryan and Marissa got and it was soon broken up by their daughter's screams. Marissa was still a little sore from her surgery but not as bad as the last few days.

"I'll go" she said groggily. Midnight, great. She lurched down the hall into the baby's room and scooped her up into her arms. "Brittany, sweetie why are you crying?" She knew the baby couldn't answer but they always seemed to do that with babies anyways. "Please, mommy's really, really tired. Maybe you could wait to do this when your grandmother's come over…. today." She realized it was already today and she wanted to go back into her cozy bed as fast as she could so she went through the possible list of problems. Diaper change? Not needed. Fever or illness? No. Hungry? Ding, ding, ding – we have a winner. In the kitchen Marissa fixed a bottle and began feeding the baby after it was ready. She was too tired to move anywhere so she decided to camp out in the kitchen, sitting on the wooden seats she tilted her head up to the ceiling closing her eyes as her daughter was drinking the milk from the bottle. She must have fell asleep for a little while because when she awoke the baby was asleep too, the bottle was completely empty and Marissa had a pain in her back from the chair. She put the baby back in her crib and soon dozed off to sleep in her bed, only to be awakened every hour and a half. All night they'd take turns getting up and checking the baby, feeding her, changing her diaper and rocking her back to sleep, returning to bed only to do the same thing ninety minutes later. When morning came around and the sun bled through the curtains and the sun' rays were shinning in their eyes, Marissa and Ryan opened their blood-shot eyes and were surprised that the sun woke them up and not the baby crying.

"It's morning? That was the worst night I ever had." He rubbed his eyes, bags formed under both of them, the new parents looked terrible.

"I'm going back to bed, it's only eight and I just got up a half an hour again." She covered her head with her pillow as she immediately fell back to sleep.

"I'm right there with you." He lay back down only to be awakened five minutes later by the baby's cries. "No, no…. don't move I'll go." He got out of bed to his surprise Marissa wasn't even offering to go though he still would have gone anyways. He was pretending to cry; he had never felt more tired in his whole existence. "Brittany, I'm your father and I'm begging you to please stop crying. We've all had a rough night and what would make us all feel better would be sleep." She continued to cry Ryan's words seemed to have not impinged on her since her crying prevailed. "Okay, you were just fed two hours ago, changed an hour ago…. what do you want? Daddy doesn't know what you want." He said pleading for her to stop; he never knew that having a baby was so much work. He sat down in the rocking chair swaddling the baby in his arms. "Hush little baby don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a mockin bird, and if that mockin bird wont sing daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring…." He sung, his words elongated the song didn't stand a chance especially since he fell asleep after he finished the first line. The baby liked the singing and began to whine when he stopped. He looked down at Brittany remembering what he was doing and continued to sing "…and if that diamond ring don't shine, daddy's gonna buy you a goldmine. And if that goldmine…. blah, blah, blah" he didn't know the words, he barely knew the words to the stuff he already sung and just continued to hum the melody of it. The baby fell asleep and daddy soon followed suit. It wasn't until Marissa woke up about an hour later to find Ryan sound asleep with the baby in his arms.

"Ryan…. wake up." Marissa said tapping him on the shoulder causing him to jump slightly.

"What?" Marissa startled him and soon after he gained his composure back, he stood from the rocking chair, the baby still in his arms, Ryan entered the kitchen. Ryan set the baby in her bouncy chair where she seemed content for the time being. He helped himself to coffee, something Marissa already had a cup of and was now going for seconds. "When are Julie and Kirsten coming?" He asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Anytime, the sooner the better. need my sleep, my beautiful sleep." There was a knock on the door, the window filled with Kirsten and Julie's face.

"Marissa sweetheart, you look terrible." Julie said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom, you look great though." Marissa sat back down and Kirsten and Julie immediately came to Brittany's side.

"Hi my gorgeous little grandbaby." Kirsten was hunched over, her fingers in the baby's grasp.

"Ours" Julie corrected.

"Ours." Kirsten said clearing her throat.

Ryan leaned against the counter sipping on his coffee. "So what are you three going to be doing today?" He asked.

"We thought we'd go to the park, maybe we'd walk around for a bit while you two catch up on your sleep."

"You guys are lifesavers. That sounds great, keep her as long as you want." Ryan joked and was soon shot down by Marissa's glare.

"I'll go get her things together." Marissa stood up grabbing the baby bag and set it next to the bouncer. "Oh I didn't even change her yet, here I'll be right down."

"No let me, you sit and relax." Kirsten said picking the baby up and holding her up to Kirsten's shoulder.

"Marissa, this outfit – it doesn't match. Sweetie you can't do stripes with poka-dots" Julie said clicking her tongue.

"Don't tell me…Ryan was in charge last night." Marissa said turning to face Ryan who waved his hand at Julie and then took a sip of her coffee.

"I'll be right back." Kirsten began to walk up the stairs.

"I'll go too just to make sure she doesn't dress her in anything not suitable for our granddaughter." Julie followed behind her and the two were alone for the first time in a twenty-four hour time period- an discomfited feeling.

Julie and Kirsten emerged twenty minutes later holding Brittany in Julie's arms. The outfit the baby had on, Julie was clearly the one who picked it, an elegant dress, one clearly for a holiday function, tights, a bow for her head and nice shoes.

"Well we should get going." Kirsten hugged Ryan and Marissa goodbye, grabbed everything they needed and the house was silent.

Ryan released a loud groan and stretched his arms out to the side. "We're alone! Finally." He embraced Marissa in a hug and the two raced as quickly as two sleep deprived eighteen year olds could.

How wonderful grandparents come in handy, they'll be very lenient when choosing baby sitters especially since they'll all be hounding them to see the baby anyways. They slept in bed, at first taking a while to go to sleep expecting to be woken up any second by screams, but soon remembered the baby was out of the house. They slept the whole afternoon and woke up later in the day, refreshed and reenergized. It was wonderful. It was nice to be alone, just Ryan and Marissa, like old times. It even for a while began to feel like old times…no new baby, no apartment that they owned – just back in their regular houses. The feeling soon diminished when Julie and Kirsten came home…complete with their lifelong responsibility.


	11. chapter eleven

A/N: I know, I know…I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry about that – school and a new job, but I promise that I'm going to do my best to get chapters out more quickly. This one is a real long one, so I hope it makes up for the long wait. Please read and review like you awesome people do with every chapter – I appreciate it so much. Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a fun time writing it.

Brittany had only been home for three and a half weeks, and Ryan and Marissa were adjusting to parenthood as well as they could. The first night was awful, the second night was fairly bad and the third night was a little better. Brittany doesn't wake up every hour, instead she can sleep consistently four hours before waking up giving the proud parents a two a.m. wake up call and then back to bed for another four. Their house is a mess, the baby can't even walk yet or play with toys but the house still manages to be messy. The relationship between Ryan and Marissa had been tested a few times, mostly words were said that shouldn't have been said due to their deprived sleep, but they always made up by the end of the day. When they'd go for days with out sleep they'd both manage to argue over anything, whether it was minor or major. Ryan went back to the Crab Shack with Seth to work, but his hours weren't as long as they used to be, in fact he was given time off to be at home with Marissa and the baby. The check Sandy and Kirsten gave them as a present they used to pay off their hospital bills, pay off some rent and secretly save away for a house they're dreaming of buying. Three and a half weeks passed by unbelievably slowly and before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve.

Marissa was in the living room decorating the house with Christmas decor her moods were definitely in the Christmas spirit. As he entered the room he immediately noticed how immaculate everything looked. The diaper bags, and stray diapers, pacifiers and little distraction toys had been cleaned up, and in their places were Santa Clause's, angels, and everything else Christmas.

"Wow." Ryan said looking around at his Christmas wonderland.

"You like it? Brit and I have been working all day to decorate the house. It's her first Christmas and I want it to be special. The only thing we still need to get is a tree." Marissa looked down at the baby, now a month old, who was sporting a one-piece Christmas sleeper spotted with little reindeers.

"Do we have to get a tree? She's a baby; she's never going to remember that we didn't get one. I mean the kid doesn't even know what Christmas is." Ryan just came off a nine-hour shift at the restaurant and all he wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and go right to bed.

"She may not know it's Christmas but I do. Is it so hard for us to celebrate this Christmas by getting a tree? It's our first Christmas as a couple and is also the baby's first too. All I want is for this to be perfect." She sat down on the couch covering her face with her hands, upset.

"Okay I'll go get a tree." Ryan said sitting down next to her, his hand wrapped around the side of her head. The doctor did mention to Ryan before they left about mood swings and how sometimes after babies are born, the mother's emotions going crazy. Ryan just laughed at him when he said it, not knowing that he was actually telling the truth. The past few weeks had been crazy and Ryan was trying his hardest not to give in to any of her crazy moods, but it took all his power sometimes not to.

"No, no we don't have to. We'll celebrate it with out a tree because Mr. Scrooge has no holiday spirit in him." She stood up from the couch and marched up the stairs leaving Ryan unclear of what that was about, but blamed it on a mood swing. He sat backwards on the couch and ran his hands down his face. When he took his hands away from his eyes, he looked in front of him seeing that Brittany was staring at him.

"I know what you're thinking and she's wrong, I do have holiday spirit I just think your mother's a little loopy lately." He sat back shutting his eyes trying to catch a few minutes of sleep either before Marissa came back down to yell at him or Brittany started to cry. Shutting his eyes, he shifted around on the couch to get comfortable and took a deep sigh before he fell asleep. Ryan was lucky enough to get a good five minutes before the phone began ringing. The telephone was on it's third ring and Ryan safely assumed that Marissa wasn't going to answer it so he yelled up "Don't worry, I've got it." And then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ryan, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go hang out. Maybe go to a bar and get a few drinks or we can even go to a restaurant – but if you can't we can always reschedule…" Seth said babbling on.

"Sure but I'll have to check if I can. Marissa and I are in another fight…. I guess. Who knows anymore." Ryan said looking at his daughter.

"Again? No." He said sarcastically. "What about this time?"

"Interestingly enough, about a Christmas tree."

"Get one of those four or five foot trees – that's what Sum and I got."

"Yeah, well I'll probably go and get it tomorrow since I don't have work." Ryan sighed looking at the clock, it was four thirty already.

"Or we could go out and get one tonight, bring it home and surprise her?" 

Marissa walked down the stairs asking Ryan who was on the phone, and when Ryan mouthed 'Seth' she nodded her head and told him she said hi. "Marissa, is it okay if Seth and I go hang out for a little while? Would you mind?" Ryan asked as though he was six and asking his mother if he could go hang out with his friends.

"No of course I wouldn't. Why would I mind, I stay home all day with a crying baby, have absolutely no help when the father finally comes home and then is left again while he goes and hangs out. Sure go out and have fun."

"Fine I'll stay home I –"

"No, go, go…. I want you to." She grabbed the baby out of her bouncy chair and entered the kitchen to warm up a bottle for Brittany.

"Seth I think I should stay home, she's pretty angry with me for – I'm not even sure."

"Hey man, I heard everything and she said to go, so let's go. We'll go surprise her with a tree and we'll only be gone for an hour tops." Seth was persuading him because secretly he needed to escape from his hellhole house too.

"Okay, I'll meet you out front in five. Bye." He hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen sitting on a chair watching Marissa feed the baby. "Marissa I'm sorry…for whatever I did." She scoffed after hearing the most insincere apology ever.

"For whatever you did? Yes that sounds so meaningful, especially since you have no idea why I'm angry with you."

"Then tell me. I don't like when we fight."

"You're such a pig. You want to know the reason? Okay. I stay home with the baby all day catering to her every need while you're out working. You come home, you're exhausted you either take a nap or hang out with a friend, and again…I'm here by myself, still exhausted. I want help! I didn't make this baby by myself and I'm sure as hell not going to do everything alone while you think you can just escape from these responsibilities." Marissa was so frustrated she looked as though she was going to cry. It seemed like lately Marissa had a lot of these 'blow-ups' at Ryan and he thought for fun he'd make a game out of it, rating each fight and how crazy she'd get. He'd rate this one a seven and a half.

"I'm sorry, I really am – I know I haven't been much of a help. I promise I'll do more to help out because I know I haven't been the greatest. Here, I'll finish feeding her." He took the bottle from her and took over feeding but again was interrupted by a loud car horn. "Seth. I –"

"Go. I know, don't be long." Ryan planted a kiss on Marissa's cheek and bolted out the door to Seth's car.

They drove to a near-bye Christmas tree lot looking at all the options they had this year for a tree.

"They don't look very good." Ryan said dubiously as he scanned the rows of little trees with branches missing and dried up bristles. His plan was definitely set back.

"Listen, it's not just about the tree it's the thought that counts. Just pick one, we can go get lights and set everything up." He stopped in front of a tree that looked the size of a five year old and though it wasn't the prettiest looking tree, he thought this would do. "Good?"

"I guess. Excuse me – I'd like to buy this tree." He said to one of the workers. The worker grabbed a saw and soon removed it from the ground, placing it in netting and attaching it to the roof. Ryan paid a lousy ten bucks for it and then the two drove off to CVS to get some Christmas lights. They were home a little over an hour later and Marissa was alarmed when she saw Seth and Ryan walking into the apartment holding a tree.

"I thought you didn't want to get one." Marissa's face glowed, her smile huge and her mood surprisingly happy. She couldn't begin to say how happy she was and Ryan definitely made up for earlier.

"I was wrong. We do need a Christmas tree and I was stupid for saying we didn't. Forgiven?" He asked leaving Seth to set the tree up by himself.

"Forgiven. And I know that you think it's stupid we're fighting over a tree but it's because you didn't want to take part in a Christmas tradition. You just dismissed it so quickly and it made me really upset." Ryan looked down at the baby, grazing his hand on top of her soft, tiny head.

"I know, but this is going to be the best Christmas ever," Ryan leaned in towards Marissa, planting a long and much needed kiss. Seth saw them out of the corner of his eyes and began to laugh. He was decorating the tree, a job he wasn't suppose to be doing by himself – it wasn't even his tree, but stopped when Summer paged him. She wanted him to go out and get her a McFlurry at a McDonald's, a food item of choice lately. After Seth left, they put the baby down to sleep and Ryan and Marissa spent the rest of the night decorating the tree and thinking about how special this holiday will be for the three of them. Once the tree was perfect, hand-in-hand they walked up to their bedroom to try to get some alone time.

Christmas eve was here and the family was booked all day. A visit to Marissa's dad, then to her mom's and then Ryan was going to watch the baby while Summer and Marissa went shopping.

"Hey guys, come on in!" Jimmy said opening the door to his little California home. Ryan and Marissa entered the house and took off their jackets, hanging it on the coat rack. "Is this…it can't be my grand-daughter, she's gotten so big."

"I know, she's growing like crazy. I can't believe how much she's changed since she's been born. Hailey hey, so nice to see you." Marissa said seeing Hailey walk into the foyer holding a drink.

"Yeah, haven't seen any of you since Brittany's birth. How have you been?" She asked while they all walked into the living room and sat down on the couches. Ryan took Brittany out of her baby carrier and left it near the door. He coddled her in his arms as she began to gurgle a little.

"We've all been great, extremely tired but I guess that comes with the job." They all laughed and Jimmy nodded his head.

"I remember those days. You wouldn't give your mother or me a free moment until you were at least five or six months old. I'd think you'd cry just for the fun of it, and your mother being so protective of her first born would come to your aid every time. I'm glad you're older because as much fun as it is to have kids…I love my sleep."

"We're looking forward to when we'll get that back, but for now we wake up every three or four hours after she's put to bed. Which is good, we're making little strides." Ryan commented, his hand rested on Brittany's little stomach, her eyes were closed and she was sound asleep. Her little lips were opened slightly and her arms lay limp on Ryan's lap.

"Anything new with you two? By the way, I love the new house…it's gorgeous." Marissa looked around admiring it, wishing she could live in a house like this again. Jimmy finally moved out of his apartment and into a spacious four-room house with two floors and an underground pool.

"Actually there is. Hailey and I have some news." Jimmy placed his hand on top of Hailey's and they both looked lovingly at each other. "We're getting married."

"M-married?" Marissa stuttered a little and stood up to hug her father and soon to-be stepmother. "When?"

"We haven't set a date yet but we're thinking maybe next summer. Not this upcoming one but the next." 

"Congratulations you guys, that's great." Ryan couldn't move, he was holding Brittany and didn't want to disturb her sleeping. One thing they learned, never wake a sleeping baby or there will be consequences to pay.

"Thanks, but we know you have other people to see so before you leave, so how about opening some presents?" Hailey sat down on the couch and Jimmy grabbed some presents from under his Christmas tree, handing them to Marissa. "The red one's Brit's, the blue one's Ryan's and that one's yours." Jimmy sat back down on the couch next to Hailey, his hand resting on her knee.

"Dad, Hailey you really didn't need to – " She opened her box, inside lay a gift certificate for a day at the spa including a massage, facial, pedicure and manicure. "I love this! Thank you so, so much."

"You deserve it, you've had your hands full lately." Jimmy laughed and watched Marissa open Ryan's too. Ryan got a year's free pass to the gym near his apartment. Jimmy thought he'd like it, knowing he worked out before the baby was born but stopped.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that. I've been meaning to go back but just have been…busy."

"Don't forget Brittany's." Hailey chimed in, gesturing towards the nicely wrapped box sitting beside Marissa.

Marissa opened the box, there were three adorable baby outfits folded neatly on top of each other and underneath rested a gift certificate to "Baby's R Us'. "You guy's…thank you so much, we love everything. Wasn't that nice?" Marissa looked over at her boyfriend who seemed to be in another world as he stared off into space. She hit him lightly on the arm and he jumped, a little confused and just nodded his head. "We too, have a gift." Marissa took out a box and handed it to her father. "It's nothing big, we just didn't know what to get you."

"A gift certificate for a night of fine dinning? That's a fantastic. Thanks guys." Jimmy and Hailey both stood from the couch and Marissa did as well.

"I hate to cut this short but we really should be going. We have to go over to mom and Caleb's then stop by the Cohen's, and then Summer and I are going shopping while Seth and Ryan watch the baby." 

"Sounds like you have a busy day. We wont keep you. We'll call tomorrow and see how your Christmas is. I'm guessing your going to Sandy and Kirsten's Christmas dinner tomorrow night?" 

"Yes, we're going."

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow then. Bye, love you." Marissa hugged her father tightly and returned the 'I love you'. They all hugged and said their goodbyes and the Atwood family made their second stop to the Nichol's house.

Julie and Caleb were married a few months before Marissa found out she was pregnant and the two soon moved into a huge mansion. Their marriage unfortunately seemed to be happy and before Brittany's birth, Marissa and her mother had no other contact. Marissa was so bitter about the way they ended things when she told her she was pregnant, that she moved in with Ryan and erased Julie from the picture. After her first grandchild was born, Julie started making a conscious effort to get back into her daughter's life and the two have been working on building their relationship back up.

Marissa grabbed the baby carrier from the back seat and held the handle in her hand. Ryan shut the door of the car and locked it up.

"Do we really have to come here?" Ryan asked, complaining about visiting the gruesome twosome.

"They're our family. We're going to see yours so why can't you see mine?" As Marissa said that the door opened and Julie and Caleb stood in the doorway.

"Marissa, Ryan…. Brittany." Julie said in delight as she took the baby from her baby carrier. "My grand-daughter, oh how precious are you. I could just eat you up." Julie held the baby against the side of her face rocking her from side-to-side.

"Please come in." Caleb said opening the door wide so they could enter. "JuJu, can I have a turn with my grand-daughter or is it great-granddaughter? Who the hell knows anymore, just give her to me." He asked his hands outstretched. "I haven't held a baby for so long, I forgot how precious they were." This was a side neither Marissa nor Ryan had ever seen. Julie Cooper showing compassion towards someone, it scared both of them a little.

"Fine, fine but only for a minute." She handed her to Caleb and Ryan and Marissa watched, shocked at this new side to both of them. Julie carefully handed the tiny little baby to Caleb who melted when he held her in his arms.

"So, you went to go see your father already?" Julie asked guiding them into the kitchen. Everyone took their seats and Julie rummaged through the cabinets to get some glasses.

"Actually we just came from their house."

"How is he?" She grabbed four glasses and set them down on the counter.

"He's engaged." Marissa told her wanting to see her reaction.

"Engaged? Hmm, I never would have thought he'd pop the question to Hailey. Good for him." Julie grabbed two beers for the boys; got Marissa a water and Julie had a little glass of wine.

"You know what this means. Caleb's daughter is marrying his wife's ex-husband. We have the most messed up family tree I've seen. We all have to watch who gets with who or pretty soon we'll have incest." Ryan laughed and when he got a death glare from Marissa he soon stopped and took a sip of his beer.

"Anyways…." Julie said looking at Ryan. "What are you two doing for the rest of the day? I could watch Brittany if you two want to go out, or do Christmas shopping, it's not a problem."

"Mom thanks for the offer but we just have so much stuff going on today that I don't think it'd be possible." Julie looked down at her feet, her disappointment unconcealed. "We're still going to see you tomorrow night, over Kirsten and Sandy's, right?" Julie gave a weak smile and nodded her head gesturing towards the baby to give her a goodbye kiss.

Things have always been rocky between Marissa and her mother spanning as far back as they could remember. Julie was always on her for something, always belittling her and putting her down and when she found out she was pregnant, it just made everything worse. When Marissa moved out of the house as a slight punishment for becoming pregnant, Julie and Marissa weren't on speaking terms with each other. Julie would call to check on her and offer to take her out to lunch, but Marissa refused to pick up the phone. It wasn't until Ryan stepped in and called an end to this little war that both of them started talking again. Slowly, but surely they're talking again and rebuilding their relationship not only for each other but also now because of Brittany.

Marissa and Ryan arrived back at the house a half hour later and when they walked into the house they were surprised to see Seth sitting at the kitchen table while Summer was searching through their refrigerator.

"It's about time." Summer said peeking her head out from behind the refrigerator door. She held in her arms an assortment of things, carrots and dip, cheese and the container of ice cream. Marissa couldn't help but laugh when she spread everything out on the table and began to eat. Ryan held Brittany in his arms and motioned that he was going upstairs to change her diaper, Marissa giving a nod then sat down next to Summer.

"We got tied up at my mom's and Caleb's. They just couldn't take the hint that we had to go, they just kept talking and talking and –"

"We get it." Summer interjected quickly, stopping her from continuing. "Want some?" She held up a carrot wrapped in cheese and dipped in ranch dressing.

Marissa shook her hands in front of her, backing as far away as she could from the disgusting piece of food. And Marissa thought her pregnancy foods were outrageous.

"I'm so tired…. there's still so much to do. I need to finish grocery shopping for tomorrow night's dinner, not to mention I still have to get some more gifts for Ryan." She curled a strand of hair around her finger and then covered her mouth from an approaching yawn.

"No Coop, you're not canceling on me. We can do all that stuff you need to do. We need a girl's day, we haven't had one in over a month." After eating almost half of everything she took, she stood back up with some difficulty and waddled back to the refrigerator to put the things she didn't eat, back.

"Are you sure you're up for it? All this walking, aren't you going to be tired?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Let's go." She grabbed Marissa's hand and pulled her up out of her seat. She had no choice but to go, but told Summer she had to drive because she could barely keep her eyes open. Summer quickly added that once they're shopping she'll wake up, that's the trick to boost energy.

Ryan walked back into the kitchen holding Brittany up to his shoulder, her tiny head leaning against his cheek. Brittany was out of her Christmas dress and wearing only a pink onsie that barely fit her. He moved his hand in circles on her back, her little legs kicking and her hands in fists beating against Ryan's chest. He stayed standing against the wall adjacent to where Seth was and looked around curious what everyone's plans were.

"Ry – me and Summer are going out, we'll be back in a couple hours. You're fine with Brittany for a little while right?" Marissa grabbed her coat from the closet and draped it over her arm, then grabbed her purse and hung it on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah…don't worry, I'll be fine. Plus, Seth's here and he can help." Ryan gave Marissa a kiss, and then she kissed the baby's cheek. It'd been the first time that she'd be gone from the baby since Brittany's been home, and though she fully trusted Ryan, she just felt awful for going.

As Summer was pulling Marissa to the door, Marissa kept looking back at the baby feeling like she should stay, but Summer wouldn't allow it.

"She'll be fine, c'mon everything's going to close soon." With one final tug, Summer managed to pull her out the door then poked her head back in to wave goodbye to the boys. "Be back in a little while. Love you."

Seth waved goodbye and when the door finally shut, he gave a sigh of relief. He leaned back in his chair causing it to tilt, but he wrapped his legs around to kitchen table legs to keep from falling over. He rested his hands on top of his head and looked over to Ryan, watching him with his niece.

"I thought they'd never leave. What happened man? What happened to Seth-Ryan time?"

Ryan looked at him astounded that he'd be that stupid, "Um let's see, its called Marissa and I had a baby."

Seth sat straight in his chair, the legs all touching the floor. "Yeah but I didn't know that it'd interfere with brotherly bonding. We can go to the arcade, or go to the beach…I don't know, places we used to go."

Ryan quickly picked up on what this was about. He could tell Seth wasn't coming to grips with the fact that he was going to be a father very shortly, and that seeing Ryan with Brittany made everything more real. Seth wanted everything to go back to normal, he knew it would never be how it was, but it was obvious he was in denial about it.

"Seth I can't and you know that. There's work, and Marissa and the baby…I just don't know when I'll be able to. You and Summer have your baby coming soon, and Marissa and I are still adjusting to ours – when your baby comes, you'll understand what I'm talking about." Seth looked down at the floor upset and disappointed but brushed it off with a shrug to not give it away.

Seth grabbed a coca-cola from the fridge, opened it and returned to his seat tracing his index finger on the table thinking of something to talk about.

"Hey Ry – you remember that time at Holly's party? Those were the days, right? Luke and the rest of the water polo team, " Just mentioning the water polo team brought a smile to Seth's face and he looked up at the ceiling trying to recall memories. " They were like going to kill us right there on the beach, but then you came back to help and we totally took 'em. They didn't know what was coming…you with your fighting skills and me with my…um, nevermind about me – but we were quite the team back then. I remember that night, you just moved in and we were getting to know each other, and it was the first party of Holly's I was ever invited to. " And with a chuckle he added how he got completely wasted too.

Ryan stiffened up in his seat concerned about Seth's behavior and quickly squashed Seth's trip back to memory lane by getting his attention.

"Yeah those were good days but –"

"But nothing, we can still do those things again…go to parties, hang out – it can be like the old days." Ryan walked over to the baby who began to cry because she spit out her pacifier. "It's okay Britt, here you go…shh." Placing the pacifier back into her mouth he turned to see Seth had followed him and was standing behind his back.

"No Seth, we can't. We will never get those days back. We have girlfriends, and kids…. and jobs – we have responsibilities that we can never get rid of and you're obviously in denial about it." 

Seth was taken back; surprised Ryan would even say something like that. "I'm not in denial about anything, I just miss how it used to be. How everything used to be. Don't you?"

Ryan looked down at Brittany, her big blue eyes staring up at him and her tiny little hand wrapped around his index finger and turned back to answer Seth, "every day. But I've learned that I can't turn back time and have accepted my new roles and soon enough you will too."

Seth took a sip of his drink and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I'm sick of talking about this. You up for a game of GTA?" Ryan gave a huge smile and nodded, and while they walked into the living room to set it up, Ryan kept telling him how he'd kick his ass because he's been practicing a lot lately.

Ryan on one couch and Seth spread out across the adjacent one, their eyes both stuck on the screen and their hands clutching the controllers while their fingers rapidly press different buttons. Seth making his usual noises while he plays the game sounding like he's having an orgasm when he's beating Ryan in a battle. Then as though in a ritual, he throws his controller in front of him and then puts his hands up into the air declaring to everyone that he won. And he'd do that every time he won, which when playing against Ryan, was always. They went on for hours playing the same game, but it was also used as an opportunity to talk and catch up, because even though they lived next door, they rarely got to see each other.

After three hours of sitting on the couch and playing the same game, Ryan threw in his controller calling it quits. He could barely keep his eyes open and while they were playing GTA, Seth caught him a few times dozing off causing himself to lose that round.

"Well that was fun." Seth said sarcastically while he reached over to turn off the playstation. Ryan's eyes opened immediately, trying to make it seem like he was awake the whole time. "Look man, if you're so tired I don't mind watching Brit. Summer says I should be practicing anyways but practicing with a doll just doesn't exactly look right, if you know what I mean."

Ryan shook his head and hunched over on the couch, tussling his hair with his hand. "No offense Seth, but I've seen you hold a baby before, so thanks, but no thanks."

Seth sprang from the floor to follow behind Ryan as he walked into the kitchen. "There's no need in staying awake when you don't have to. I'm fully capable of taking care of a baby…I mean I'm going to be a father extremely soon anyways so there's no time like the present to start practicing. Also, I'll get back on Summer's good side if she sees me with Brittany. I'm not exactly her favorite person right now." Ryan rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

He looked over to Seth contemplating in his head if he should let his 'know nothing about babies' brother take care of his daughter, or use the chance to catch up on sleep. The choice wasn't hard, and Ryan gave Seth the okay. Ryan unbuckled Brittany from her bouncy chair and carefully placed her into his brother's arms.

"Fine, you can take care of her but if anything happens – you're a dead man."

"Ye of little faith, go, go take your nap. I'll be fine with my niece and I'll call you if I can't handle it." 

With a bit of hesitation Ryan finally managed to make it to the stairs looking back every few steps to check on Seth. At the top of the stairs he hung his head over the banister, and Seth took Brittany's hand and waved it, saying bye in a baby voice and then walked into the living room. Ryan finally left to his room and managed to fall asleep with in minutes while Seth was downstairs figuring out what to do now.

Seth sat on the couch and cuddled the baby in his arm. He grabbed at the remote and flipped through the channels to find something good to watch.

"Great, nothing's on. Well don't you worry you're with your uncle Seth, a.k.a. the fun one. I'm more fun then all your aunts and uncle's combined, I can teach you how to play playstation and you'll know everything there is to know about comic books. Yes I know, I am the best." Seth said while acting as though hundreds of people were filled into the living room and applauding his speech. Brittany gurgled making Seth think that she liked what he had to say and he continued to talk to her in a high-pitched baby voice. He picked up the remote again and flipped through the channels after Seth got done having a little talk with Brittany about her family, her cousin who is on his or her way very soon, and a mini discussion on super heroes. Seth stopped on a channel that was replaying old Batman and Robin episodes and as they watched, Seth explained everything to her.

Summer and Marissa finally found a spot in the mall parking lot after ten minutes of driving around looking for one. The girls got out of the car and locked it, then made their way across the street to the front doors of the mall.

"This will be quick right? You know what you're getting so we –" Not even at the mall for more then five minutes, Summer was already complaining.

"I told you that you didn't need to come. You were the one who insisted." Marissa was hunched over a counter looking at the items locked in the glass cases. Occasionally pointing at something and having Summer come over and give her opinion. Marissa and Summer both knew now that the things within most of the mall they could never afford, things they took for granted and would buy when they were back with their parents, just for fun.

"Fine, whatever but my back is killing me so I'm just going to take a seat over…there." Conveniently, a hotdog stand was set up next to a sitting area and Summer immediately whipped out her wallet, bought two and then sat down on the couch.

Marissa laughed at Summer's doings but figured it'd be better if she wasn't with her, since shopping would be a lot more easier. She had a list of what to buy and had a few last minute things to pick up. This was a special occasion, not only was it Ryan and Marissa's first Christmas together, but it was also the first Christmas with Brittany and Marissa wanted to make it special. She walked over to a display case filled with Rolex watches – something she knew Ryan wanted. Yes, Marissa knew they couldn't afford it but she secretly had been saving up, borrowing from the account that was going to go towards her college tuition. She figured that this would be the one _big_ gift she'd give him and after everything they'd been through the past year, he deserved it.

The watches were expensive, some ranging in the high hundreds and some even as high as twenty grand. With her budget she was able to afford a two thousand dollar Rolex, one that Ryan would love and be perfect for him. She charged it on a credit card, signed her name on the receipt and quickly hid it in her bag so Summer wouldn't see and blab, which is her commonplace lately.

"Sum, I'm going into the baby store over here," Marissa yelled while pointing at the store adjacent to where she was standing. Summer waved to go ahead with out her. She was too busy stuffing her face with another pair of hotdogs she bought.

While in the store, she browsed around shifting through clothes racks and picking out a few baby clothes she liked. Christmas was always one of her favorite holidays. Coming from a house of money, she was used to getting what she wanted, and how many she wanted, whenever and especially around the holidays. This Christmas though would be different, extremely different. The money didn't flow in anymore and it was solely up to Ryan and Marissa to manage the funds and put food on the table and buy the necessities they all needed. Granted there'd been times that money had been tight but they always managed to get by. Marissa wanted this Christmas to be the best one ever, and damnit, it would be.

She spotted Summer entering the store, looking sickened as she glimpsed at interesting baby items and then disregarded them due to their price.

"Look at this, how stupid is this? A baby wipe warmer, seriously. And not only is this a piece of crap, but look how much it costs – 45. What a rip off." Summer had no problem complaining about anything or keeping her voice down in a public place. A few customers gave her stares from the other side of the store, her voice reverberating in the tiny space made it easy for anyone to hear.

"Sum I don't know what you're complaining about. If you had the money, you'd probably buy like five of them." Marissa whispered while apologizing to a few people that were staring at them. She grabbed a few more things and draped them over her arm, scanning the store once more to see if there was anything else she needed.

"Look at this, I want to meet the genius who invented –" Summer found another item, Marissa didn't really care what, she was more focused on getting out of there before they were kicked out for Summer criticizing everything.

"Be good." Marissa, sick of hearing her babble, she stopped walking and grabbed the item out of her hand and set it back on the shelf. "Just keep walking forward, don't look at anything and hands by your side. Okay?"

Summer followed behind her like a little puppy, making a few stops while Marissa looked at some more clothes. "You know Coop, Britt's like only a month old and you already got the mother thing down to a cue."

Her walking soon seized and shot an angry look towards Summer, who, for the remainder of their walk towards the counter was silent. A few feet before they reached the long check out line, Summer pulled her aside, an idea brewing in her head.

"Coop, how about we just leave right now."

Marissa looked at her confused not knowing what Summer was trying to get at. "If you need to sit down, go wait outside. I bet the hot dog cart's still out there." Summer grabbed Marissa's arm before she got the chance to move.

"No Coop, let's leave…with out paying." She elongated the ending making sure that she understood what she was saying. Marissa looked astounded that she would even hint at something like that, not to mention that last time she did the outcome wasn't in her favor. In fact it caused some mother-daughter time with Julie and a promise to go see that stupid therapist – like she needed it.

"You have to be kidding me. We haven't done that in years…" She stopped and changed her answer. "Okay a year, but I'm not like that anymore. I'm a mother now."

Summer rested her arm above her stomach using her protruding bulge as an armrest. "Fine, do what you want. I know I wouldn't want to pay the fifty bucks you're about to spend."

They didn't want to continue this argument so Summer walked off to another part of the store and began to browse again while Marissa bought her presents.

Ten minutes later Marissa emerged from the store to see a smiling Summer sitting on a bench clutching at her bag. As she got closer though, Summer's smile grew bigger and Marissa looked at her not so sure as to why she was so happy.

"What are you smiling about?" Marissa asked as she grabbed onto one of Summer's hands to help her up from the bench. The girls were walking towards the door and Marissa began to grow annoyed at her sudden cheerfulness. Summer didn't say a word until they stepped outside of the mall, throngs of people gathered around them either entering or waiting for their rides to pick them up.

Summer reached into her purse extracting an item that she didn't have earlier. Marissa gasped as she reached for the box and looked at it closely to see what she bought.

"A breast pump?" Marissa laughed a little and handed it back to Summer who returned it back into her bag.

"It was the first thing I grabbed before leaving the store. I didn't know what it was, I just wanted to show you I still have it." The girls got into the car and Summer started it up, putting it in reverse and pulling out of the mall parking lot.

Seth awoke to the sounds of Brittany's crying and before he even opened his eyes to look, he sprang up from the couch, startled by the noise. He calmed down after seeing it was just his niece and picked her up into his arms.

"Aw, Britty what's wrong sweetie?" He asked, obviously knowing she couldn't answer back but heard talking can soothe a crying baby. He ran through a list in his head of why she could be crying. "You can't be hungry…you just ate a few hours ago. Are you sick?" He removed one hand from under Brittany and placed it onto her forehead. Truthfully he didn't exactly know what he was checking for…he didn't know what _hot_ felt like on a baby, but after feeling her forehead he ruled out that she was sick. A pungent smell filled his nose and he then figured out why she was crying. "You couldn't have waited until your mommy came home…or while your daddy was still awake?"

He did lapse around the house, bouncing Brittany to see if that would calm her down but the crying never stopped. Seth never really took care of a baby before and her piercing cries made him very nervous. He debated over whether or not he should wake Ryan up…he had been sleeping for over two hours, wasn't it time for him to get up?

Seth looked down at Brittany feeling sorry like it was his fault she was crying. Her eyes squinted as she took deep breaths ready to release a loud scream and tears streamed down her face and collected onto her shirt. He thought that maybe Ryan would hear that his daughter was crying and come down to take over, but after ten long minutes and no Ryan, that plan went down the drain.

He had no choice but to do it himself and he reluctantly walked up the stairs into the nursery. He set her down on the changing table and her cries grew even louder like she knew what was coming. Seth had never been in this room alone, and had definitely never been in charge of dressing and changing her so he had no clue where everything was hidden. Pulling out drawers only to find clothes and absolutely nothing that he needed, he finally landed upon the diapers and was so thrilled when he did.

Seth slammed the diaper on the changing table and began to unsnap Brittany's onsie to get to the dirty diaper. When he opened it he was so repulsed he had to take a breather on the other side of the room. He fanned his hand in front of his face and then with even more reluctance then before, he returned back to the changing table to finish up.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was the longest trip to the mall I've ever taken." When the girls finally got home, Summer went directly to the kitchen chair and rested her swollen feet.

"Thanks for the help Sum." Marissa followed behind her, her arms heaped with shopping bags that she threw onto the kitchen counters.

Summer nodded her head and smiled as her way of saying 'your welcome'. Marissa grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and threw one to Summer and then opened hers and took a sip.

"I wonder where the guys are." Summer said before Ryan walked into the kitchen, causing both girls to scream. Marissa hit him on the chest with her free hand, yelling at him for doing that and Ryan just smiled and said sorry.

"Where's the baby?" Marissa grabbed the bags in a hurry, gripping them tightly so that Ryan couldn't see in. He pretended to look like he wasn't interested in what was inside the bag when in fact he was dying to know. He knew she bought something for him or else she would have shared her findings, he was just waiting for a time he'd be able to peek.

"Upstairs, Seth's changing her diaper." When Ryan mentioned diaper, Summer almost choked on the water she was drinking. She covered her mouth quickly and then stared up at Ryan like he had to be kidding.

"Seth…as in Seth Cohen?" Ryan nodded his head and Summer gave him an hesitant look figuring he was lying.

"You helped him right?" Marissa inquired putting the bags onto the floor and standing in front of them.

"No. He looked like he had it under control," Ryan laughed knowing the real truth – he heard Seth and Brittany – another way baby monitors are helpful – but didn't help because Seth needed to learn just like Ryan had to. "He'll be down soon." Ryan took a seat across from Summer looking down at his hands and then gliding them over the table in small circles.

Fifteen minutes later, after hearing numerous yells from upstairs asking for help and other comments not to be mentioned, Seth emerged holding the baby in his arms. He completed his first diaper change, but there were a few noticeable problems.

"Brittany." Marissa exclaimed rushing over to the baby and taking her out of Seth's arms. The tiny little baby could barely keep her eyes open in her mothers arms…all the screaming must have tired her out. The group looked at the baby resting in Marissa's arms and started to laugh causing Brittany's eyes to open every few seconds.

Seth definitely needed some help in the changing department both in clothing and in diapers. He'd been so caught up just taking the diaper off and cleaning her up that he forgot which way was front and which way was back on a diaper. Obviously his instincts were wrong. The other thing Seth had trouble with was Brittany's shirt. Not only was it inside out, but also it was backwards as well. He explained that he just wanted it to be over with and he didn't care how everything was suppose to be…just that she was changed and dressed.

"So nice of you to finally wake up, I was worried Brittany's crying would have waked you." Seth said looking at Ryan who continued to stare down at the table.

"He heard everything. And from the sounds of it, it was pretty amusing. I'm sorry I missed it." Summer told him. She was looking down at her stomach, making circles with her hands. She commented that the baby was kicking and people took random turns touching her stomach.

"You heard me and you didn't come to help? Thanks man, I appreciate it."

"Seth believe me, you weren't half as bad as I was the first time I changed her diaper. And also, you'll need to learn this too because this will be something that you'll be doing at least eight or nine times a day." Seth sat back in his seat sulking.

Ryan looked at him amused and then changed the topic to their mall visit. "How was shopping?"

Marissa rocked side-to-side trying to get the baby to sleep, and used one of her hands to rub circles on her back. Brittany's head leaned against the side of Marissa's cheek and her chubby little arms rested floppily over her shoulders. Marissa hugged her tightly to her body and smelled the sweet scent of her daughter's skin. As much work as they are, she really was enjoying this age and wished, even so early on, that she could keep her like this. Brittany's diaper and shirt didn't bother her and so Marissa was in no hurry to fix it. But thinking that her legs were cold she folded her shirt up over her legs like a blanket, continuing to rock her.

"Oh speaking of that." With difficulties of course, Summer managed to get up out of the chair in less than a minute – a record time – and rummage through a bag, pulling out a box that already had a bow on it and tossed it at Seth.

"Summer Christmas isn't until tom –" He stopped talking when he saw what it was and turned it around so everyone could see. "A breast pump. How'd you know that's what I wanted?" Seth teased while Ryan continued to laugh thinking it was a funny joke. "But you really spent," he looked down at the price tag, "twenty-five dollars on this thing?"

"Not exactly. You can call your girlfriend Ms. Thief, you thief." Marissa looked down at Summer shaking her head, still not believing she did that.

"You stole this? Sum, what would have happened if you got caught? You could have been put in jail, which would have been fine on any other occasion, but it's Christmas Eve and I really didn't want to have to spend it bailing you out of jail." He blew a kiss at her and she shot it down finding his joke not amusing at all. "Oh come on Summer, I was just kidding."

Summer had had it with Seth's foolishness and decided to call it a night. She hugged Marissa carefully thanking her for the much needed time away and as they pulled out of the hug, Summer kissed Brittany's hand that was currently hanging over Marissa's shoulder. She gathered her things and waved goodbye to Ryan before leaving the house.

Seth didn't know what had gotten her so pissed off but he knew that he better leave because there was going to be a night of ass kissing in store for him. He finished up talking with Ryan and Marissa about plans for tomorrow and then left after Summer.

Ryan looked over at Marissa and sighed. This had been the first time since this morning that it'd been just them and they both missed each other the longer they were apart.

"Hey." Ryan said as he stood from his chair and sauntered over to his girlfriend. He leaned in for a kiss, and Marissa with no vacillation, leaned into kiss him back. Their lips met for the first time all day and they both didn't realize how much they missed it. It wasn't until Brittany started crying that their kiss was interrupted and the two pulled apart.

"Can you take her upstairs and fix her while I finish some –" She looked over at the bags and then back at Ryan smiling. "Things." He furrowed an eyebrow but complied taking Brittany from her arms and back up to her room.

When Ryan left, Marissa gathered all the bags and ran up the stairs and locked the door to their bedroom behind her. She grabbed some wrapping paper, tape and scissors and started to wrap the newly purchased presents, smiling just thinking about tomorrow. After she finished she hid them in her dresser, a place Ryan would never look and cleaned up the mess she made. She couldn't wait until tonight when she'd be able to put these under the tree because she wanted to surprise Ryan in the morning, she didn't want him to see it now.

The clock read eleven-thirty and Ryan and Marissa were in the living room, Marissa's head resting against Ryan's shoulder while they were watching Christmas movies on tv. Marissa looked up at the clock to see what time it was and sat upright on the couch excitedly shaking Ryan's arm

"Ready to exchange a gift? I'll go first, just wait here." She scurried upstairs leaving Ryan sitting on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and then looked down nervously at his hands like something was on his mind.

Marissa returned minutes later and after she resumed her seat, she handed Ryan her gift.

He looked down at the small box decorated in Santa Clause faces and ripped the wrapping paper off into a pile next to him. When he finally opened the box he couldn't believe the gift she got him that he just sat there with his mouth ajar.

"M-Marissa I don't know what to say. Thank you." He took his new Rolex out and put it on his wrist. The watch was the nicest one he'd ever seen, let alone ever got for a gift, and couldn't believe that Marissa bought him it. "How were you able to afford this, these kind of watches cost over a thousand dollars."

"Don't worry how I was able to afford it. I love you and seeing how happy you are makes it all worth it." Ryan gave her a kiss and when they pulled apart he kept staring at his watch, just in disbelief. "Ok so it's my turn?" Ryan nodded his head and grabbed Marissa's hands, resting them on top of his.

"Marissa," He began staring into Marissa's eyes. He looked nervous at her, his fingers gently rubbing the outside of her hands. "You mean the world to me, you and the baby, and you coming into my life has opened my eyes to what love really is. You became my friend when I first moved here and even stuck up for me in front of your water polo-playing boyfriend." He laughed a little and then looked back down at their joined hands. "I love you. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on and you and will for the rest of my life. I mean you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." He smiled seeing that Marissa thought it was funny and then took his hands from Marissa's. He moved off the couch and got down on one knee, reaching into his back pocket. A black velvet box became visible in his hands and he stroked it lightly with his index finger. Before he could look up at Marissa he took a deep breath and with a smile, gazed back into Marissa's eyes. "Marissa Cooper, will you marry me?" He opened the box to show off the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. The magnificent fourteen karate, white-gold metal was stunning with two rows of miniature diamonds and one large one in the center. He took the ring out from its box and slid it onto her finger. A perfect fit. It looked so good on her finger that it was like it belonged there. "I'm hoping that's a yes." He said when he still didn't get an answer.

Marissa finally heard Ryan speaking to her and bobbed her head rapidly yelling 'yes, I'll marry you' over and over. Ryan stood next to the couch and Marissa, so overwhelmed with excitement, leaped from the couch and wrapped her legs and arms around Ryan's body when he caught her. Placing her hands on Ryan's cheeks, she gave him a series of kisses catching Ryan by surprise.

"You know we're probably crazy for doing this." Marissa said in between kisses. Ryan nodded his head smiling, the area around his lips red with her lipstick.

"Just one thing though." He said pulling out of one of her kisses and looked seriously at her.

"Anything, my fiancé" Hmm, fiancé…they were really going to get married. It was more then both of them could take.

"Let's not tell Seth and Summer for a while. If they know we're engaged, they'll go out and get engaged too. It's like whatever we do, they go and do." He raised his eyebrows hinting at the simple example of Brittany and then their new baby-to-be. Marissa chuckled and gave Ryan a huge hug.

They both loved each other so much, hell they already proved that with a baby, but this was their life, a life that no matter what happened they always have each other. Knowing that was a feeling both Marissa and Ryan cherished.

Ryan looked up to the clock seeing it was twelve-ten a.m. and turned back to face Marissa. "Merry Christmas."

She looked lovingly at him, and answered back in a whisper. "Merry Christmas, and to the many more we have in store for us. I say we have at least eighty-more so buckle your seat belts buddy, you're in for the long haul."


	12. chapter twelve

A/N: This will be the LAST flashback chapter, after this the story will be present time and the couples with their families. Also – I have a lot in store for this story and have already got eight to nine chapters done so if I can get a lot of reviews, the quicker I'll post them. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing and I truly appreciate it, so once again please R&R…and I'll get the next chapter up by this weekend!

"Seth!" Summer screamed at the top of her lungs as she painfully waddled into the foyer holding the bottom of her stomach in excruciating pain.

"What? What is it?" Seth ran into the foyer, his shirt unbuttoned and his chest exposed, obviously he was upstairs getting dressed.

"It's time." She grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and put it on while breathing heavily. Seth at first didn't seem to understand what she meant by 'it's time', but when it soon clicked in his head he began to freak out.

"It's… it's what? It's time? Are you sure?" He finished buttoning up his shirt then scurried around the room grabbing the necessities for the hospital. They had packed a hospital bag months in advanced and even scheduled a plan for when, but the plans went out the window and

"I'm sure, Seth we need to get to the hospital and fast!" She screamed loudly, a contraction taking place. Seth grabbed the bag, his jacket and shut the door running to the car helping Summer in. He threw the bag in back next to the car seat and reached into his pocket for the keys but when they were present he ran into the house bustling around to find the keys.

"Perfect timing for me to misplace the keys." He said to himself running in and out of every room panicking. "Damn keys." He saw them laying on the kitchen table and grabbed them into his hands quickly bolting for the door. He slammed the door hard and made sure it was locked and as he exited the walkway to the car he tripped and fell.

"Seth!" Summer screamed loudly, though the windows were both up her voice was audible. Seth stood up and wiped his shirt off and got in the car. As he shut the door his shirt got caught causing more time to be wasted. "This isn't funny and if you don't step on it right now I'll have this baby in the car! Hurry!" Seth sped on the gas and within ten minutes they arrived.

They were situated in a hospital room big enough to fit their entire family but was drab. The walls were a plain white with a floral pattern running as a border and hard wood floors. Summer was in a white hospital gown spotted with multicolored dots and was lying in the hospital bed clutching onto Seth's reddened hand while he was hunched over in pain. They called their families and most of them were coming to the hospital to witness the birth of Seth and Summer's first born.

"Summer do you think you can loosen up on the grip?" Seth said looking at his hand that looked as though it was about to explode.

"Seth I'm not in the mood to hear your whining when I'm in a shit load of pain and I can do whatever I want since I'm the one who's delivering…. your…. child!" She said spacing out the ending while gripping tighter onto Seth's hand.

Sandy and Kirsten arrived first holding gifts for their second grandchild, thrilled that they were able to witness this blessed event. Julie and Caleb came, Marissa, Ryan, Jimmy and Hailey all arrived within the hour and were forming little groups around the room talking with each other and helping Summer and Seth any way they could.

Summer's doctor, doctor Smith came in, after checking Summer and concluded that she was only two centimeters along and began talking with the family. "Summer, you're two centimeters along and right now seem to be progressing nicely. You've only been here for three hours but we're going to keep a close eye on you due to your age. Since you're only eighteen we'd still consider this a high-risk pregnancy and will monitor the baby's heart rate closely. You both seem to be doing well and at any point if you want an epidural we'll get a nurse to administer one. So for right now just try to relax, do your breathing and we'll be in, in another hour to check on you again." The doctor said looking between Seth and Summer.

"Thank you doctor." Seth said shaking his hand.

"I want drugs, I need them…. I'm in so much pain." Summer said loudly

"But Summer I thought – " Seth started to talk but when Summer grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to her, he shut up.

"You've never gone through labor before and if you could even begin to understand how much pain I'm in right at this moment…. you'd want drugs. So shut up and let me have this baby." She let go of his shirt pushing him back in the chair.

"Fine, I'm only trying to help." He mumbled to himself.

"You want to help? Go over there and help I just don't want to see you right now." She was tightening up from a painful contraction, wincing in pain. Seth itched the side of his arm looking at his girlfriend wishing he could help but obviously couldn't. He walked over to where his parents were who was holding baby Brittany.

"You know Seth, don't let what she says bother you. All women in labor are like this, believe me." Sandy said, his arm draped over Seth's shoulder.

"Yeah sweetie, you have to learn early not to get in the way of a women in labor. Let them do what they need to do, get them what they want, do what they ask and you'll get through this with no broken body limbs." Kirsten said swaying back and forth hushing the baby silently.

"Comforting but things are getting a little overwhelming. I think Ryan and I will take a walk." Seth turned to his brother patting him on the back; clearly interrupting the conversation he was having with the Cooper's.

"I really don't want to go anywhere." Ryan said turning to Seth.

"Yes you do." Seth said trying to pull him towards the door.

"Um, no…. I really don't."

"Yes you do."

"Boys. Just go, Go get something to eat, grab a coffee oh and if you go by the cafeteria grab me some soup." Kirsten said turning around to face them. She was trying to get the baby to sleep and now that she finally was it wasn't helping with the boys' arguing.

Ryan and Seth walked out of the room and started down the long hall where Seth's emotions really started to show.

"Something bothering you man?" Ryan asked studying his tense face.

"No. I mean yes something is bothering me. Now that this day's actually here I don't think I'm ready for it and I know the rooms ready and the baby's things are all set, but I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to screw this kids life up who didn't deserve his parents to be eighteen when he's born. I mean we're kids as it is, I don't have a good job and Summer doesn't even work I don't know – " His worrying was soon interrupted by Ryan's cackling. "Hey I'm self indulging and you're laughing? You have a kid already and I bet it's not all fun and games."

"No it's not, it's really hard taking care of a baby who cries non-stop but it's worth it. You know what everyone says, once you hold that little baby in your arms for the first time…. all the problems melt away. You've heard that one – and it's absolutely true. Don't worry, Marissa and I have probably already messed Brittany up and for the rest of our lives she'll constantly be telling us how much she hates us. But hey we have at least fifteen years until that happens so we have some time." Ryan laughed and the two entered the cafeteria where people were sitting at table and dining on cafeteria food.

"I can't believe what we got ourselves into. I mean for the rest of our lives we'll be known as daddy. Wow." The two stared off into space, the words sinking into them and reality soon set in. They walked over to where the food was and started piling their tray with food.

Back at the room Marissa was by Summer's side helping her breath through a contraction.

"Breath in…. one…. two…. three. Exhale, and again…. one…two – " Marissa said getting into it, she never fully went through labor but did learn the breathing.

"I don't know how much more I can stand of this. They hurt so bad and Seth's not, where is Seth? I need him with me." Summer began to break down in tears, from the pain of labor, the lack of sleep and the absence of her love it started to get to her.

"He's, I don't know he's with Ryan. Here comes another contraction, breath in.." Marissa looked at the piece of paper that monitored her contractions and noticed the spike in the process that clearly meant another big one was coming.

"This needs to stop! Where the hell is my epidural, I need my epidural!" Summer yelled grabbing Marissa closely like she did with Seth earlier.

"I don't know but it'll be here soon just breath."

The doctor came in again, and a man dressed in a hospital cap, scrubs and a mask followed and walked over to Summer's side where the correct things lay on a table in order to administer an epidural.

"Hi Ms. Roberts I'm doctor James and I'll be administering your epidural." Doctor James said getting the shot ready.

"Finally, it took you long enough I'm in so much pain and it needs to stop right now." Summer's bitchiness shinning through.

"We'll get to it in just a second first I need to check you to see how dilated you are." Doctor Smith said. He checked her and afterwards informed Summer that she was now fully dilated. "You're not going to be able to have that epidural….there's no time for that." The doctor moved to the other side of the room where he immediately started getting robed up for the delivery and calling nurses who were on duty.

"W-w-wait. I want that epidural I need that epidural. Doc – give me the damn epidural!" Summer insisted as the doctor came to her side getting ready to deliver the baby.

"Summer, there's no time and right now you have to push. Now on the count of three, you're going to inhale and bare down for ten seconds then hold your breath again for another ten seconds."

"Where's Seth, he needs to be here. I can't believe Ryan and him are downstairs eating while I'm giving birth. Find him!" Summer screamed looking at the adults.

Kirsten and Julie were huddled next to Summer, radiant smiles from both while Jimmy and Sandy were in the back carrying on some conversation.

"Sandy." Kirsten said taking the distraction from Jimmy and Sandy's talk. "Find Ryan and Seth. Now." Kirsten was holding one hand of Summer's and Marissa took the other, Julie was holding Brittany.

"Alright. Are you ready?" The doctor asked Summer.

"No." Summer began to cry, she was extremely scared.

"Don't you want to see your baby? Don't worry the baby will be out as soon but it can't come out by itself so I need you to work with me. Now, take a deep breath in and push."

Summer pushed and Kirsten and Marissa counted. Summer's face was dark red and it looked like a vein was going to pop from her forehead. After the ten was said she exhaled loudly and continued right away until the doctor said to push.

Sandy raced through the hallway he had never been in this hospital before and had no idea where anything was but was determined to get to the boys before his new grandchild was born. He got to the elevators and when it didn't come right away he raced down an adjacent hall accidentally bumping into people along the way. He read the sign that hung from the ceiling that read Cafeteria and had an arrow pointing to the left. He turned left down the hall and when the cafeteria doors appeared he sighed skimming the room for his sons.

"Ryan…. Seth…. Summer…. baby…now." Sandy said out of breath from running, hunched over.

"Dad, what?" Seth asked confused.

"Summer's having the baby. Now." Sandy managed to say and Seth bolted towards the door. Ryan and Sandy were left behind taking their time to get up there.

In the room the baby was now almost ready to make its appearance and in doing so caused its mother a lot of pain.

"Summer, the baby's almost here and I know you're tired but you have to push." The doctor continued.

Summer was breathing heavily, moaning from the pain as it was almost unbearable especially since she didn't have the epidural. The baby's head was out and the hardest part was now over but the pain wasn't gone yet.

"Okay, breath in…one…two –" The doctor said.

Summer's concentration was now interrupted by Seth's appearance and he soon came to her side grabbing her hand relieving Marissa of her duties.

"I am so sorry." Seth said kissing Summer's sweaty forehead.

"Where the hell were you? I said I wanted you to leave but I didn't really mean it and if your dad didn't come to you in time you may not have been here to see the baby be born." Summer carried on forgetting she was suppose to push.

"Summer, this baby is almost here but I need you to push again." Summer laid her head down on the pillow as she began to whimper. She took one last breath and pushed once more and was relieved when she knew the baby was finally hear. She looked down at the doctor who was now holding their baby and began to cry.

"It's a…. girl!" The doctor said placing the baby on top of Summer's stomach. The nurses came to her side wiping the baby off and bundling her up in a blanket.

Summer was crying stroking the baby's tiny arm. "I can't believe this. We have a daughter. I love you so much Seth." The two kissed and Seth wiped away a tear with his index finger. The room was filled with the sounds of happy sobs as everyone hugged each other, hugged Summer and Seth and fussed over the baby. Jimmy walked around handing out cigars to all the men but no one was allowed to smoke with the babies around.

"We have to take her over and clean her off, check her vitals and take her prints." The nurse wrapped the baby in the blanket and moved her over to the other side of the room where all the needed equipment was. The baby was now turning pink gaining her color and cried when the doctors had to clear out her throat and to Summer and Seth it was the sweetest sound in the world. They took her prints and gave a copy to the parents for baby book use and then lastly weighed her. The whole thing took about ten minutes and by the time the baby soon returned to her parents' arms she was out like a light. The doctor left afterwards to give the family some bonding time but was going to return in a few hours to see how she was doing.

"Who would have thought? We both had girls and now they'll grow up and be best friends just like we are. How much fun we'll have in little frilly dresses!" Marissa came to Summer's side now holding her daughter and hugged her best friend as the two continued to cry.

"Look at your cousin – oh how beautiful she is, and look at that blond hair, hmm…you sure Seth's the father?" She asked again laughing, her laugh combining with Summer and Seth soon looked over not amused. She held Brittany up to the baby's side though she was only three months older the size difference was quite noticeable.

"Picture time!" Kirsten proclaimed grabbing her digital camera and started snapping away as Marissa wrapped her arm around Summer's shoulder and positioned the babies so their faces could be seen. This time it was the Cohen family, Seth, Summer and their daughter and after a picture of Seth's family it was time for a group picture.

"This is for baby…" Sandy said holding a present up for his new grandchild but stopped since the name hadn't been announced yet.

Summer and Seth looked at each other and smiled, their eyes both looking down upon the sleeping baby.

"We'd like you to meet Caitlin Elizabeth Cohen." Seth said stroking the baby's cheek.

Kirsten covered her mouth in surprise. "Elizabeth? Her middle name is Elizabeth…after my mother?" After a nod from her son she began to cry even more.

Seth kissed the side of Summer's forehead and looked at his gorgeous daughter. He didn't actually realize until Caitlin came how little she was with her little button nose, her tiny ten fingers and toes, her brown eyes like her mother and father's and lastly the barely visible strands of blond hair.

"How's it feel not to be pregnant anymore? Great huh?" Marissa said from the nearby chair. Summer laughed and noticed her somewhat reduced stomach.

"It's great, I don't feel big and I can finally breath." She exhaled smiling as though she had been waiting to do that for nine months. Everyone laughed and Seth took the baby from Summer and bounced her lightly in his arms while he paced around the room.

"Hey sweetheart. This is your daddy here, I want to tell you that I love you very, very, very much and I'm so happy you're finally with mommy and me. I know that the circumstances aren't that easy, seeing your mommy and I are only eighteen but I want you to know that I will be there for you no matter what…and mommy too of course. Not only will we be there but you also have uncle Ryan, and aunt Marissa and your little cousin Brittany. You two will be very close when you get older just like mommy and your aunt Marissa are. You have my parents, your grandpa Sandy and grandma Kirsten – you'll probably see them all the time and they'll probably come and baby-sit you too. There's so many people who were waiting for you and love you so much and I can't wait to be by your side as you grow up." Seth had walked over to the other side of the room swaddling the baby in his arms who woke up from everyone talking and was staring up into his eyes, seemingly soothed by his talking. His kissed her forehead and at that moment his heart filled with so much love for this baby who had only been born two hours ago.

Kirsten walked over to Seth giving him a huge hug in a congratulatory way but couldn't help but ask if she could hold the baby. "Can I see my new granddaughter?" Seth placed the baby into her arms moving the fallen blanket around her to keep her warm. Kirsten was overjoyed at this little miracle and everything that happened in the past nine months just dissolved away. How could she be angry with her son for what he did, Ryan too – she just couldn't, not after staring into her granddaughter's eyes. Yes, she was disappointed but the elation overruled the disappointment. She sat down in the vacant chair underneath the picture window holding the baby on her lap facing her towards Kirsten. The baby began to fuss a little but she rocked her side-to-side, humming 'hush little baby'. Seth resided next to Summer on the hospital bed and the two took a very short cat nap and inadvertently left the responsibility of their baby on the adults.

"We should really get going. Brittany's getting cranky and Ryan has to work in the morning. Can you tell Summer that I'll call her tomorrow after she gets home from the hospital?" Marissa asked in a whisper grabbing at her jacket and putting it on. She tried as quietly as she could to get everyone ready to leave, but it didn't help when Brittany began to cry.

"Sure thing. See you three soon, we'll probably be throwing a baby shower for Caitlin tomorrow or the next day and of course you're invited." Sandy hugged Marissa then Ryan and then waved good-bye to the fussing baby.

"I should really get going to. I need to call in some orders for the restaurant. Monday Sandy the inspectors are coming, right?" Jimmy asked putting on his coat.

"Yes. Monday. I'll come in early to get things set up and ready." Sandy leaned his head back on the couch shutting his eyes a little.

"Ok, see you bright and early. I'll walk out to the parking lot with you guys." Jimmy walked over to the door, Ryan was already there holding the baby carrier in his hand, waiting for Marissa to get done saying her goodbyes.

"Oh, make sure Summer gets this." They all knew what it was - something sentimental, something she could look at and smile. When Caitlin was born Marissa took a polaroid of Brittany and Caitlin together and after running all over the place, she got a picture frame with two picture slots – one she put the polariod in of the babies together – later to be replaced with an actual picture - and the other was one of Summer and Marissa, maybe a little bit older but nonetheless they were still baby's. It was sentimental in the fact that their girls' friendship was now starting around the same time Marissa's and Summer's did. She wrapped it up and set it on the table next to the hospital bed. They finished with their good-byes and soon left. Julie and Caleb left a little while later, while they were both sleeping, informing everything that they had dinner reservations and they needed to go home and shower. Caitlin was passed around from one grandparent to the other where each one adored her, not to mention stated the qualities in which they contributed to.

The doctor came in a few hours later to check the baby's vitals and Kirsten woke the sleeping couple up so they could hear what he had to say.

"I need to check her heart rate to see how she's doing." The doctor picked the baby up and laid her down on the baby bed and began to check everything. He listened to her heart and breathing and returned her to her parents with good news. "She's doing great. There doesn't seem to be a problem so we'll keep her overnight and you too. And then tomorrow you'll both be discharged from the hospital. We need to just monitor you both to see how you are…it's a hospital safety measure. Call the nurse if you need anything but I think everything's fine and so I'm not needed anymore."

"Thank you so much doctor Smith, we appreciate everything." Seth shook his hand, Summer did as well and when he left the family sat around still for a little while longer talking.

"What's this?" Summer asked motioning towards the box.

"A present. Marissa left it for you." Seth said holding the baby in his arms as Summer opened the box. Her mouth was ajar as the box opened and when she pulled the picture frame out her eyes began to water.

"You guys need to stop making me cry!" Summer sniveled. "This is great. I have to call her." She wiped a tear from under her eye.

"She's going to call you tomorrow and anyways, you must be exhausted from this busy day and we should probably get going." Kirsten got up from the chair she was lounging in, her head was on Sandy's chest and Sandy was sound asleep.

"Thank you guys for everything. For coming today and taking the baby when we fell asleep." Summer laughed. Kirsten came over to hug them both goodbye, Sandy sleepily following. Seth took Caitlin's tiny hand and pretended that she was waving goodbye to them.

"I love you Caitlin. And Grammy will be over very soon to spend some time with you and begin the grandkid spoiling." Kirsten kissed Caitlin's forehead and placed her hand on the baby's forehead feeling how soft her skin was.

"And grandpa loves you too." Sandy too kissed the baby's forehead and stepped back to put on his coat.

"Thanks mom and dad you don't know how much we appreciate everything you've done for us…. this whole entire time." Seth looked up at his parents honestly speaking from the heart.

"Well you're welcome for everything and I told you things would turn out fine. You two should get your rest and sleep as long as you can." Sandy said jokingly though Summer and Seth didn't understand what he was inferring by that.

"Why?" Seth questioned.

"This will be the only time in at least three or four months until you'll actually be getting a full night's rest. You didn't start sleeping through the night until you were four months old." Kirsten said.

"I know mom, I didn't do anything any normal baby did. I told you I'm a late bloomer… I do things on my own terms and hopefully Caitlin will be like that too."

"Hopefully with some things but not when it comes to sleeping through the n night." Summer laid her head back on the pillow.

"If you two need any help, advice or anything call me. I did have a baby eighteen years ago and so I do know how to take care of one." Kirsten hugged the two again and then walked out of the hospital room, Sandy following.

"So this is what it feels like to be parents?" Seth asked looking at his exhausted girlfriend.

"I guess so." She said.

"So…."he looked around the room "…. what do we do now?"

Summer shrugged, "sleep?"

"That's a good idea." Seth slid off the bed and put the baby in the basinet that the nurse brought in when she was checking Caitlin. He fell backwards onto the couch and readjusted the pillow behind his head then covered himself up with a blanket.

"I love you." Summer said finally getting cozy on the bed.

"I love you too." The shut their eyes and exhaled exhaustedly. Ten minutes into their slumber they were woken up by the piercing screams of their newborn daughter.

"I'm so tired and she has to be too so why wont she sleep. And maybe for a good two hours or something" Summer was annoyed. She could barely keep her eyes open and was so tired from going through labor and delivery that the baby crying wasn't something she wanted to hear at the moment.

"She's a baby, Summer. You heard how Marissa and Ryan's first night was and if you think this is bad…this is just the beginning." Seth lazily got off the couch and picked the baby up and held her in his arms.

He sat down on the hospital bed with Summer and to their best efforts, they weren't able to keep the baby from crying. They sang to her, more like mumbled it as they tried to keep themselves awake, rocked her and fed her, but none of that seemed to help. Twenty minutes of trying to calm the baby down seemed to have tired Caitlin out and she lay, asleep in Seth's arms. They were so relieved to see her sleeping they also tried to catch some shut-eye. The newly added Cohen laid with her parents on her first day in the outside world. They slept for another good half hour until the baby would wake them up once more and it was pretty much like that until the nurses came and took her to the nursery.


	13. chapter thirteen

A/N: I updated! I hope you enjoy this story and thank you so much for the people who reviewed, I'm so glad you all enjoy it so much. C'mon guys, please review – I'm not forcing you to but I get like two reviews per chapter. Well I'm going away all this week for April vacation, but since the next chapter's already done I'll get it up next week depending on free time. So please read and review!

It was seven thirty at night in California, the sun had set and Summer was upstairs giving the boys their baths. Caitlin was in her room blasting music so loud it echoed through out the house and caused Seth to make a trip up to her room, bang on the door while yelling 'Caitlin', but his voice was depleted by the music. It seemed every time he banged or yelled on the door, the music got louder and louder and he just didn't want to deal with it so he let her have her way. As he trotted down the stairs he heard a knock at the door and upon opening it, Ryan stood there on their front step with a smile.

"Hey man, how are you? What do we owe this visit?" Seth said holding the handle of the door so Ryan could walk in.

"I'm fine, just Marissa and I are fighting." He laid his bag on the table against the wall and placed his hands in his pockets as he leaned backwards on his heals.

"Fighting? About what?"

"This fight is because she asked me to go get pizza and I've been exhausted with work and fighting with Britt, and taking care of Kiley – I didn't feel like going out. I also told her that closest place that makes the kind of pizza she asks for is about an hour and half drive and I'm not going to go drive for an hour and half to get a stupid pizza. So she began crying and told me I'm inconsiderate and I don't know anything about what she's going through so I just decided to come over here. If it's a problem I can go… I was just wondering if it'd be alright if I spent the night"

"Sure, sure…. we have the spare bedroom, you know right next to Caitlin's room. Oh, do I remember those raging pregnancy hormones. Believe me it seems like Summer has those all the time even when she's not pregnant - and it's hell when she is."

Summer came running down the stairs behind the boys holding the remaining pieces of clothing in her hands. Brady finished down the last step in pull-ups and his long sleeved basketball pajama shirt and Zachary did the same except he was missing his shirt.

"Uncle Ryan!" Both boys yelled loudly as they hugged him. "Are you sleeping over?"

Ryan nodded and patted their backs "yes, tonight I'm sleeping over."

Summer moved a piece of hair out of her eyes as she exhaled loudly, dressing twin five year olds who never wanted to be still was hard, very hard.

"So Ryan, Marissa finally kick you out?" Summer snapped, she was being a bitch though she had no reason to be.

"Um no, actually, we're just having a little fight but it's nice to see you too."

Seth gave her a look and she held onto the boys placing the remaining clothing onto them and then let both free.

Caitlin came down the stairs unaware of their visitor and after hugging her uncle she pulled back. "So, is Brittany here? Kiley or aunt Marissa?" Ryan shook his head no and Caitlin had no other reason to hang around so she grabbed a quick snack in the kitchen and returned to her room.

Ryan got situated in the spare bedroom while Seth and Summer were putting the boys to bed in their rooms.

"Alright you two. Time to go to bed, let's get you tucked under the covers and then mommy will read you a story." Seth held Zack in his arms and laid him backwards on his bed tucking him under his Bob the Builder bed sheets.

"Mommy can you read the shark book please?" Brady asked as Summer tucked him under his matching covers.

"No! I want to hear the Disney book!" Zachary protested knowing he had a slight chance of not getting to hear what he wanted.

"I have a better idea, daddy will go downstairs with uncle Ryan and I'll read you the book I just bought okay?" Summer grabbed at the new bedtime book, a short little one about bedtime stories she purchased at their local library.

"Fine" They both said lying back down. Seth leaned in giving them both kisses on the forehead and walked out and down to the kitchen grabbing water from the fridge.

Ryan entered the kitchen a few seconds after Seth and sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"The kids asleep?" He asked leaning towards the bag of chips.

"Summer's reading to the twins and Caitlin doesn't go to sleep until around one or two in the morning…. so sort of." Seth sat down next to his brother and they began talking. "So – did you call Marissa?" 

"No."

"Why man, you need to call her. See the thing is no matter what we do we're always going to get on our pregnant wives nerves so what you have to do is accept it. You need to know that they will get angry at us for no reason and that as much as we do nothing to piss them off, we have to apologize and beg for their forgiveness – I mean you've had two kids, you should know this. We're the ones who got them the way they are and we're ungrateful and don't care about what they're going through…. we're the monsters."

Ryan nodded his head and laughed at Seth realizing just how different both of them were now that they were married and had kids. Back in the days where partying and hooking up with how many girls they could in one night was now occupied by kids, sleepless nights and tons and tons of fighting.

"Yeah well I doubt that it's as bad as they say, I swear they do it just because they can." Ryan looked at Seth and they both smiled, wow…. Ryan was going to be a dad again.

"Hmm, so you think it's easy? Let's see you try it and then see how hard you think it is. Men." She hissed as she entered the room catching the last of their conversation.

"Summer, you know that's not humanly possible. And anyways I was always good during your pregnancies – even the last one where you were twice as crazy to the point I wished I was deaf so I couldn't hear your nagging, but no sweetheart, I care deeply. Just glad we'll never have to go through one of those again. So, good luck man."

Ryan nodded his head; yep nine months of craziness was in store for him and then a new crying little baby to make life even more hectic – fun, fun, fun.

"The boys asleep?" Seth asked embracing Summer in a hug.

"Yes, they passed out after the first three pages and they're out like a light."

"So Ryan, how are the kids? I haven't talked to Marissa since the party last week – how's she doing? Do you know what the baby is yet?" Summer began prying.

"Brittany is being a handful it seems like we can't have a conversation with her with out involving yelling and swearing. Kiley's good, and Marissa – well, she's pregnant. No, we don't know the sex yet but for my sake I hope we're having a little boy. I love my girls, but we need more masculinity in the household."

"I've always wanted boys too, and they're great as babies but once they hit the terrible two's…they're crazy. Especially since there's two of them, non-stop running around and we're constantly taking trips to the emergency room. Summer buys band-aids every week. Hopefully their energy level will calm down soon, we're just lucky they're in kindergarten now where they can vent their energy somewhere other then this house." Seth laughed as he stroked Summer's arm and took a sip from his water bottle.

"Yeah, well you have twins we're having one baby and our son won't be crazy. I mean he'd have two sisters" Ryan commented after swallowing a chip.

"And you think that having Brit and Kiley is going to help?" He chuckled and turned to Summer. "Caitlin and the twins are constantly fighting, she hates them and they know it so they're constantly doing whatever they can to piss her off, quite funny actually."

"Great, I didn't even think about that."

Just as they were talking the twins walked down into the kitchen. Their blond hair was a little messy and they were squinting their eyes, sensitive to the light.

"Zachary, Brady. You two are suppose to be sleeping." Seth said picking one twin up on his lap.

"I can't sleep." Brady said drearily. Ryan watched smiling as he studied how great Summer and Seth were with their boys.

"It's past your bedtime and you guys didn't have your usual naps today, you have to be tired. Mommy is very, very tired and I don't have the energy to watch you for another hour." Summer hugged Zachary as he climbed onto her lap and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I can watch them if you want. You and Seth can go to bed." Ryan offered. He had kids so it wasn't going to be too tough or anything.

"No, we wouldn't make you do that and anyways, these two are in trouble. They know when their bedtimes are. Up to bed, now." Summer demanded setting Zack down and Brady soon stood next to him.

"But we're not tired." Brady said, his arms crossed. It seems like more and more everyday they learn something new from their older sister, their new skill lately – arguing.

"Boys, go to bed." Seth looked down at his sons who obviously didn't know what that saying meant.

"We're not tired!" Zack began yelling now.

"Boys, go to bed. Now!"

"No!" Both said in unison.

"I'm going to count to three, if you two aren't upstairs by the count of three, you both will be punished tomorrow. 1…" Summer began counting crossing her arms too.

The boys just stood there, their attitudes a lot like Caitlin's – staying strong until the very end.

"2…"

They still just stood there, Seth couldn't help but begin to laugh and when Summer shot a look at him he soon quieted.

"2½...3. Okay that's it, you two are in trouble." Summer got off her chair and Seth sat on his not helping her whatsoever.

The boys screamed excitedly, a chase was in order and they began running in different directions around their house.

"Boys!" Summer yelled now angry and hit Seth on the arm for not helping. They both took off after their sons and chasing five year olds late at night especially when you didn't have a good day at work, is harder then it seems. Hearing yelling, and screams echoing through out the house Ryan sat there and watched, laughing at Seth and Summer.

After five minutes of chasing after the boys, Seth held Zack and Summer held Brady. The two panting as the boys squirmed just a little red but nothing bad.

"These are the reason why big houses suck." Seth said panting.

"Enough about the house. you two are in huge trouble. Tomorrow you're going to bed an hour early and no dessert. When I mean go to bed, I mean now." The boys started laughing; as Seth couldn't hold it back either. Sometimes when Summer meant to be serious, and those few motherly moments she encountered, were soon shot down by one of the kids and sometimes the kids and her husband's laughter. "This is not funny. Seth – I can't believe you're laughing when I'm punishing our sons. Fine, you think this is funny…. put the boys to bed yourself." She shifted Brady towards Seth and after readjusting Zack, he held the squirming five year olds in his arms. She did a quick "hmph" and turned and walked into the other room. Seth walked up the stairs feeling all mighty, thinking 'okay this isn't that hard' and began putting the twins to sleep.

Summer and Ryan sat in the kitchen, Ryan drinking a beer as Summer sipped on some tea. They heard Seth upstairs with the boys; their eyes set on the ceiling both moving their eyes to the sound of the footsteps from Seth up in the boys' room. Hearing Seth trying to reprimand them followed by some chasing, things soon quieted and Seth returned about ten minutes later, out of breathe, and fell into a kitchen chair.

"Yeah, not so easy is it?" She looked at him with a huge smile, now he was getting a taste of what she had to do mostly every night.

"I don't ever remember having that much energy at five. They're pretty funny too; every time I got up to leave one of them they kept giving me an excuse as to why they shouldn't have to go to bed. Brady told me that he can't go to bed because he's suppose to watch a tv show at eleven and if he doesn't then he'll get made fun of in school…and that after he watches it, he'll go to bed." Seth laughed as he itched the back of his head.

"Kids," Summer and Seth stared at each other and both sighed exhaustingly.

"I should get to bed, see you guys in the morning." Ryan put the empty bottle in the recycling bin and headed up to his room, he changed into his trademark wife beater and some boxers and got settled into bed.

Seth and Summer were downstairs cleaning up their house, and after the kitchen was clean Summer started picking up the twins' toys and placing it in the basket while Seth followed behind her with the basket.

"Should we call it a night?" Seth asked tired, he looked as though he could fall asleep right there standing up, but didn't.

"Yeah. Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." She winced a little as she placed her hand on her stomach; she had a feeling of nausea and had to sit down due to the feeling of dizziness.

"You alright honey?" Seth asked, he placed the basket down next to the couch and then sat down next to Summer.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a quick nauseas spell – I think I'm coming down with the flu, I've been feeling sick for the past few days now."

Seth felt her forehead, no fever but she did look pale and extremely tired. "Let's go to bed." As she came to her feet, Seth picked her up in his arms. A slight shriek as he lifted her up, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her grip.

He raced down the hallway to their bedroom and dropped her on their bed and the two laid down; Summer hoping to take the opportunity to make love – something they haven't done in two months.

"No, no, no. I don't want to get sick I have a job that I need to go to in order to make money to provide for this family. Being sick doesn't sound very pleasing although I hate to turn this offer down, I have to – it's the best thing for this family." Seth kissed her on the forehead and shut off the light on his side of the bed. "I love you."

Summer turned off hers and with an 'I love you', the two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the smell of bacon filled the house and after being woken up by the boys at five in the morning, Summer and Seth had been up for a while. Ryan joined them two hours later and that's when Summer decided to make breakfast. Caitlin woke up four and a half hours later and immediately got into the shower.

"Ryan, how do you like your eggs?" Summer asked grabbing the carton from the fridge.

"Over easy, thanks." Seth and Ryan sat at the kitchen table, Seth engaging in his morning newspaper and Ryan reading whatever Seth was done with. The boys were playing with their fire and police cars but when the place seemed to quiet down, no one really noticed.

A large scream came from upstairs and a few seconds later the twins came stealthily running down the stairs into the kitchen and immediately grabbed Summer's legs for cover. Caitlin came running down the stairs, a towel wrapped around her body and another towel on top of her head, she stood there extremely irritated. She wasn't fully dried off and was still a little soapy due to her shower being cut short because her little brothers flushed the toilet.

"What is going on?" Seth asked walking to Summer, both getting into parent mode.

"They flushed the toilet when I was in the shower and the water turned ice cold. I'm going to kill them!" She said charging towards them but was stopped by her father. A puddle formed from underneath her and after Seth stopped her, he wiped his hands off on a nearby dishtowel.

"Hey, don't talk to them like that." Seth looked at his daughter but was interrupted from the laughter of Ryan.

"This is not funny uncle Ryan. I can't believe you're letting them get away with this, I could have gotten frost bite or…or – I don't know, but this isn't fair!" She was irate, basically the only 'alone' time she has was interrupted by her stupid little brothers, and now they weren't going to get punished? Typical. Parents always favoring the younger ones.

" They're only five Caitlin, they don't know any better." Summer put her hand behind her back, and placed it on Zack's shoulder.

"This is so typical. The '_they're five they don't know' better_ speech, I can't believe this. So if I were five I wouldn't get in trouble? This isn't fair – if I did that to them I'd get in trouble. T-this, this is complete favoritism. If they set the house on fire you and mom would be like _oh how cute!_ Yet if I did it, I'd be grounded for the rest of my life. "

"Yeah but your fifteen and you know not to do things like that." Seth looked at his wife who was looking more tired then yesterday and gave up with this and continued to make breakfast.

"This isn't fair! I hate this family, and my life!" She stormed out of the room leaving puddles wherever she stepped. Seth rolled his eyes and headed towards the table to finish his newspaper.

Ryan continued to laugh and Seth sat back down at the table and set Brady on his lap.

"What's so funny?" Seth asked flipping through the newspaper to see if there was any good news while Brady kept pointing at random things and asking what it meant.

"Just how this house reminds me of mine. The fighting, screaming, you know – all the joys of having kids." Ryan picked up Zack and bounced him on his knee, while Zack tried hard to keep his balance.

"Breakfast is ready." Summer placed a plate of eggs, toast, bacon and hash browns in front of both guys and with that both started chomping away. The twins watched the guys in amazement; their dad and uncle were the fastest eaters they've seen in their five years of being alive.

"Are you going to call Marissa?" Summer asked placing a plate in front of her with as much as both of the guys' servings combined.

"Yeah, after breakfast. As much as I hate to say this, it's nice just getting a break from responsibilities and pregnant wives." Ryan said eating a piece of bacon.

Seth gave her a confused look as she began shoving food into her mouth. "Hungry?" He asked.

"What? Now I can't even eat with out you questioning me? I don't point out how much food you eat, which I must add is a lot. I'm just hungry, can't a person be hungry with out her husband calling her a pig?" She got very defensive and but the quirk didn't seem to stop her from eating either.

"I'm not, I'm just saying you usually don't eat…" he chose his words carefully as to not enforce a fight. "…as much as you're eating now. And I didn't call you a pig."

"Yeah but that's what you meant. You want to act like this? Fine – I'll go finish my meal in the living room." She picked up her plate and ambled into the living room, stomping her feet angrily.

Ryan looked over at Seth who was shaking his head, he just could never seem to make his 'girls' happy and whatever he said wasn't right and it always caused some uproar.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked finishing his plate off.

"I don't even know, but lately she's been acting so cranky. Must be that time of the month or something." He scrunched his forehead as he was definitely confused but that was Summer's new mood. He didn't call her a pig and he was just making an observation about her food intake. Now he knows never to say anything again.

"Yeah, well I live with three girls, two of which act this way all the time, all-the-time." He looked up at Seth who froze as he looked over at Ryan. "And who knows if this one will be a girl. Not to mention that Kiley will be a teenager in, I don't know…. ten years but still, that'll be fourteen years with the next one – and I'm not getting any younger, yet we keep having more and more kids." Ryan did that in one breath and at the end he began panting as he sat back in his chair.

"Man, I don't know what to tell you. Oh, just that I also live with two women who both are crazy twenty-four seven but my words of wisdom to you is," he stood from his chair grabbing his plate and continued. "Good luck. You're going to need it." He laughed, patting him on the back and setting the dishes in the sink. He left Ryan alone and headed up the stairs and began to turn the corner down the hall and then stopped hearing Summer and the boys in their room.

"Zack, I said sit still. Mommy needs to put your shirt on before you can play, hold still." Summer had Zack sitting on her lap; wiggling around as Brady came and the two began fighting over a toy. She had a short sleeved, red shirt with a fire truck on it and as she had it over his head he squirmed off her lap and ran on the other side of the room.

"How's it going?" Seth asked, Summer sighing loudly and then rubbed her forehead.

"It's going great, just great." She stood up from the end of the bed and grabbed the shirt for Brady and tried to get him to stay still while she put it on.

"Summer…." He began as he leaned against the doorframe watching her with their sons. "Is there something going on lately, I don't know, maybe something's upsetting you or…."

She pushed hair from her face as the sentence made her tense up and jump into defense mode. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me, is there something wrong with you?" She sprung from the end of the bed, irate and full of anger.

"N-no nothing's wrong. I'm just saying that lately you've been acting, I don't know, different? You're more tired lately, and irritable and your eating habits have changed – is, is there something you want to tell me?" He chose his words carefully as to not cause nay more damage to the situation.

"Different? Hmm, more tired, cranky you say? You try taking care of three kids who never give you a moments rest. Try taking care of a husband, clean an enormous house, cook and still manage to find time to keep your sanity! You try doing all that and keep a smile on your face. Here, why do something _different_ and take care of your sons." She gathered the clothes in her hands and pushed them hard into Seth's chest. With a snigger, she walked out of the twins' room and slammed the door to Seth and Summer's bedroom as she reached it.

Seth tightened up and scrunched his eyes with the slam and looked down at the twins, biting his lip. "Okay boys, this can't be so hard. Let's get you dressed." He bent down to pick up Zack but thinking that it was playtime, he ran in the opposite direction squealing as he ran. "Zack, this isn't funny." He grabbed Zack by his arms and held him in place; and pulled the shirt down over his head, letting him free once he was done. He then remembered there was one more and his job was halfway done. With more struggle and about ten minutes of trying to chase Brady down, he finally got him dressed then exhaustedly threw in his gloves. His hair had the wind blown look and was more tilted back then normal.

Seth jadedly walked down the hallway towards their bedroom and as his hand reached the doorknob he noticed it was locked. "Very funny honey, c'mon – open up." Seth shook the doorknob some more and realized she wasn't going to open it. "Summer, open the door"

"No – I think I'll be different in our bedroom, alone, with out company." Her tone was snotty and more of a payback for what Seth said.

He released the doorknob and put his hands in front of him as though he was caught and surrendering. "Fine…. fine. Me and my mouth. I'll learn next time not to open it in front of my crazy wife." Seth was still standing next to the door, and the more he talked the louder his tone increased.

Summer unlocked the door, opening it enough just to slide her head into view.

"You saw things my way didn't you? I knew you'd be reasonable." Seth leaned against the door, smiling thinking she came to her senses.

"No, I was just going to say that next time you talk…" her voice raising now "…make sure you're not near the door so your crazy wife can hear you!" she slammed the door in his face and Seth had a little hissy fit in the hallway.

"Great, just great." He shook his head and ran the palms of his hands down his face.

"I can hear you!" Summer yelled from inside their bedroom.

"That's great! Have fun alone in our room. I'll be, I don't know…. somewhere other then with you!" He walked down the stairs

Seth walked defeated down the stairs and plopped on the couch and Ryan came and sat down next to him. Ryan had his jacket it in his hands and was putting it on while they were watching television.

"You going back home?" Seth asked as he looked over at Ryan, his hands resting on his stomach, his fingers entwined.

"Yeah. I called Marissa and she's doing alright, but I'm kind of holding off about going home. I guess Brittany got another detention and so her and Marissa are fighting about it. Which means I'm coming home in the middle of the fight…. not fun." Ryan finished doing up his jacket and patted Seth on the back.

"Yeah welcome to my world. It was nice seeing you man – I'll talk to you later this week." They finished up their conversation, then Ryan left to go back to his life.

When he got back to his house he shut the door to his car and walked up the front porch, pushing one of Kiley's plastic cars out of the way.

"I doubt the teacher gave you a detention because she doesn't like you. She says your disruptive, you talk back, and you rarely do your homework. This isn't about the teacher, this is about you. You're in high school now, this counts on your permanent record and you just don't understand this." Marissa had her hands on her hips. Her stomach wasn't showing yet, she was only a little over three months along.

"I do get this, mom. I swear this teacher has it out to get me and you're just too busy in your other child's life to even care about mine." Brittany snapped back, the argument deepening and the screaming intensifying.

"What's going on? Is this about the detention?" Marissa nodded to Ryan and he joined in adding his two cents. "Brit now you know we care about you and don't start with how we love Kiley more because you know we love you both equally. This is your second detention in a week. This is serious stuff and if you want to go to college they're not going to accept a kid who receives detentions for all the stuff you're getting them for.

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to go to college." Brittany said irate, though she didn't mean it she knows how to push her parents buttons.

"You're young, you don't know what you want to do." Marissa crossed her arms and took a seat across the couch from Brittany, staring at her disappointedly.

"Really? Because the thing is I know exactly what I want. Plus you didn't go to college and look where you are. Fifteen years later, a housewife with three kids who has probably never worked in your life. That's what I want to strive for mom. " Brittany stormed up the stairs feeling guilty for what she said but was too angry to apologize. Her words had an immediate affect on Marissa who fell backwards into the couch and covered her hands over her face, beginning to tear up.

"Brittany! Get down here right now and apologize!" Ryan screamed up the stairs, but the slam of the door signaled she wouldn't be returning, "Marissa, she's just upset – you know she just says this stuff to get us angry." Ryan rested his head on top of hers while Marissa cried on his shoulder.

"No she's absolutely right. I'm thirty-three, got kicked out of my parents house at eighteen because I got pregnant and never went to college. In fact everything she said was true. I'm a housewife, never worked and on top of it I'm pregnant again. That's all I'm good for I guess, getting pregnant." She began to cry louder, tears running down her face.

"You shouldn't let what she says get to you." Marissa pulled away from Ryan and silently walked upstairs to their bedroom. He knew she wanted to be alone and wasn't sure if this emotional distress was really all from Brittany, or maybe those crazy pregnancy hormones that are sooner or later going to appear.

He laid back on the couch and folded his hands behind his head, shutting his eyes to take a little rest.

"Daddy?" Kiley said walking into the room hesitantly, and when Ryan heard her voice he immediately opened his eyes.

"Kiley, sweetheart." Ryan pulled her onto the couch and hugged her tightly. She sat on his stomach rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you come home yesterday?"

"I'm sorry sweetie I shouldn't have done that, but I went to uncle Seth's and aunt Summer's house and spent the night." Ryan patted the back of his daughter's long blond hair seeing that something seemed to be troubling her.

"You and mommy are fighting a lot. Are you gonna get a ditorse?" Ryan laughed at what his daughter said and knew what she was hinting at.

"Divorced? No, no of course not. Who told you that?"

"Brittany did. She said it was my fault." Ryan kissed her forehead and continued to rub her back.

"No baby, we're not getting a divorce and don't listen to Brittany when she says stuff like that. Sometimes pregnant mommy's act crazy and can be very emotional, but I love mommy very much and I'd never divorce her. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yes." She nodded and lied down on Ryan's chest and Ryan covered them up with a blanket.

"You know I love you right?" Kiley nodded and began sucking on her thumb, her eyes closing.

Ryan stared down at his youngest daughter realizing she wasn't going to be known as the youngest child anymore. Pretty soon another baby was going to be added to the family increasing the chaos that already existed in the Atwood household. He began to daydream of what a new baby would be like. He saw Brittany at the age of seventeen, Kiley at six and their daughter at two. Marissa was in the kitchen cooking pancakes, eggs and bacon as the baby sat at the table in her highchair, stuffing some cheerios into her mouth. Ryan walks in wearing a suit and kisses Marissa on the cheek then sits down next to their youngest daughter who continues to repeat 'daddy'. Brittany walks into the kitchen sitting down across from Ryan, Kiley sitting next to Brittany and Marissa comes over and sets a plate of pancakes, and bacon down in the middle and then takes her seat next to Ryan. Everyone begins eating their food, smiling and talking happily – the perfect little family. Yeah right. He sees the baby making a mess of her food in her highchair, juice, and cheerio's splattered on the floor, Brittany arguing with Marissa and Kiley minding her own business, chomping away at her breakfast. It was like how it is now, but two times worse. Ryan woke from the daydream and shook his head trying to get the picture out of his head. He then flashed to a son. Him and Ryan at a local soccer field, his son was around the age of five and is a spitting image of his father. Dressed in a football jersey that was a few sizes too big and he was chasing Ryan who was holding the football in his arm running slowly for a touch down. He was trotting backwards as his son comes closer and closer and when he reached Ryan, he tackled Ryan to the ground. He and the boy laughing as Ryan pretended he's an airplane and glides him through the air and when he sets the boy on the ground they embrace in a hug. The daydream left Ryan with a huge smile on his face. How perfect would it be to have a son – an Atwood to carry on the family name. He loved his girls, and he'd be pleased with another daughter, but a son is what he's secretly wishing for. He closed his eyes, one hand on Kiley's back and fell asleep again dreaming more about a Ryan Jr.


	14. chapter fourteen

A/N: Also what you read and find out in this chapter, you may be like "why?" – but I have plans for all this so do not worry…things and drama is to come, I have it all worked out so don't freak over it. Yeah it's not _usual_ and isn't common that they'd both be at the same time again…but it does happen – just not often. But before you fret, just continue to read because some things are going to happen!

Life was hectic as usual in both the Atwood and Cohen household. Summer's mood was sporadic making everyone choose his or her words carefully in order to avoid an emotional fit that she had been so good at lately. Ryan and Marissa were off and on with fights as well; this pregnancy seemed to be the worst with the hormones not to mention the stress that their other two girls caused them. Summer was still oblivious to the fact that maybe she was pregnant; she hadn't taken a pregnancy test yet, though after numerous hints from her husband she ended up taking one. The results were positive and the two rejoiced in the fact they were going to have another baby, their joy soon ended when their attention turned to Caitlin and the boys arguing downstairs.

The morning started off when Summer woke up from morning sickness and emptied yesterday's meal into the toilet, she washed her mouth out with some water from their bathroom sink and then returned back to Summer and Seth's bedroom. Seth groggily turned onto his side looking at the clock and offered some assistance.

"I have to get the kids up. Don't you need to get ready for work?" She grabbed the end of her hair and moved it all onto one side of her shoulder, then fanned her face with her hands.

"Yep, I'm up…. I'm up." His hair was messy and he still was half asleep but managed to get out of bed and stumble into the shower. Summer sighed and placed her hand over her mouth, the morning sickness was still present. They've been waiting for the right time to tell the kids and for now they told them she was sick with the flu. Summer walked into the twins' room turning on the main light and was surprised at the fact that both were wide awake and playing on the floor with their toy trucks.

"This is mine! You can't come onto this part." Brady scolded his brother picking up Zachary's truck and throwing it across the room.

"Hey! Fine, then don't come onto my part!" Zachary stood up, angry and began to play with his truck that he collected from across the room somewhere else.

"That's enough, boys. It's time to get dressed and then go eat breakfast. Zack, come here buddy." Summer walked over to their dresser and grabbed some khaki pants and a short sleeved, collared shirt and tossed it onto the bed.

"I don't wanna wear that." Zack said complaining as he took off his pajama shirt and tossed it on the ground next.

"Not in the mood sweetie. And what's wrong with this anyways?" Summer sat down next to him and helped him put on his shirt.

"I don't know, I look stupid plus Jenna –" He stopped in mid sentence scrunching up his face like he was angry he even said anything.

"Jenna? Who's Jenna? " Summer quirked a smile seeing that it was a touchy subject.

"Jenna's Zack's girlfriend." Brady said laughing and puckered up his lips making kissing sounds. For five year olds they definitely knew more then they needed to - primarily thanks to Caitlin.

"Girlfriend? Zack you have a little crush? Aw, that's so cute." Zack finished dressing himself and shooting angry looks towards Summer while he did. He obviously was embarrassed but it didn't help that Brady kept rubbing it in.

"Shut up!" He screamed flinging his arms towards his brother, but he was too far away to hit him. Brady continued to make kissing sounds and Zack rushed over to him knocking him onto the ground and the two began roughhousing.

"Cut it out you two!" Summer yelled hurrying to their sides pulling Brady up into the air and off of his brother. "That's enough, there is no need for this. Zachary, downstairs now – I'll be down in a minute." She watched him carefully and her nerves at their ends, she was getting extremely angry that he wasn't listening. "Now." He left the room still heated from their argument while Brady continued to laugh. "Knock it off Brady. You wouldn't like it if we teased you like that." Summer sat him on his bed picking out a similar outfit though Brady's shirt was gray – they hated being dressed in 'twin' outfits. Summer helped him dress but the morning sickness seemed to come back and Summer quickly covered her mouth hovering over as though she was going to throw up.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Brady asked pulling on his gray shirt by himself. Summer nodded her head and took a few deep breaths. "Is it that flu bug? I hope I don't get it and that it goes away soon."

"I know sweetie, don't worry – mommy's fine. Just go downstairs with your brother and I'll be down after I wake Cait up." She watched her son leave the room and sat down on the bed sighing and mumbling to herself. "I hope this goes away soon too." She rubbed the side of her face, flustered, but calmed down a bit when Seth came to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked from outside their door, unsure if Summer needed help or not, he decided to pay her a visit. He was dressed in a white button down shirt, black pants and a tie with black and gray boxes covering the fabric. He was finishing tying his tie but heard Summer from down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling nauseous. I'm fine now." She stood up placing her hand on Seth's chest giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well with the kids in school it should give you some time to rest. I could call my parents and have them watch the kids tonight; I doubt that my mom would have a problem making dinner. She has been going to cooking classes and is a lot better now so –"

"No, no. I'm fine. I really don't want anyone to know yet. But anyways, the boys are downstairs if you could go give them their cereal I have to go wake our oldest." They kissed once more and after Summer left the room, she poked her head into the door frame to remind Seth of something. "And if I'm not out in ten minutes, call 911." He laughed and Summer gave him one last kiss before she left to wake up Caitlin. When Seth finished buttoning up his shirt, he walked downstairs into the kitchen to feed the boys.

Summer knocked on her daughter's door, opening it slightly. "Caitlin? Caitlin – it's time to wake up." The room was pitch black and on the bed was a visible lump underneath Caitlin's blankets where her sleepy body lay. "Caitlin, it's time to go to school." She pulled the blankets off the bed while Caitlin continued to lie there unaware of anything. Summer sighed definitely not in the mood for this. She turned on the bright lights, which did the trick and Caitlin's eyes tightened up as she yelled at her mother for doing that. "If you're not out of this bed by the count of three I'll add another week to your punishment." She was treating her fifteen year old as though she was five, using a punishment technique that she used on the boys. "1…" She began to count. Caitlin didn't move. "2…." Again, no movement and when three came around there was still no movement. "Okay that's it. I've had it. One more week to your punishment and if you're not up right this instance I'll add more."

"I'm up, I'm up." Her words similar to that of her husbands this morning, her voice groggy and her hair similarly messy.

"Now Caitlin." Summer's hands were upon her hips and she wasn't going to move until she knew her daughter was actually up and not just saying she was.

"I'm up mom, now leave." She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed giving her mom enough evidence that it was okay to leave the room and right when Summer did, Caitlin turned off the lights and went right back to bed.

This whole ordeal took a good forty-five minutes to complete, waking up, throwing up, getting their twins ready and then waking up their daughter. How was it going to be with a screaming newborn? She could only imagine. Still dressed in her pajamas and a shirt of Seth's, she joined part of her family downstairs in the kitchen.

"That was almost ten minutes, I was starting to get worried." Seth said sipping on his coffee. He was pouring more cereal into the boys personalized bowls and then topped it off with more milk then stepped back to let them eat.

"Yeah well I came out alive, but it did cost her another week to her punishment."

"Surprise, surprise. So are you just going to hang out at the house all day? Have any plans? Oh – I'll be able to pick the boys up from school if you need me to." Seth sat down next to his sons continuing to sip on his coffee and spread the newspaper out on the table to read.

"I'll call Marissa and see if she wants to go catch a movie or something. By the way, Mrs. Anderson is taking the boys on a play-date after school so they wont be home until later tonight. And my boys will be good and behave wont they?" Summer asked sticking her head between her sons and giving them kisses on the cheeks.

"Mrs. Anderson…. Mrs. Anderson? He said trying to remember who that was.

"Conner's mom. You know the little boy that's been over here a couple of times. Brown curly hair? Remember?"

"Oh yeah, the little kid who said I act like his two year old brother. Great, good influence on the boys."

"Seth, Zack and Brady have a friend. Do you want them to have no social interactions so when they get older they stay at home all day, never go out and be – " Summer kept rambling on until Seth cut her off.

"Like me? No, no… I wouldn't want them to be like their father. Not to mention that when I was their age I had lots of friends, it was just back in high school where all the stuck up ass-, I mean jerks outcast you just because I read comic books. I wasn't into the party scene or doing drugs and drinking…. sorry to all those people who wanted to screw their lives up because they had nothing going for them…but no, I had a lot going for me until you found out that you – "

"Seth. Not now, please. Where is Caitlin? I woke her up fifteen minutes ago and her bus is going to be here soon. Caitlin!" Summer screamed from the kitchen. The boys giggled as they began an eating contest, seeing who can stuff the most in their mouth – Brady was clearly winning from his squirrel-like appearance.

"Boys, eat normal." Seth skimmed the newspaper until he got caught up in an article of interest.

"I'm here, I'm here – stop your yelling, please." Caitlin came downstairs, fully dressed in her usual attire – a big baggy sweatshirt and blue jeans. It could be one hundred degrees out and she would still wear that, her and Brittany had similar taste in clothing and though they were cousins, they acted like twins.

"Thank god - she's alive…. good thing too because if we had to come look for you we wouldn't know where to look because your room is a miserable pit." Seth looked up from reading to look at his daughter who was stuffing her hand into a cereal box and pulling out a handful of fruit loops.

"Nice to see you this morning, too." She said sarcastically. Nothing like being complained to early in the morning.

"But there's a brighter side to that because since you're grounded for the week you can use that time to be productive. Maybe doing something out of the ordinary, say clean your room? Hmm?" He said with an open smile knowing she wouldn't go for it, but he was using his parental authorities where it was one of those times that it was a done deal.

"Grounded? For what now?" She lifted her hand and released some cereal into her mouth. When Summer told her she was grounded though, she acted as like she was just informed.

"Well, you've been grounded for the past week due to your grades and then you're grounded for another week because you refused to listen to me this morning." Summer said nibbling on a piece of a bagel.

"What? I knew I was grounded the past week but I don't know what you're talking about with this newest punishment. C'mon…I get off my grounding today – I'm sorry for, um…. for whatever I did but please? Please?" She said begging them to take off this newest punishment. Caitlin knew if she was the twins' age this would work, but her parents were so much more strict with her then them.

"No, you're grounded. And I love how you think you can control us with your smooth talk. That," she turned to look at Seth, "you get from your father." Seth raised his glass to that and smiled, not really listening to what she was saying but became interested when he was mentioned.

"At least I contributed to our children in some way."

"But you're grounded. I came to wake you up for school, like I do every morning, and like every morning you resisted. After I gave you three chances to get up you continued to not listen and so now you're punished. Get this through your head kid that we are the parents. Us, okay?" She said pointing to herself as though Caitlin didn't know it already. "We call the shots and kids who don't listen to their parents get punished and you my friend, need to learn that we are the bosses around here and what we say goes. No smooth talk is going to change this so when you're done with school – it's straight home, got it?" Summer looked at Seth who was ironically quiet especially since he's the one who usually does the arguing and punishment part while Summer's usually the one who just stands there and nods her head.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care anymore…this house blows anyways." Caitlin took a bite of her Rice Krispy's treat - a very nutritious breakfast.

"Do you want me to add another week to it? You also need to learn to stop making those sarcastic comments – again, thanks Seth."

"How about since you're on it, why don't you add another flaw I contributed to the kids, okay? Smooth talking and sarcastic comments – which aren't bad things, but please tell me what other defects have I passed on?" He was sick of hearing how it was his fault the kids had their bad side and wasn't sure if this was Summer talking or the hormones talking but whatever it was, he was sick of it.

"You two don't want to hear it then fine I'll – " She stopped in mid sentence, covering her mouth with her hand she ran into the nearest bathroom to succumb to the wonderful affects of morning sickness.

"She's been sick for like two weeks now." Caitlin said curiously, jumping up on the counter just staring into the room that Summer went into.

"Uh-huh." Seth said taking another sip of his coffee and straightening out the newspaper. He was trying to avoid what his daughter was hinting at because he knew she was on the verge of figuring it out.

"And she's been moody, and obviously nauseous. And I don't think the flu normally last this long so…"

"So? What are you hinting at now Cait?" He said wearily staring up at his daughter.

"Oh nothing, nothing…. but she's not, you know?" She raised her eyebrows like he should know what she's hinting about.

"She's not…. what?" He shook his head, trying to act like he had no idea what she was saying because he didn't want to confirm her suspicions.

"You know. C'mon dad, you two didn't? You not having another one of these, right?" His daughter asked pointing to the twins who were sticking dry cereal up their noses.

"Boys!" He yelled and ran over to their side to help them get the cereal out of their noses. They thought it was all a joke and tried it again but was rebuked by Seth. "And getting back to your question, no…we're not having – you know what, nevermind. Don't you have to go to school? And Caitlin, why don't you start a new trend, um…maybe called going a day without getting kicked out of class? Try it – it's fun."

Caitlin stood up and threw the wrapper in the trash giving her father a dirty look. "Yeah and I got one for you. Why don't you and mom try something new too, called contraception. It's fun and you two should try it." She gave him a cynical smile and grabbed her book bag that was up against the wall.

"The stuff I hear from you. Where did you learn this?" Seth asked putting his dish and the twins' dishes in the sink.

"It's called school, you know the place I've been going since I was six – and to be exact it was in health class. You know the newest rave is teen pregnancies and just about everyone is doing it. So in high school all we hear about are STD's, teen pregnancies and drugs - the greatest topics in the world. And you and mom know all about that stuff… or teen pregnancies I should say."

"Will you stop it, your mother's not. She isn't – "

"I'm not what?" Summer asked returning into the kitchen picking up Brady from the chair.

"Nothing, nothing. Go to school." Caitlin gathered all her stuff and exited their California home walking a few feet from their door to the bus stop.

Seth was holding Zack in his arms, and Summer picked up Brady. Seth grabbed some papers on the counter-top putting and put it into his briefcase for school. "The kids are onto us." Seth said putting Zack onto the ground.

"Onto us? The boys?" She asked curiously.

"No, the big one. She's putting the pieces together, damn those health classes teaching them stuff. She goes to school for nine years and decides to only listen in health class."

"Well what did you tell her?"

"I said you weren't, but I think she knows we're lying. Kids are especially good at knowing when their parents are lying – or at least Caitlin is very good at knowing. " Seth repositioned Zack in his arms and rocked back and forth, but when Summer told the boys to get their stuff, Seth put him down.

"Who's onto you?" Brady asked running back into the kitchen catching the tail end of the conversation. They were all ready to go with their jackets on their backpacks by the door.

"No one sweetheart, but you two are going to be late for school. You sure you don't mind taking them?" Summer asked her husband, and when she noticed his tie was a little crooked she lended her hand to fix it.

"It's on the way, but we better get going or I'll be late. I love you." Seth leaned in giving Summer a kiss.

"And I love you…. and I love my little munchkins. You two be good in school, behave, and behave over Conner's house okay?" She pulled the boys towards her, they were playfully trying to escape but after Summer planted three kisses on the twins' cheeks they were parted by Seth who sarcastically asked where his was. She giggled and helped Seth gather the troops into their car and waved a farewell as he pulled out of the driveway. Summer was exhausted and decided she would catch up on some shuteye and then do a little cleaning.

Caitlin arrived at school and was currently at her locker stuffing her bag with books and saying hi to her friends who passed her in the hall.

"Hey cous – how goes it?" Brittany asked leaning against the locker next to Caitlin's.

"I've had better days but I can't complain yet, it's only eight. We still have six hours left to go and let's see how much damage we can cause today." Caitlin said laughing.

"I'd love to but I can't, grounded yet again and this time I don't even know why. I swear it's because my mom's crazy. These damn pregnancy hormones. It's like my parents do something that we have no say in, not that I'd want any, but it's like me and Kiley have to suffer because of what they did. Can always count on those parents to make your life easy, right?"

"Yeah well my life sucks too, so I guess we're even. Want to hang out sometime next weekend?" Caitlin asked shutting her locker.

"Sure if I'm not grounded again. Lucky you, you get the taste of freedom…no more punishment. Don't you get off punishment today?" Brittany readjusted her bag onto her shoulder because it was sliding due to the large amount of weight the books and notebooks cause.

"I wish, but this morning they added more because I apparently didn't get out of bed quick enough for mommy-dearest. But I don't care, they hate when I'm home so I'll just make it miserable." 

"Good thinking." The two laughed but the fun was interrupted by the first period bell. The two made it just in time before the pledge of allegiance. English with Mrs. Carter, or bitch, as she's known to most. This class was the worst class ever, especially since she hated both Caitlin and Brittany. Though she denied it, they could put money on the fact that she'd do anything just to get the girls in trouble.

"Alright…. everyone's here, first thing can everyone get out their homework from last night?" Mrs. Carter said grabbing her grade book and coming to everyone's desk making sure their homework is present. "Taylor good, Hannah great job…. Caitlin?" Her tone dropping to that of disgust. "Homework?"

"Um, yeah about that. My brother's, um…they ate it. They're going through this phase; you know how five year olds are and well they got into my bag and they ate it." The teacher didn't find this amusing whatsoever and what annoyed her more was the uproar of laughter from the class.

"Silence!" The teacher yelled loudly and the class grew very silent. The teacher looked down at Caitlin and then over to her cousin who was laughing.

"Ms. Atwood – you think this is funny too, hmm? Yes well I doubt you have your homework. Do you?" She asked, her patients wearing thin.

"No but I have an excuse my – " Brittany started but was reprimanded by the teacher and the uproar resurfaced causing the teacher to become irate.

"Silence! Or would you all prefer to do a five hundred word essay on 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'?" She asked turning to face all the kids.

"Me personally, I'd like the essay." Caitlin said sardonically. She turned to Brittany who was laughing and the girls gave each other high fives.

"That's it, not only is the class going to be assigned this essay but it is due tomorrow and it counts as a test grade."

"Aw come on Mrs. Bitch – I mean Mrs. Carter…." Caitlin said, allowing bitch to slip out by accident.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Mrs. Carter said circling around their desks like a shark around its prey.

"Um, I think she called you a bitch." Brittany said with no fear, and once again the class busted out in laughter.

"That is it! The office… you two…. right now! Out!" The teacher said walking to the door and opened it up for both of them. "Now!" 

"Alright, alright. Calm down. We're always getting rushed and then parents wonder why their kids grow up so fast." Brittany said grabbing her stuff and holding it in her arms.

"Or in some cases the parents can't believe how slow it takes for their kids to grow up, not necessarily mature, but grow up and leave. Speaking of leaving – good bye you two." She practically shoved the girls out of her classroom.

"That lady's crazy!" Brittany said looking back at the door.

"Tell me about it, just be lucky we're not her kids." Caitlin joked as they walked down the hall into the principal's office and sat down on the bench where they were joined by many familiar faces. Both came down so much they made some friends who'd they'd constantly bump into when meeting in the principal's office.

"Hey Cait, hey Brit." Sydney said. She was a regular down here too, one of the kids the girls constantly bumped into. "What brings you down today?"

"Mrs. Carter… I accidentally called her a bitch and she tweaked. She constantly puts us down and when we state a comment that by all means is truthful, she can't send me fast enough to the principal's office."

"Yeah well it is true, I have her for English and she's like that to everyone – but me more then the whole class. What about you? Why are you here?" Sydney asked Brittany.

"I'm not exactly sure, I think it was because I laughed but that teacher's crazy so who knows. What about–"

"Ms. Cohen, Ms. Atwood, my office please?" Principal Brody came out of his office and took the stance of how their parents look when they're about to yell at them.

"We'll be back and hopefully not in too much trouble." Britt said standing first.

"Good luck!" Sydney said, watching Caitlin and Brittany enter the office seeming as though they'd never return.

"Let's see, sent down first period and I must say this is a record for you both." Mr. Brody said leaning back in his chair.

"Thank you, thank you. I try my hardest." Caitlin joked but only Brittany found it amusing.

"Ms. Cohen when are you going to realize that getting kicked out of class and using foul language to a teacher is inappropriate? You're fifteen years old, a sophomore in high school and you act like you're still in middle school – when are you going to grow up? Both of you for that matter?" He sat back in his chair and rested his folded hands on his desk.

"Harsh words." Brittany retorted, crossing her arms and focusing her attention out the nearby window. The principal sighed pulling out their records and studied them for a few minutes.

"Three detentions in a month, tardy to class and to school and Ms. Atwood, two detentions in a month and you're tardy to school practically everyday. You receive detentions almost everyday and you get called down to the office on a regular basis? Do you two plan on going to college because if you are, colleges looks at your permanent records and when it comes to a straight A student who have never gotten detentions and a C- student who has over twenty detentions since the beginning of sophomore year, they'll choose the A student."

"I know, Mr. Brody. Will you just stop with this college crap? I hear it from the teachers, I hear it from my parents and I don't need to hear it from anyone else. I'm not sure what I want to do – maybe I want to be like my mother and father…take their route." Caitlin said staring at a picture of the school that hung behind Mr. Brody's head.

"Really? Did they go to college?" He asked curiously.

"No, actually. You see senior year they found out they were pregnant…. with me, so they were able to finish high school because my mom wasn't that far along yet, but my grandparents kicked them out and they had to move into a crumby little apartment. Now my dad's a teacher of a third grade class – he went to college to get a teaching degree but my mom, no…she stays at home. She's a housewife. The only reason we're rich, or both of our families are rich, are because of our grandparents…they're like the richest people in California. But she didn't go to college and look how her life is."

"Caitlin, people choose their own path in life and I'm glad your parents are both happy with where they are but, with college it opens the doors up so much wider then just having a high school diploma. But enough college talk since you're not interested and I'm not in the mood to talk to a wall so, usual punishment. I hate to do this to you two but you leave me no choice." 

"Yeah, yeah, three detentions and a day of suspension. Call our parents and just get it over with. Can we go get our stuff?" Brittany stood from the chair and stretched her arms out in front of her. The girls have gotten in trouble so many times that this kind of stuff was second nature to them. The consequences had no affect to them anymore and plus, their parents usually expect to receive a phone call everyday or they think something's wrong.

"No, not yet. We have to talk about what was said in class. Let's see, you're teacher says you blamed not having homework because your brother's apparently ate it?" He looked at the sheet confused then stared up at Caitlin who just shrugged indifferently. "Um…you caused a disarray, and you called your teacher a swear word? What were you thinking?" He asked seeing how absurd this was. "Why do you two do this?"

"I'm sorry…" Caitlin said putting on an act and began to fake cry to get sympathy. "It's just my parents have been fighting a lot lately and my dad has to constantly sleep on the couch and my mom…she's crazy, more crazy then usual. You say one wrong word and you'll get your head bit off…seriously. I'm scared they're going to get a divorce and not to mention my parents just found out that my brother's are mentally retarded and they have the intelligence of a two year old." Caitlin shaded her eyes with her hands pretending to cry and looked over at Brittany who was trying with all her might not to laugh.

"I-I, I didn't know but this is school protocol – I have to do this. Can you two go upstairs, get your things and then come back down to my office?"

When the girls left Mr. Brody's office, he heard the ring tone from the phone and the name "Mrs. Atwood."

"Damn, I was hoping that'd work." Caitlin said as they waved good-bye to Sydney and walked slowly through the halls, taking their time to get to their lockers.

"I liked it. You added just the right amount of emotion and if I didn't know you were lying, I would have felt really bad. It just sucks that it didn't work on him because Mr. Brody doesn't have a heart." Brittany nudged Caitlin with her elbow and they got into a pushing fight while they walked down the hall.

"What am I going to do? What are we going to do? We're both grounded, we basically have no lives because of it and our parents already hate us. Why don't we drive in to then the point of what a bad decision it was to keep us."

"Tell me about it. I can just picture it. Mom and dad sitting in the living room on one couch, me sitting across from them and Dad looking like he was going to kill me while my mom looked as though someone just died. I can hear her saying how I didn't get this from her and then dad telling me just how disappointed he is which basically means he thinks I'm a failure. The conversation ending with something like, you're grounded until your thirty and then mom runs out of the room crying. Yes, I'll look forward to that when I get home."

"Oh and not to mention what great embarrassment we'll cause our grandparents. Jimmy, Julie, Kirsten and Sandy's grandchildren getting into trouble and on the verge of becoming arrested - we'll be the talk of the town. You know everywhere we go people we'll stare and be like those are the Cohen and Cooper grandkids… I heard that they got expelled from school because I don't know, um…." 

"We were caught with drugs." Brittany added.

"We have to be famous somehow. Basically following in our parents' footsteps except for –" Caitlin shut her locker grabbing a few books and placed them in her bag.

"Yeah. Ready to go face our parents?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." The two walked down the hall with their arms interlocked not ready to face the music.

Summer, Seth, Ryan and Marissa followed Mr. Brody into his office and listened while read off the list of what their daughters had done today.

"I'm sorry that we all have to meet like this every week." Mr. Brody said addressing the parents and after he was done reading off the list, he put their files back in the filing cabinets.

This brought back memories for Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa. Not too long ago this was the four of them sitting in the principal's office awaiting punishment, scared out of their minds that their parents would be called – and now they were here waiting, not because they were in trouble, but because their kids were.

"The girls during first period were kicked out and not only were they not prepared with their homework, but they also caused a scene when they were asked why they didn't have it. You see I wasn't present at the time this was going on, so all I know is what the teacher wrote up and what the girls say. And from what the teacher said, they swore at her and then was asked to leave."

"Swore at the teacher?" Seth said shaking his head in disbelief. The four thinking what they did to deserve such obnoxious teenagers.

"Yes, so it's the usual….three detentions each and a day of suspension. The girls are upstairs getting their stuff so they'll be down any minute." After Mr. Brody was done discussing everything with the parents, he followed behind them all, but pulled Summer and Seth aside to discuss a further issue.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen – it's probably not my place to say anything, but Caitlin also told me that you two are experiencing marital troubles. I know that it's none of my business but it seems to be upsetting her and I wanted to let you know that we have guidance counselors available for her to talk to."

"She did, did she?" Summer turned to Seth shaking her head outraged that her daughter would say something like this. She bit her bottom lip trying not to convey how angry she really was. "We're not having marital problems we just –"

"No need to explain anything, I understand." Mr. Brody said opening the door to the hallway.

"Thank you Mr. Brody and hopefully we wont have another visit like this for awhile." Summer was the first to walk out and she smiled back at the principal with gratitude, but couldn't wait until she saw her daughter to figure this whole thing out.

"I'm also sorry about your sons…I have a nephew who's mentally challenged and I know how much of a handful he can be for his parents."

"Mentally challenged? She said that? Mr. Brody our son's aren't – " Seth moved his hand out in front of him, trying to get across to the principal that their sons aren't mentally challenged, but Mr. Brody didn't listen to that.

"Again, none of my business." They shook their hands once more and Summer and Seth look dumbfounded at how crazy her lies got. The four sat on the bench outside the principal's office pending the arrival of their fifteen year olds.

Ryan had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot against the floor, Seth was sighing loudly like he does when he's angry and the girls sat on a nearby bench looking like they were going to cry.

Ten minutes later, Brittany and Caitlin walked down the stairs seeing all four of them sitting there, waiting with fury in their eyes.

"Hi mom…. dad." Caitlin made eye contact with her parents and could tell right away they were angry – it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

They didn't say anything; neither did Marissa and Ryan when Brittany said "hi".

The car ride was silent, not awkward to Caitlin because she didn't really care that much and soon fixated on outside to make it look as though she was thinking about what she's done.

"You know, just one day, just one day I'd like to go to work and not be interrupted by a phone message that says I have to leave to go pick up my fifteen year old from school because she was being a total ass to her teacher, not to mention completely lying and making us look like we're insane. You're brother's are retarded? Your mom and I are getting a divorce? I can't believe you'd do something like that."

"I'm sorry." Caitlin said just staring out the window, not really listening but pretending she was.

"Sorry…. really? Not as sorry as we are. We give you what you want, we love you more then you can imagine, but you just do these things that normal teenagers don't do and it's just one thing after the other. We try so hard to keep this family normal but you're making it difficult – why do you do things like this?" Summer rested her hands in her lap thinking this day couldn't get any worse and the baby was furthest from her mind.

"I'm sorry I just, I don't know why I do this." Caitlin looked down at her shoes, basically anywhere but at her parents. She was so used to this speech that she received every time she got in trouble that she really didn't listen and just filled in the words when needed

"Yeah we are to. I mean what are we suppose to do? Ground you again? Take away more privileges? All your stuff has been taken away, you've basically been grounded every week since who knows when – when is this going to stop?"

"I'm sorry." Caitlin shouted out.

"Yeah and the sad part about it is we don't believe you anymore." Seth looked in his rear view mirror at the image of his daughter – his little girl, and couldn't help but be sad by what's become of her. The rest of the car ride was soundless and when they all got home Caitlin returned to her room, a familiar place, since she's been spending most of her time in there lately. Seth and Summer resigned to the living room where they were able to talk about what happened.

"What are we going to do with her? I'm out of options and my patience is wearing thin."

"I know, but I believe she's sorry and I don't know – we'll just take it day to day. How about we don't give her a punishment tonight making it seem like she's being punished and just see where that takes us." Seth kissed Summer's forehead trying to relieve her stress, but it didn't seem to work too well.

"I love you." Summer said resting her head on his, her smile reflecting his, their lips met and two shared in some much needed affection that has been missing for quite some time.

"And…" Seth started kissing all over her face. "…I…." Taking a breath and continuing…."love you." He finished as Summer's finger touched his lip stopping him. That lasted for about five minutes until the doorbell ended their make out session.

"I'll get it." Summer said climbing off the couch and staggering to the front door. She combed out her hair with her fingers and pulled down her shirt.

"Mommy!" Brady and Zachary screamed in unison barreling towards Summer, their hands attached to her legs.

"Boys, hi sweethearts." She gave them a hug and then returned to talk with Conner's mom. "Thank you so much for taking the boys, I hope they weren't a handful."

"No, not all. The boys all got along great and Conner's actually at home sleeping – he was exhausted so hopefully they'll go to bed easy tonight." Mrs. Anderson said laughing.

"Oh that'd be great but I doubt it with these two. They have more energy then I've ever seen and it never seems to run out. We're hoping they'll be better before they start real school. But anyways – thanks again, next time we'll have the play-date over here if you'd like?" Summer rested her hands on the boys' back, moving her hands in circles.

"I bet Conner would love that, just let me know when." Mrs. Anderson said smiling at Summer. She seemed like a very nice lady, someone Summer could potentially be a friend to.

"Let's see, how about next Tuesday – after school?"

"That sounds great. See you next Tuesday. Bye boys." She bent down to Zack and Brady's level to say goodbye and waved on her way out.

"Say thank you." Summer looked down at them, their manners were clearly absent. "Thanks again." Mrs. Anderson walked back to her car and Summer shut the door behind her.

"We played with his trucks…. and his mom made us grilled cheese – and…and…." Brady said rambling on about his play date.

"Sounds like you two had lots of fun. Conner's coming over next Tuesday to play at our house, are you two hungry?" She stepped back and bent down to her sons and stroked their blond hair with her fingers. The boys shook their heads and when Zack tapped Brady on the shoulder and yelled tag, the two ran off engaging in yet another game.

Seth came to her side and they embraced in a hug. "How crazy is this house going to be with a fourth child? Four kids, can you believe this?" He asked kissing her forehead and Summer gave a fake laugh of excitement.

Caitlin walked down the stairs after hearing the doorbell just in time to overhear her parent's conversation. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked at them confounded. "Wait a second. Did I just hear you correctly? M-m-mom, you're pregnant?"


	15. chapter fifteen

Caitlin had serious repercussions due to her misdemeanors in school. Two weeks punishment, no tv, no friends - basically she was on house arrest except from school and family functions. She loved that and of course she didn't go down with out a fight. Screaming, yelling, name calling - things that occurred on a daily basis. She wasn't on speaking terms with her parents, and her parents weren't very happy with her either…everyone for different reasons of course. Caitlin was angry for two reasons. First because she was grounded, though she wasn't mature enough to admit they were right in doing so, and second because of the new baby. Five years ago the Cohen family was blessed with the birth of twin sons for Seth and Summer, and two new baby brothers for Caitlin. She still hasn't forgiven them for that and now another Cohen delinquent is coming – great. Seth and Summer were angry at her for being suspended, for her behavior in school and her behavior and attitude at home and towards her parents.

Seth walked into their bedroom, soaking wet in only his swimsuit. He had a towel resting on his shoulders and was using the end to wipe off his face. He stopped midway to their bathroom noticing Summer sitting on their bed. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a white, long sleeved hooded shirt.

"What are those?" Seth asked wiping down his arms, drying himself off.

"Oh nothing really, just baby clothes." She leaned over a large box pulling out tiny baby clothes holding them up in front of her to admire how cute they were. She smiled then folded them up, placing them in a pile and then pulling out another one from the box. Every now and then she'd begin to laugh or 'awe' remembering when her little babies used to wear these.

"Baby clothes? Summer you're only two months pregnant, you have seven more months to go – I don't think we're in a rush to be sorting out baby clothes." Seth walked over to his dresser pulling out a navy blue shirt and khaki shorts.

"Well you can never be too prepared and anyways, I'm just sorting them out and remembering when the kids used to be able to fit in these. I just can't wait for the baby to come. I figure if we have a little boy we'll have plenty of clothes seeing how we saved all of the twins baby clothes. And if we have a girl, I'll have someone to dress up in little dresses and tights and all those frilly things – I'm getting excited just thinking about this."

"Let's just hope this kid doesn't hate us as much as the other ones do. That's all we need, another kid telling us how horrible we are for adding it into this dysfunctional family." Seth tilted his head to the side hitting his ear lightly to get the water out.

"I see, so you think this is a dysfunctional family huh? And that we're awful parents so I guess I'm just the only one who's excited that this baby is coming." She stood up from the bed and hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"No, Summer, that's not what I mean." He shook his head and finished getting dressed and seeing how Summer locked herself in the bathroom, there was no need to stay there.

Caitlin was downstairs in the kitchen fixing a sandwich while her brothers were sitting on top of the peninsula watching her.

"I want one too." Brady said, his head resting on his hands.

"Yeah then make it yourself." She put the knife in the dishwasher and walked to the table with her back to her brothers.

"I'll tell mommy and daddy and then you'll get in even more trouble. Da-" Brady began to yell but Caitlin soon stopped him.

"You know Bray, this act is only going to work for so much longer. Mom's having another baby and this means you two won't be the youngest so…. pretty soon you can't get me in trouble anymore." She began to eat her sandwich.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Everyone knows what happens when baby's come. They take up all the parents attention, cry all night long, crap in their diapers and everyone thinks it's cute." She shrugged and continued to eat. She took this opportunity to mess with their minds, seeing as she had power over them.

"Yeah well they'll still love us, we're their babies."

"Yes for now, but pretty soon we'll have an annoying brother or sister who will take up all of mom and dad's attention, they'll probably forget about you two."

"And you!" Zachary said yelling loudly, not liking what he was hearing.

"They already have, but I'm old enough to take care of myself. I mean I can dress myself with out assistance but you two…I don't know. They probably will forget to tuck you in at night, and forget about bedtime stories – they wont have time for that. And you'll have to put on your own clothes, forget mom picking out your outfits and if you can't, then oh well, you'll probably have to go naked. And then pretty soon they'll forget to make your breakfasts, and lunches and soon your dinners. Not to mention they'll probably be way too busy to even give you a shower so you'll reek. So not only will you smell bad but then everyone will probably make fun of you and you'll loose all your friends and –"

"That's enough!" Seth yelled walking into the kitchen only to interrupt his daughter's insightful conversation to his youngest sons. "Boys go into the living room please." The twins jumped down on the chairs they used to get up on the peninsula and walked past Seth into the living room. "What are you doing? I know you're angry with us but now you're lying to your brothers to try to get them jealous about the new baby? I just – I just… when are you going to grow up and act your age?"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was just telling them how it is…. so when the stup - I mean baby comes they wont be surprised. And another thing, I do act my age it's just that you two are too busy with your stupid lives that you don't even notice me." She got up heading for the other room the fight was beginning.

"Hey, hey, you know that's not true. We give you plenty of attention, but do you know how hard it is to spend time with someone who constantly makes everyone's life unbearable. You get yourself in trouble and when your mother and I ground you, you have these outbursts like you don't know why we're doing it. I know teenage life is hard, I know that we've been busy with the boys and with work and everything…and now with the baby coming – but we're trying to understand you, but you're not making it easy on us." Seth's level of patience was wearing thin, no matter how much him and Summer tried to understand their daughter, it seemed the level of understanding moved further away. He leaned back against the countertop crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh. I need to get ready." She turned her back to Seth and walked towards the door.

"Need to get ready? Ready for what?"

"I'm hanging out with Brittany. We're going to the movies." Caitlin became inpatient, she wanted to go up to her room to get ready but was stopped to be interrogated by her father.

"You were, were you? Hmm, that's funny because last time I checked you were grounded."

"But dad!" She screamed back, walking back over to him and getting ready to argue it out.

"See this is what I mean. You have no respect to our authorities. You know you're punished yet you're going to play it out like I'm the bad guy." He grabbed the paper towels and placed them on the paper towel rack, figuring he could take the time to clean up a little.

"Please! Dad, I already called her and –"

"No Caitlin. I have to call Ryan and tell him you're grounded and can't see Brittany." He grabbed the portable phone and began dialing.

"Wait, dad…don't!" Seth dialed the number and after a few rings he began talking to Ryan. Caitlin began skulking towards the door and just as she reached the doorframe, Seth hung up the phone.

"Hold it. Ryan said he didn't know that Brittany was coming over and that she's on punishment as well. So let me get this right. You were going to sneak out of the house, come back after you were done doing whatever you two were planning, and then sneak back in. Then Brittany goes back home…and you'd get off the hook? Nice plan, but it's not going to happen. Cait –" The phone rang and he grabbed it from the counter to answer it. Caitlin left the room while Seth had his back to her and when he turned around he saw she wasn't there. Holding the phone in his hand he resignedly walked upstairs to their bedroom knocking on the door. "Summer?" He walked in the room seeing it was turned upside down, cluttered with baby things. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She bounced off the bed, standing in front of Seth, her mood visibly different then a little while ago.

"It's Marissa." Summer grabbed the phone and began shooing Seth from their room, slamming the door in his face. He stood up against the door, his ear to it and heard giggling from the other side. He figured she was probably filling Marissa in on their little fight…they tell each other everything. He shook his head and ambled down the hallway to the twins' room. Brady and Zachary were hunched on the ground playing with their toy cars. "Hey boys. What are you two doing?"

They turned around to look at their father and Seth walked further in, sitting on the end of Zack's bed.

"We're playin cars." Zack sat on top of his legs and when Seth entered the room, he stopped what he was doing and picked up one of his cars to show his father. Seth smiled at him and commented on what a cool car he had then watched as he returned back to the mat to continue playing with Brady.

Seth gawked at the sight of his twin sons, they were no longer going to be their babies, in fact, and in seven months another child would come into their lives and change it – for the better. It wasn't that he wasn't joyful about the fact a new baby would be coming it all came down to the timing. They say a baby can come whenever; well this baby picked the perfect time. The boys were so little and to Seth they'd always be his babies just now, more then ever he was finally realizing they were growing up…that time was passing by, quickly.

"Can I talk to you two please?" The boys stood up and Seth placed them both on his lap. "I know Caitlin was telling you things of how life is going to be when the baby comes but it's nothing like that. She was right that newborns cry a lot, but it's because they can't talk like you and I can, and they cry to let us know something's wrong. Yes, things will change but I promise you that mommy and I love you two very, very much and a baby won't change that. Ever." 

"But Caitlin said that once the baby comes, it will take up all you 'tention and you'll foget bout us." Brady said pulling on his ear.

"No, no. We'll have to spend time with the baby, feed him, play with him, and all that stuff that babies need…but you know what, you and Zack…you two can help us with that. We may be busy but we definitely will not forget about you two." Seth held his boys tightly on his lap giving them a kiss on the top of their heads.

"Promise?" Brady asked, staring up at his father with his big, chocolate brown eyes.

"I promise." Seth slid the boys down onto the ground and patted the tops of their blond heads. "I love you two, very much."

"We wove you too, daddy." The twins said in unison and then went back to playing. Seth smiled and then entered the hallway when Summer came running out, phone in hand.

"Whoa, is something wrong?" Seth asked seeing his wife vigorous, smiling and jumpy.

"I just got off the phone with Marissa, she suggested we all double date tonight. What do you say? A nice night out. You need one, we both do." Summer said tracing her index finger against Seth's chest.

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood to go out." He squinted his face, the idea of going out to dinner not settling well in his head. "What about the boys?" Seth asked crossing his arms on the small of Summer's back.

"Caitlin!" She said as though she just realized that was an option.

Seth jeered at the sound of Caitlin baby-sitting the twins. "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Why? She's babysat for them before, and plus it's only for a couple hours. Maybe Brittany and Kiley could come over too so that Caitlin's not alone and for the boys to play with." Summer wouldn't stop until Seth said yes, so she kept on him until his answer changed.

"Wouldn't that be defying punishing her in the first place, her being with friends?"

"I can see you really don't want to go. That's fine…I'll go call Marissa and cancel." She pulled away from Seth acting upset – all just part of her plan.

"No, no, you're right. A night out would be nice. I'll go get ready."

"And I'll go talk with Caitlin." They pulled into a kiss, Summer's hand on the side of Seth's cheek and his hands stroking her back.

Caitlin walked into the hallway seeing her parents kissing and started to make chocking sounds. "Get a room. Disgusting." They pulled out of their kiss and Summer wiped her mouth a little surprised by their daughter.

"I'm going to take a shower." Seth jogged into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning the shower on immediately. 

Caitlin walked towards the stairs, but Summer stopped her from moving further. "I wanted to talk to you. How would you feel about babysitting tonight?" Summer asked, hands on her hips.

She contemplated for a few seconds then looked to her mother. "Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really." Summer stood stern, tapping her foot against the floor and raising an eyebrow as she waited for an answer. "So you will?"

"Mom I don't really – "

"Brittany can come over. We're going with Ryan and Marissa so the girls will come over too. You and Britt will baby-sit the kids. Does that sound good?" She knew that'd settle it for sure, though no matter what Caitlin was babysitting.

"Yeah, whatever. They're going to bed early though."

"Their bedtime is seven thirty."

"Yeah but they can't tell time yet so I can put them to sleep whenever I feel like it." She chuckled at her mom and then hustled down the stairs whistling.

"Caitlin." Summer watched her daughter, shaking her head impressed by her daughters' tactics. She sighed and then remembering what she had to do, she ran down the hallway to get ready for dinner.

It wasn't going to be fancy, but she thought she'd dress up just a little bit since it's been years since she has. As she skimmed her closet for something to wear, she became depressed thinking that in a few months she wouldn't be able to fit in most of these clothes that fit her slender little body. She settled on a black, v-neck dress with sleeves that hung an inch from her shoulder onto the top of her arm and had extra fabric that draped a little in front. Her stomach was barely noticeable though in a few months that'd change. She wore her hair straight down and all that was left was the makeup. The amount of time it took her to get ready was the amount of time Seth spent in the shower. He walked in, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripped from his chest and his curly wet hair drooped onto his forehead as little beads of water ran down the side of his face.

"Wow. You look…you look great." He said in disbelief as he dried himself off. He put on boxers and hung the wet towel on the towel rack in their bathroom. He walked back into the main room over to the closet and rummaged for what to wear. He settled on a long sleeved dress shirt, which he wore unbuttoned over a red short-sleeved graphic t. He wore khakis and black dress shoes and was ready within ten minutes. He looked in the mirror against their bedroom wall and began fidgeting with his hair adding a little gel through his curls and after he adjusted it to the way he wanted, he wiped his hands off on a paper towel. "Is this fine?"

"Yes, you look great. If you can go call Ryan to come over, I'll go get the boys ready for bed."

He nodded his head and before he left the room he glanced at their bedroom clock. It was only six-thirty, way too early for the twins to go to bed. "Bed? It's not even seven yet."

"Well Caitlin wont get them ready for bed, so I'll get them ready ahead of time. Plus she'll probably put them to bed right after we leave anyways." Seth laughed and grabbed the phone, dialing his brother's number while Summer left the room.

She entered Zachary and Brady's room and stood in front of their bureau, pulling out their pajama drawer and grabbing two sets of pajamas. "Boys, it's time to get you dressed for bed."

"I'm not tired." Zachary said turning to look at Summer, beginning the early bedtime struggle. She motioned for him to come over to her side in order for Summer to get Zack dressed.

"I know sweetheart, but Caitlin's not going to get you ready for bed so I have to." She pulled off her son's shirt and dropped it on the bed and pulled down his forest green, football pajama top. She finished dressing him with somewhat of a struggle and moved onto Brady.

"Where are you going mommy?" Brady asked while she was dressing him.

"Daddy and I are going out to dinner with uncle Ryan and aunt Marissa. Kiley and Brittany are coming over and Brittany and Caitlin are going to baby-sit you three." She finished dressing him in a white long sleeved shirt, covered with red, white and blue dog bones, doghouses and dogs. She put on his pants and grabbed at their dirty laundry. "You two listen to Caitlin and Brittany, they're in charge tonight alright?"

"Okay mommy."

"Are you two hungry?' She looked down at her sons who seemed uninterested.

"No." Brady said engaging in a game of checkers with Zack. Summer sighed and walked out of the room placing the boys things in the dirty hamper. She felt her forehead and began breathing in and out; feeling nauseated and trying to stop it if she could. She couldn't though and she ran into the adjacent bathroom and threw up.

"Summer? Are you okay?" Seth asked standing at the doorframe after hearing Summer in the bathroom. She stood up, flushing the toilet then rinsed out her mouth with water from the sink.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are they coming?" She joined her husband; standing side-by-side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"They're on their way."

Caitlin was downstairs sitting on the couch watching an HBO movie, chomping away on ice cream. She was enthralled with the movie, laughs coming from the room. The doorbell rang once. No movement from her, not like she would have been able to hear it anyways with the volume being as loud as it is. Again, the doorbell rang and Seth yelled down for Caitlin to get it but she later claimed he never did. The doorbell rang for the third and then fourth time and now Seth came jogging down the stairs opening the door and breathing heavily due to running around.

"Hey, for a second I thought no one was home." Ryan said walking into the house, Kiley in his arms.

"Yeah well someone's a little hard of hearing." Seth said pointing into the living room where Caitlin was laying; clearly unaware to the fact company was here.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ryan looked down at Brittany who shot him a glare and walked into the living room to see her cousin.

"So how are you Marissa?" Seth asked before turning around to catch Brady who decided it'd be fun to jump from midway off the stairs. "Brady, don't ever do that again." Seth took a deep breath, calming himself down from being scared by his son and when the little boy started kicking his legs wanting to be put down, Seth complied.

"I'm good, the baby and I are doing great. We just had our nineteen week check-up and we have pictures, want to see?" Ryan raised his eyebrows smiling, watching Marissa pull out the black and white sonogram pictures and handing them to Seth.

"Oh what a cute baby." He said looking at the blurry pictures and after all the ones he saw when Summer was pregnant, he still never really figured out what he was looking at.

"Seth, um, that's the baby's feet." Marissa said standing over Seth's shoulder and pointing it out to him. She grabbed one of the many pictures in the pile and put it into view. "This is the baby's face, isn't he cute?"

"He? As in a boy?" Seth asked looking at the picture still trying to make it out what he was looking at. It didn't really look like a face so Seth began to wonder if Marissa actually knew what she was looking at too.

Ryan and Marissa nodded excitedly. "The third time's a charm, huh Ryan." Ryan cackled and raised his eyebrows, smiling. He joined his hands together and stretched them out in front of him, cracking his knuckles.

Zachary joined his brother downstairs and the three kids conversed in the kitchen. Kiley showed them her newest cut and with some stares of amazement, the twins started filling her in with new developments as well.

"I got some new legos." Zack said thinking of new things.

"Not intewested." Kiley crossed her arms and searched around the room for something to do.

"Um, we got pokemon cards…mommy bought us some new ones." Kiley yawned and gave up, walking back to where the adults were. She wrapped her arms around Marissa's legs and Marissa looked down though she saw less and less everyday with her stomach beginning to block her lower portions.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked dubiously.

Summer walked down the stairs finally after debating whether or not to change her clothes. She decided to keep on what she was wearing but she did apply more makeup.

"Hey sexy." Marissa said laughing, one hand on Kiley's back and the other around Summer.

"You look gorgeous …for a pregnant women." Summer put her hand on Kiley's back noticing her displeased gaze.

"Don't look too bad yourself."

Kiley looked up at her mother yawning and tightened her grip around her mom's legs. Before bedtime Kiley gets very cranky becoming very whinny and clingy towards her parents. "Mommy, I want to go home."

"Kiley, honey, we're all going out to eat, Brit and Caitlin are baby-sitting and you're going to have a lot of fun with your cousins." Ryan bent down to her level, though Kiley wouldn't budge from her mom.

"Mommy…. please." Kiley began to whine and Ryan sighed growing more stressed. He wanted – no needed, to get out of the house and go out to dinner yet he didn't want to leave his daughter so upset.

"Kiley, stop this." Ryan said once more, his voice growing angrier and Kiley's cries increasing.

"Should we go now? Cait, Brit." Seth said scratching the back of his neck. The girls didn't come and Seth's tone rose. "Caitlin, here now."

"What?" She said aggravated.

"We're leaving now. The boys go to bed at seven thirty, and they're probably going to be hungry so feed them. You can make macaroni and cheese or pb&j."

"Yep." She crossed her arms not really listening to what her father was saying, just glancing back and forth at the television. The boys walked out into the foyer, each of them leaning against one of their parents' legs.

"Boys, we're leaving now – be good for the girls alright? We'll be home in about two hours." Summer bent down and kissed the twins on the forehead and gave them a hug, Seth hugged them too and both stopped as the reached Caitlin. She pulled back from Summer's lingering arms and shot her a look like she knows not to do that.

"I love you." Summer said as Seth put his arm on her shoulder trying to get her out of the house, her resistance didn't help. Ryan and Marissa said their good-byes and their babies were now alone with their fifteen year olds.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room falling back into the couch to continue her movie. Babysitting wasn't a hard task; especially since the boys were deathly afraid of her so she thought this would be a piece of cake.

"I'm hungry." Zachary announced, standing directly in front of Caitlin blocking her view of the tv.

"Move." Caitlin yelled pushing him out of the way. He fell on his butt and immediately began to cry. She didn't even push him that hard it was just that the twins liked to dramatize anything. "Oh stop it you baby."

Brittany laughed and threw some popcorn in the air, catching it in her mouth. "I'll go get some drinks, you thirsty?" She asked, Caitlin nodded and Brittany walked into the kitchen opening the fridge door. Looking for some mountain dew or something, she spotted out of the corner of her eye two containers of beer on one of the shelves and grabbed them, placing them against the side of the fridge to hide.

"Brittany we're hungry." Brady said, rubbing his growling stomach. Brittany jolted at the sounds of their voices and pushed the beers further back, hiding it behind some food packages.

"Here." Brittany rummaged through the cabinets and stopped when she found snacks. She grabbed some cookies and fruit snack packages and handed them to each of the kids. "Enjoy." The three ran away and Brit grabbed two opaque drinking glasses from the dishwasher and emptied the beers into them.

"I was getting worried you got lost." Caitlin laughed taking her drink from her cousin's hand and began to sip it. Kiley was sitting on the ground; her back resting against the couch Brittany was on, while the boys sat athwart from her.

"I'm back. Drink up." Brittany said raising her glass in the air and taking a sip, a smile forming as she sipped on her drink.

Caitlin placed the cup to her lips and took a little sip; immediately recognizing what it was and began laughing. "Nice choice." The girls shot glances back and forth, laughing sporadically while the kids looked at them mystified.

Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa arrived at an Italian restaurant not too far away from the Cohen household. Seth held the door for everyone as they entered the restaurant and the couples sat down in a booth after the hostess seated them.

"This place is gorgeous, I love lightly dimmed restaurants…. they're so romantic." Summer said looking around feeling cozy and comfortable. Seth wrapped his arm around her and Summer scooted closer to him.

"Is something wrong?" Ryan asked looking at Marissa's apprehensive face.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. It's just, I keep thinking about the kids. I just, I don't know…I'm worried."

"The girls have both babysat their siblings before, they're fine. Caitlin is dying to get off punishment so she knows to be on her best behavior." Seth looked at Marissa, trying to comfort her caginess.

"Yeah you're right, you're right. I'm sorry, I do this all the time when Ryan and I go out – sorry." Ryan kissed Marissa's forehead and laughed.

"All mother's do it, believe me. Except now I don't worry about leaving them alone, I worry about going back." Summer said gripping her water glass and taking a sip. The rest of the group laughed too, and soon a waitress came to take their orders. The boys ordered beers while Marissa and Summer just drank water. Ryan ordered spaghetti; Seth ordered lasagna, while Marissa and Summer settled on house salads. They conversed while they were waiting for their dinner and within ten minutes their food was ready. The waitress put the plates down on the table, asked if anyone needed anything else and then left when everyone said they were fine.

"To us. To happy families, new babies, love and friendship." Marissa said raising her glass into the air, all obliged and the all clinked their glasses together taking sips.

"I want one of those so bad…another drawback of pregnancy. No drinking." Summer gawked at Seth's beer bottle but grabbed her glass of water and took a sip upset.

"I know, I know. Just, um…. seven more months." Seth laughed but stopped from the evil death glare coming from Summer.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up buddy." She shook her head again and decided now to start eating her salad.

Back at the house the kids devoured their dinners and now were experiencing awful stomach aches. Caitlin and Brittany both drank their first round of beers and while Caitlin took care of the kids, Brittany went to refill their drinks.

"My tummy hurts, really bad." Brady cried rubbing his stomach.

"Uh, Bray, Zack and Kiley…. I know what will make you feel better, sleep. How about you all go up to bed, I know for a fact that sleeping will make you feel better." Caitlin said wrapping her arm around Brady while Kiley and Zachary looked at each other in dismay.

"No, I don't wanna go to bed. I want mommy." Zack said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Well they're not here and you three are going to bed." Caitlin stood from the couch and placed her hands on Kiley and Zack's shoulders pushing them slightly towards the stairs while Brady followed in front of all of them.

"I-I don't feel so good." Kiley hunched over, her breathing became more labored and then, she emptied her dinner right there on the hardwood floors.

Caitlin rubbed the side of her head and when Brittany came in holding the refilled glasses, she stopped dead in her tracks looking down at the floor grossed out. "Ew, Kiley…disgusting." Brittany said placing the glasses on the table, her words made Kiley feel worse and she began to cry.

"No, don't you two even think about it or you'll clean it up yourself." Caitlin demanded, looking at her brothers who looked like they were ready to throw-up too. "She needs more clothes, did your parents bring anything else?"

"No. God Cait, they're going to kill us. They leave us alone and they get sick… and you know they're going to snitch." Brittany shook her head and took a sip from her cup, closing her eyes and sighing.

"I'll get her changed into some other pajamas, you go clean up the mess." 

"Um, no. How about I go change my sister and you go clean up the mess." Brittany and Caitlin began arguing, both not wanting to clean up the throw-up so they were ready to battle it out.

"Oh so now all of a sudden she's your sister? You just want to get out of cleaning up her puke."

"Yeah…well…she needs me." Brittany looked at Caitlin not sure as to how to answer it so she made a random remark.

"This is my house." Caitlin yelled, the alcohol was kicking in on both of their systems.

"She's my sister!" Their arguing didn't help matters. Kiley's puke was beginning to smell and the kids still felt sick.

"Just do it Brit, I need to put them to bed anyways." She walked up the stairs with the kids in front of her and walked into the twins' room. Caitlin stood in front of their bureau pulling out some spare pajamas for Kiley. Her two-piece, pink princess pajamas had to be taken off because they were beginning to smell foul. Caitlin pulled out a pair of light blue 'Finding Nemo' pajamas, it was the least boyish ones she could find, and dressed her cousin.

Brittany was downstairs standing a few feet away from the throw-up, debating what to do. 'Sho_uld I clean it up, or should I wait until Caitlin comes back downstairs and have her do it?' _Decisions, decisions and in the best interest of everyone, Brittany decided on waiting until her cousin came back down and have her do it. Brittany grimaced as she tiptoed around the mess and ran up the stairs where everyone was.

"I want my mommy." Zack said again. Caitlin had laid all of them in bed, the twin's in their 'big-boy' beds while Kiley slept on the floor, between them. She was propped up on some pillows and was covered with three different blankets to make her as comfortable as she could be.

"Again, they're out at dinner but they'll be home when you wake up." Caitlin pulled the blankets up to Zachary's chin and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"But I – " Brady sat up in his bed; the boys would do anything to get out of going to bed whether it be nap time at kindergarten or going to bed at home. Caitlin thought it was funny because at her age, she'd do anything to be able to sleep as much as they're able too.

"Night guys." Caitlin turned off the lights and shut the door. She sighed then shuddered exhausted. "So, now that they're asleep…what should we do?"

"Let's see, our drinks are downstairs not to mention HBO is showing a marathon of Sex in the City." Caitlin stopped looking at her cousin like she had eight heads.

"Sex in the City?"

"What? It's not like I watch the show…. a lot." Her voice lowering as she ended the sentence. Caitlin laughed at her and with a shove, she hit the wall. It didn't hurt her, in fact she thought it was funny and tried to do the same back to Brittany. The two raced down the stairs, oblivious to the heap of puke that was located at the entrance of the living room. As the two continued to race, they stopped suddenly from a damp feeling coming from the bottom of their socks. The two peaked down and saw they stepped in her throw-up. Caitlin immediately took off her socks throwing them anywhere but near her. She tensed up, revolted from what she stepped in. Brittany took her socks off as well, throwing it somewhere else in the living room.

"I thought you cleaned it up!" Caitlin yelled at her freaked out from what she stepped in.

"Well I was thinking about it, and then I decided that it's your house…you know where things are better then I do. I didn't want to go looking through things I wasn't suppose to." Brittany's lame excuse angered her cousin greatly.

"You've been in this house since like forever. You know where things are probably better then me. Yeah just wait, next time something happens like this I'll use that stupid excuse on you." Caitlin slipped off the couch and took another the second exit out of the living room and into the kitchen. Caitlin grabbed the paper towels, conveniently located on the kitchen counter, and then opened a cabinet underneath the sink grabbing some cleaner spray. "Yes, I can see how hard these two things were to find. I'd never have been able to find these." She shook her head and Brittany shrugged glad she didn't have to clean up the mess.

"Well no use in me cleaning it since you obviously have things under control." Brittany walked back into the living room and glanced over every now and then at Caitlin who looked as though she was going to kill someone, clean up the mess. She wasn't too timid to give pointers in cleaning either. Saying, 'you missed a spot' or 'don't forget over there" and when Caitlin asked if Brittany would rather do it she said 'no, no, I can see how much fun you're having and I wouldn't want to deprive you of that. And plus, you're doing a wonderful job.' Everything was cleaned up and the two could no officially start having fun.

Brittany turned a random tv show on and Caitlin returned from the kitchen carrying two beers in each hand. "Refills?" She asked shaking the bottles from side-to-side. Brittany held up her cup and she refilled it taking a gulp from what was left in the bottle. The girls were loud and becoming obnoxious, sitting on the couch laughing loudly. The empty bottles of beer were beginning to form a pile on the coffee table.

At the restaurant, everyone finished their plates and while the boys turned down desserts the girls couldn't resist. It was now a little over nine and after everyone was officially finished eating, the check was paid and they decided to call it a night and return back to the house. Ryan drove the van home and Seth had to wake Summer up when they arrived because she fell asleep in the car.

"What the -?" Seth walked into the house first and was appalled by the images of his daughter and niece dancing on the couch; the music blaring through out the house, and the most disturbing of all was the beer cans, empty on the coffee table.

"Hey dad." Caitlin said woozy, stumbling a little as she carefully returned her feet to the ground.

"Daddy!" Brady and Zack came running down the stairs, their hair messy from sleeping. They wrapped their arms around his legs and clutched on for dear life.

"Boys, what are you doing up." He asked looking down at his sons. They couldn't hear him though because of the music. He tried to get Caitlin to turn it off but she couldn't hear him either. After a minute of trying to signal her, he couldn't take it any longer and he ran to the stereo turning it off.

"What the -?" Summer said, Ryan following and Marissa last.

"Boys…Kiley, you're up?" Summer asked bending down to their level and hugging her sons.

"I couldn't sleep." Brady rubbed his eyes and nuzzled Summer's shoulder.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts." Brady rubbed his stomach, ill as he hunched over throwing up on the ground.

Summer shut her eyes and couldn't believe what was going on and all that ran through her head was 'Caitlin's in so much trouble.'

Seth stood in the doorframe of the living room and foyer. His hands were on his hips and he looked down at the floor, shaking his head so not needing what the girls did tonight. He was trying so hard to keep his composure and not blow up at them, or at least wait until Summer, Marissa and the kids were out of ear and eye sight.

"Marissa, if you want to go out to the car and wait…I'll be out in a few minutes." Ryan lifted up Kiley and placed her into Marissa's arms. Marissa knew that Ryan and Seth were going to talk with the girls and she knew for her sake that she didn't want to be present for it. She held her daughter in her arms and walked out the front door to the car, getting her strapped into her car seat and she sat there waiting.

Summer looked as though she was about to cry, wishing she were still at the restaurant. Though she truly loves her children there are times, and now more frequently, when she wishes that they weren't there and she didn't have all these responsibilities. She cleaned up the mess and took the tired, sick boys up to their room, tucked them in and stayed up there for a while mainly to get them back to sleep but also because she didn't want to witness her daughter getting yelled at – she was already angry enough with her.

Ryan followed Seth into the living room as they stood in front of their intoxicated daughters. Ryan's arms were crossed and his eyes focused on Brittany while Seth stood next to him covering his face with his hand.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked noticing her father and uncle's despondent face.

"What's wrong? Hmm, let me see. Let's start with the fact you're both drunk." Seth yelled loudly, his anger peaking.

"We're what? Drunk? No we're not…" Brittany looked over at her cousin who was hiding her face from laughter. "Okay, maybe a little." She joined Caitlin and began to laugh.

"Great, you two think this is funny." Ryan said pacing back in forth in the living room and then stopped to face Brittany.

"Will you stop moving!" Caitlin shrieked holding the side of her head; she was seeing double and all this moving around hurt her head.

"Why are you so angry, it's not like we did anything wrong - really wrong."

"So you both believe that?" Seth asked and when both girls nodded in agreement he flipped. "What would have happened one of the kids were hurt or something happened in the house? You two would be too drunk to even know what's going on! Something could have happened to one of them, the house could have been broken into, a fire – I mean a lot of things could of happened. I am extremely disappointed in both of you. Caitlin I don't know when I'll be able to trust you again because after tonight, you give very little reason to."

"Dad, I'm –" Seth shook his head to stop her talking.

"Just go upstairs." Caitlin stood from the couch and walked up the stairs feeling like she was going to cry. Tonight was a turning point to her, something that clicked in her mind and turned something on. Yes she's made her parents disappointed in her but she has never lost their trust. She's done stupid things before, acted out and haven't made the smartest decisions – but she has never lost their trust. And who would have thought those words would hurt her so much. She laid her bed, covered herself with her blankets and fell asleep…crying.

"Britt why don't you go out to the car with your mother – I'll be out in a few minutes." Brittany got up, a little rickety and made her way to the door and with a slam she exited the house to her car. "I'm so sorry Seth, I didn't know she'd do that." Ryan bent down grabbing a beer bottle in his hand, collecting as many as he could.

"I thought I knew my kid, I thought I understood her better and when she does stuff like this just makes me wish that we never had kids." Seth was obviously upset and too began cleaning up the girls' mess.

"You may say that but you don't mean it. There are plenty of times that Brittany makes me wish the same thing but I wouldn't change having her for anything, Marissa too. It's just getting scary that they're beginning to act like us as teenagers."

"That's why we're so strict with her, especially now. I know teenage years were hard but I don't want her making the same mistakes we did. Who would have known getting drunk one night at a party would end up putting me here. At seventeen I didn't have a concern about anything, I had Summer, I had friends, school was almost over and I was looking forward to an incredible summer. What a summer it'd be too, huh?" Seth looked over to Ryan who was nodding in agreement.

"The one time Marissa and I didn't use protection was the time she got pregnant. Would I give anything to be seventeen over." He sat on the couch; beer bottles still in his hand and looked out in a daydream. "And now Marissa's pregnant again – I just don't know anymore." Seth placed the collected bottles in the recycling bin after he snapped out of his dream.

"I just wish that she'd start acting more mature and serious about her life. She's a great kid, and great when she was little, then she became a teenager and it's been a roller coaster ride ever since. It's just that these things she's doing…I'm scared she's going to end up like – "

"Us? Like us Seth?" Summer asked walking down the stairs, overhearing the boys conversation.

"No, no, no, no…that's not what I meant. Summer I just, I don't want her making the same mistakes we made at her age." Ryan raised his eyebrows, staying quiet and out of it.

"I better go, it's been fun but reality's calling. I'll call sometime this week. Bye guys." Ryan walked out of the house and left the two arguing.

"No wonder she's always questioning her role in the family because she's constantly hearing how she was a mistake and how because of her our lives are messed up. You want to know something Seth, why don't you stop being such an ass and realize that we made the mistake – not her and quit blaming her for it."

"Summer I didn't mean it like that, it's just that – " Summer walked up the stairs, it was getting late and she was exhausted. Seth followed behind her, apologizing all the way upstairs.

"No, I don't think so. The couch has your name on it tonight." She continued up the stairs and headed down the hall to her room, Seth yelling behind her.

"Summer, c'mon." He sighed and walked into the living room, kicking off his shoes and taking off his top shirt. He grabbed a pillow from a nearby closet and laid down on the couch, covering himself up with a blanket. He began collecting his thoughts, thinking about his life and how messed up it's gotten.

He recapped everything in his mind, sighing and smiling at certain points. At seventeen he became a father, married the girl of his dreams and had to struggle to earn a living. Through hardships and struggles the family of three made it through, and then ten years later they added twin boys to the family. Life couldn't have been better. Things began to fall into place - he got a job as a teacher, moved into a beautiful house and his marriage was perfect. His fears began coming true when his daughter turned into a teenager, the spitting image of how the four of them were at that age. Seth and Summer vowed to make sure Caitlin didn't follow in their footsteps and were extremely careful to keep her safe. In doing so Caitlin rebelled more, failing school, getting in trouble both at home and in school, fighting with her brothers and not to mention causing her parents hell. Who would have known having a teenager would be so hard. He wasn't this bad for his parents, or at least he didn't think he was. Caitlin was definitely giving them a taste of their own worst medicine.


	16. chapter sixteen

A week went by and what a slow week it was. Caitlin got off her punishments due to good behavior and Summer and Seth had a secret bet to see how long she could go with out getting grounded again. It was Monday morning and Summer was in the kitchen, dressed in loose overalls, a baggy short sleeved shirt and her hair was pulled back and a bandanna was wrapped around her head. Summer was only two months pregnant yet her stomach was starting to show – though under clothes you couldn't tell. She was hunched over the sink scrubbing furiously at the piles of dirty dishes in the sink. The twins were in the other room watching tv as they waited for Seth to get ready and take them to kindergarten.

"Summer?" Seth walked into the kitchen dressed in a white dress shirt, red tie and black dress pants. He walked over to his wife looking at her curious as to what she was doing.

"What?" She snapped back at him, dropping the dishes back into the soapy water.

"Nothing…nothing. I just was wondering what you were doing." He grabbed the top of his tie, adjusting it a little as he looked in the mirror to get the tie perfect.

"I'm cleaning dishes, what does it look like I'm doing." She exhaled loudly and got back to scrubbing. Summer looked over her shoulder seeing the answer wasn't suitable for Seth and snapped at him again. "What?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we have something to wash the dishes…. it's called a dishwasher. It's a great invention – you should try it." She flicked her head back to get a piece of her brown hair from her eye.

"I know we have a dishwasher, I just trust think hand-washing gets the job done better. There's always spots left on the dishes and I just wanted everything to be clean. Do you have to comment on everything I'm doing? What is it, national pick on Summer day or something?"

"Hmm, somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Shall we say somebody's a little touchy this morning?"

"Zip it Cohen, I'm not in the mood."

The twins ran into the kitchen and stood side-by-side looking up at their parents wide-eyed. They were dressed in a button up, short-sleeved shirt and khaki pants. The twins go to a private school and instead of uniforms they wear polo shirts and khaki pants. Zachary was in blue and Brady was in white making it easier for everyone to tell which twin was who. They were identical and if they weren't standing next to each other, it'd be difficult to tell them apart. Their sun blond hair was gelled back to the side making it more convenient for them, so their hair wouldn't get in their eyes. They were in need of a haircut, and quickly.

"Mommy, daddy…guess what, guess what!" Zachary yelled getting excited.

"What?" Seth bent down to their level waiting for the answer.

"Did you know that ten plus ten is twenty?" Zachary looked at his father; he was extremely excited that he knew something so 'big' like that. They were only five and in preschool they were learning their numbers, but the shows they watched on tv also contributed.

"Wow Zack, you're so smart! You stumped me, I guess daddy doesn't know that one. Silly me." Seth hit himself on the forehead laughing. Of course he knew the answer but he liked to play along with his sons, they were growing up so fast, learning new things everyday and the more they learned the more Seth wished they were babies again. Though those days were crazy too.

"Daddy, I know what three times six is. Wanna hear?" It was Brady's turn to ask a question. While they wait for their father to get ready every morning, they tune into their favorite shows on PBS and will sit there, staring at the tv until their dad says it's time to go.

"No, what's three times six?"

"Eighteen!" Brady bounced in the air as he clapped his hands.

"Good job guys, you two are so smart! Why don't you go back into the living room and I'll be there in a few minutes to bring you two to kindergarten. Sound good?" He patted their backs as they looked to each other nodding their heads and running back in the direction of the living room. "They're a riot aren't they? And just think, we'll have another one pretty soon." He raised his eyebrows and exhaled laughing as he stood next to Summer at the sink. She was done with all the dishes and they were now drying on the dish rack.

"Yeah they are. Seth could you not, ugh…." She backed away from him, her arms waving in front of her. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy or if she was just in a bad mood but she really didn't want to be close with him right now, whether it was a kiss or basically anything.

"Sure, sure, sure. Where's Caitlin?"

"Upstairs getting ready I'm assuming, why?"

"No reason, just curious. This is a big day for her, her first day off restriction – I bet it wont last long." He sat up on the counter top and was soon scolded by Summer to get off…. she just cleaned it and didn't want it to get messy – yeah, like newly washed pants could make this huge mess.

"Morning rents." Caitlin walked cheerfully into the kitchen with a smile on her face, her mood completely different then usual. She hugged her mom from the side and then planted a kiss on her cheek, doing the same to Seth.

"Someone's in a happy mood today, share some of that with your mother." Summer shot him a look and Seth took a sip of his coffee acting like he didn't know what that look was for.

"I've just decided that now that I'm off restriction I want to be a different person, nicer you know?"

"Alright, who are you and what did you do with my daughter?" Seth joked; confused by this happy demeanor. He wasn't used to this – seeing Caitlin smile or even kiss her parents. This was going to take some getting used to.

"You're so funny dad! I guess I just never really saw it until now." Seth sat down on the stool, hunched over and did a double take towards his daughter when she said that. He furrowed a brow, scrunching the left side of his face in confusion.

"Now you're really starting to scare me."

Do you smell that?" She stuck her nose up and inhaled the air and then stopped to look at her parents. Seth and Summer looked at her like she was an crazy. "It's the smell of freedom my friends, no longer am I on restriction…now I'm a free woman and I'm living it up."

"No, no, you're not living anything up. Just because you're not punished right now doesn't mean you can start doing whatever you want. You do something today, or whenever…act up in school, get a detention, do anything you know you shouldn't be doing – back on restriction." Summer took off her gloves and hung them on the side of the sink to dry off.

"Have a little faith mom, I'm not one to screw up…. a lot. Love to stay and chat but I have to go catch the bus. Don't want to be late for school." She grabbed a pop tart out of the cabinet and put it in the pocket of her sweater. She kissed her parents good-bye again and left them stunned, not sure as to what was going on.

"Okay, I don't even know where to begin with that." Summer said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Yes and whatever it is, it can't be good. She's definitely up to something and just thinking about what she could be planning just…" He shook a little thinking about what their daughter is capable of. He looked over at the clock and seeing it was late he grabbed his lunch from the fridge and scurried out of the room. "I'm late, boys…. let's hit the road, c'mon." He jerked his head to the side and the twins stood up and ran out the door to the car.

"I love you." Seth said leaning into a kiss.

"Ugh, Seth…I'm, not today." She backed away, her face disgusted.

"Uh-huh, I understand. So, I'll call you during my lunch break." The shared an awkward moment and Seth offered his hand while his wife looked at him confused. She shook Seth's hand and he went out the door. He walked over to their blue expedition and unlocked it with his keys. He threw his lunch on the passenger side and ran over to help the twins into their car seats.

"I can do it!" Brady screamed grabbing the straps from behind him and after many failed attempts Seth was growing impatient.

"I know, I know but the thing is daddy's in a big rush and usually I'd be able to let you do it, just today I can't." He snapped his son in and shut the door, then snapped his other son in and shut his door. He was out of breath trying to get everyone ready so he could at least be at his school before homeroom bell rang.

He drove down the road quickly, taking sharp turns and miraculously avoiding accidents. Luckily the boys' school was only twenty minutes from their house and they were there in no time. Seth parked the car outside the school and opened his door, running quickly to get the boys' out. As he tried to unbuckle Zachary the last thing Seth needed was a fight.

"Zack, this is not the time. I'm late for work and you need to go to school." Seth yelled holding onto his son's arms trying to remove him from his car seat. Zack held onto his car seat for dear life, screaming and yelling like he was getting abducted. Other parents who were dropping their kids off from school watched him and Seth could feel all their eyes watching their fight, whispering to each other about what kind of parent Seth Cohen is. He turned around and reassured everybody that there's nothing to see and to mind his or her own business. He was furious.

"Excuse me, is everything all right here?" The boys' teacher asked, watching Seth carefully.

He gave up and placed his hands up by his side. "Everything is fine thank you very much. I'm late for work and I can't be dealing with this right now."

"Here, do you mind if I try?" Seth nodded and she stood next to the car. "Boys, why don't we go inside? Conner's here already and I know he was waiting for you two to get here." Mrs. Taylor said and stepped back, watching Zack hop down from the car looking up at her with a smile. Brady got out of the car too and walked over to his teacher, grabbing her hand. "Mr. Cohen, you're free to go to work now." She started walking towards the door, both boys holding her hands, not even looking back to say goodbye.

"Thanks. Bye Zack, bye Brady. I love you." Seth yelled, no response back. They didn't even turn around to acknowledge him. A second later, Seth raced towards the car, got in and started it. He pushed down hard on the gas sped and took off for his school. He finally got in, he wasn't aware of what time it was and when he got into his classroom, the principal was sitting at his desk watching the students who were all occupied with work.

"Mr. Cohen, I was wondering when you were going to show up. Outside please." Mr. Riley said walking out the door into the hallway, Seth following him.

"I'm extremely sorry, I got a late start and the boys – " Mr. Riley cut him off, he's heard all these excuses before and was sick of it.

"I don't want to hear it. This is the third time in the past two weeks you've done this and it's unacceptable. You took this job because you want to be a teacher, to teach these kids and lately they're seeing more substitutes then they are their own teacher. I'm sick of cutting you slack, I don't know what kind of family problems are going on at home but this is your profession and I think you aren't taking it seriously. If you're having problems getting in on time, leave earlier or have your wife drop off your children – you don't need to do everything. Now this is unacceptable and I will not tolerate this anymore, you're late anymore and there will be consequences." Mr. Riley was an old man, in his sixties at least. He was plump and the hair he had left was white. He was an intimidating man and he didn't like Seth very much and it seemed like he'd do anything to get Seth fired.

"I'm extremely sorry Mr. Riley, it won't happen again." Seth felt like he was in school still, frightened after the mean principal yells at him, threatening him with something big if he screws up again – maybe a detention?

"I hope not, I'll be watching you Mr. Cohen." With that he turned and walked down the hall, his hands behind his back, looking into the classroom and watching the students and teachers. Seth exhaled loudly and walked back into the classroom to start his class.

Caitlin arrived at school and as she took books from her backpack and placed them in her locker, Brittany came to her side, leaning against the lockers noticing Caitlin's happy demeanor.

"Hey smiley. What are you on and where can I get some?" She asked. They both chuckled and Caitlin shut her locker door and locked the combination.

"I'm just happy and plus, I have a reason to be."

"Hmm, maybe because the hottest sophomore in the school asked you out two months ago and now that you're off grounding, you'll be able to go out with him? Yes, I think I'd be happy too." Caitlin rolled her eyes and adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. She'd been dating Aiden for two months now and their new relationship transformed Caitlin from an angry, fanatical teenager into a happy, loving one.

"Don't worry Britt, you just broke up with Justin a few months ago. You'll get another boyfriend, just give it time." Caitlin's new boyfriend, Aiden Spencer walked up to her locker, a huge smile on his face, happy to see her. His blond hair was spiked up messily and he was wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with white writing on it and blue jeans. He looked extremely hot.

"Hey." He said dropping his bag to the side, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Hey yourself." She dropped her bag as well and the two immediately began kissing in the middle of the hall. Brittany stood next to them watching them with disgust as students walked down the hallway to get to class.

"Disgusting. And if this is what you two will be doing then I think I'll be getting myself a new group to hang out with in the morning." Caitlin reached her hand over, while still kissing Aiden and hit Brittany on the side of her head. "Ow!" She yelled rubbing her hand over where Caitlin smacked her.

A teacher walked down the hall stopping in front of the two lovebirds and cleared her throat. This didn't stop them from continuing to kiss and she did it again, once more. "Excuse me, Ms. Cohen and Mr. Spencer, get to class now." She waited until they broke apart and continued down the hall to her classroom.

"History first period right?" Caitlin asked picking her bag up from the ground, Aiden nodded at her.

"And math first for you, I'll walk you to class." He held out his hand and Caitlin took his hand in hers and the two of them began walking down the hall. "Brit, I'll meet you in English…and save me a seat at lunch!" She screamed down the hall and then the two turned a corner and disappeared to their designated classrooms. Brittany stood there and sighed, she couldn't believe that this is how her own cousin was acting now that she had a _boyfriend_. Family before anything right? If this was how it was going to be then maybe Brittany wouldn't hang out with her anymore. She trudged down the hall and went to her first period class as well, angry and upset at her cousin's newly founded romance.

The school day was slow and when the lunch bell rang, Brittany walked in to see her cousin all over Aiden and the two of them sitting at a table full of people Brittany really didn't have any interests with. Football players. Maybe Caitlin didn't mind sitting with them but Brittany hated her schools football jocks especially since half of them insult her and countless others in their school. No, she'd be sitting by herself today at lunch and hopefully tomorrow wont be the same. Caitlin didn't even notice, angering Brittany even more. How could one guy cause this much strain in their friendship, not to mention the fact that they're family. The lunch bell rang and Brittany moaned, knowing English was next.

Brittany sat in the second to last seat in the fourth row; Caitlin's seat was next to her. She saw Caitlin in the doorway, her and Aiden holding hands and then kissing as he departed down the hallway. She walked in, lustrous and elated. To Caitlin, this was the best day of her life.

"Hey, where were you at lunch today?" Caitlin asked taking her seat.

Brittany looked down at her notebook; she was drawing something and showed no happiness towards her cousin when they spoke. "I was there. Sitting by myself, thanks."

"Britt, why didn't you come over and sit with me and Aiden?"

"He's a football player and I don't particularly get along well with football players."

"You still should have come over, I would have moved to your table." Caitlin said gloomy.

"I'll pass." Brittany shut her notebook and collected her bag moving up a few seats next to another friend she had in the classroom, Sarah Collins.

"Britt – "

"Ms. Cohen. I'm starting class now and unless you have something important you need to say, can I continue?" Her teacher asked standing in front of Caitlin's desk, her eyes smoldering as she waited for her students.

"Yeah, sorry." Caitlin looked down at her desk; Brittany was obviously pissed and wouldn't talk to her. So much for the best day of her life.

The bell rang at two and everyone stood for dismissal. Today they went home alone, not hanging out like they usually do on Monday's.

"Caitlin, why are you home from school?" Summer asked walking into the foyer. She was still dressed in those wacky clothes she wore from this morning only now they were dirty.

"No reason."

"Is Brittany here?" Summer inquired.

"No."

"Why not? You two always hang out after school."

"She's just not, alright? God, leave me alone."

"Caitlin, what happened?" Caitlin ran up to her room and slammed the door. Obviously her daughter's good mood disappeared and Summer was left with wondering what happened. Hopefully she didn't get in trouble in school and wouldn't be expecting a phone call from the principal saying Caitlin has a detention for who knows what.

Summer rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead feeling searing. She gathered her hair in one hand and put it back in a ponytail, sighing, as she saw what a mess the house was. Summer grabbed some of the twins' toys and threw them in the plastic bin located in the living room. After a half an hour of cleaning just the foyer, she collapsed into the coach feeling dizzy and tired. She closed her eyes and dozed off for a few minutes.

"Summer?" Seth said walking into the house, placing his briefcase on the stairs and walking into the living room. The boys ran into the house and after dropping off their backpacks where ever they felt like it, they both ran past the living room opening and upstairs, yelling about their toy cars.

"Oh, hi. Did you just get home? Where are Zack and Brady?" Seth shook her arm lightly and Summer soon woke up, a little startled.

"Yeah, we just walked in. The boys are in the kitchen playing…are you okay? Would you like me to get you some water?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I was just doing a little cleaning but felt tired and took a little nap. How was work?" Summer asked propping herself up against the pillows.

Seth pulled on his tie, loosening it up and letting it droop from his shoulders. "It was good. Mr. Riley threatened me today about being late again. He said if I kept doing this he'd fire me."

"Oh…Seth – that's awful. We'll just have to work out a new schedule. I can drive the boys to kindergarten, and Caitlin takes the bus, so it's just them we have to worry about getting to school."

"Well I drive them to let you relax and not have to rush around getting them ready, and after what they pulled on me today – it'd just cause stress, and stress is not what you need right now." He leaned in to give Summer a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh? What'd they do?"

"When we arrived at their school, they wouldn't get out of the car. And as I tried to get them out of their car seats, they began screaming and crying, causing a huge scene. I mean other parents were looking at me like I was hurting them or something. So then their teacher had to come out and help me get my own kids out of the car. Of course they listened to her and when I left, they didn't even say I love you back – my own kids don't even love me and like their teacher better."

"Aw Seth, you know they didn't mean anything by it. Their only five, they didn't know what they were doing and you know for a fact that our children love you very much." Summer leaned her head against Seth's chest, as the two sat on the couch talking about their day.

"Yeah well I guess it's a common thing for teenagers to act like they hate their parents but the boys are only five. That's too young to be acting like Caitlin. But anyways, what'd you do today?"

"Let's see. I did some laundry, I talked with Marissa, took a nap, cleaned, ate, went grocery shopping, took a shower…. ate, cleaned the house and then napped again. Oh, by the way – remember the dinner date at your parents on Saturday. Two days okay? So don't go and plan anything."

"I know what this dinner dates about. They're going to talk and fuss over you and Marissa, offer to take you shopping, say we don't see them enough and then persuade us into buying that house down the street. We never should have told them we were thinking of buying a bigger house because now they're going to want us to live closer to them. It's bad enough Ryan and I still live in the same town but the whole point of turning eighteen was moving away from your parents."

"I love your parents and it's great because we save a fortune on babysitters plus the kids love them and they're great help." Summer arched her back and entwined her fingers stretching her arms out in front of her.

"Yeah see, that's their façade…if you knew them like Ryan and I do I'll reassure you, you'd think differently. You need to live with someone to see how they truly are."

"So I've been told. Anyways, I need to go check on dinner. Go tell the kids that dinner will be done in ten minutes…and go talk with Caitlin – she's upset about something. I think her and Brittany got into a fight." She sprung from the couch and walked into the kitchen to check on the salmon she was preparing for dinner.

"Great, I always get the hard job." He walked over to the stairs and bent down a little to grab the briefcase and headed up the rest of the stairs into their bedroom. He took off his suit jacket and hung it on a hanger placing it back on their closet rack. He began unbuttoning his dress shirt and when his chest was exposed, he took the shirt off and threw it in the dirty laundry hamper with his pants as well. He threw on a blue and white rugby shirt and gray sweatpants and moaned as task one was completed and now on to task two.

"Boys, dinner's going to be ready in a few minutes. Could you two go down stairs and help your mother please?" Two blond haired boys turned to face their father and at his request, they did what they were told. Seth stood in the doorway watching the twins march down the stairs and when they disappeared from his sight he moved towards Caitlin's room, knocking first – he now knocked after learning the hard way once.

"Don't come in!" Caitlin yelled from the inside of her room. Seth walked into her room though, not caring about her demands. "Great, too late. And you say I'm the bad listener."

"Hey, I can come into this room whenever I feel like it okay? But before dinner is ready, I wanted to talk with you." Seth sat down on the end of her bed while Caitlin sat at her desk.

"Great, another talk. All we do in this stupid family is talk, talk, talk, talk, talk. I'm sick of talking."

"That's not true."

"Uh-huh. Let me save you the pep talk, if this is about the tv in the playroom…. it wasn't my fault, Zack –"

"No, this isn't about the tv but since you brought up…what about it?" Seth questioned.

"Nothing." She said trying to change the subject. "Why are you here?"

"Are you and Brittany fighting?"

"That's none of your business."

"Caitlin, I'm here to talk to you – you know that." Seth stood from the bed and turned to face his daughter though her back was to him.

"I don't pry into your life, don't pry into mine." She looked at her father, becoming angry.

Seth looked at his daughter frustrated. He was trying to help her, why does his kid always block him out of her life. He never really understood how much his parents really tried to help him until Caitlin turned into the teenage Seth…and Seth turned into his parents.

"Dinner!" Summer yelled from downstairs.

"Cait, just listen. Whatever this fight is about just know that family is more important. Family is forever and I hope that you look at how close you are with your cousin, and apologize for what you did and just move on. Your uncle and I are very close and believe me, we've had our share of fights but we always made up in the end. Same thing with your aunt and mom. It seemed like they'd have fights every other day and look at them now. Remember that." Seth placed his arm on Caitlin's shoulder as they both stood to abscond to Summer's calls.

"Wow dad, this parent advice is really kicking in. For a second there I couldn't believe this is the same person who still, after like eighteen years, plays video games. Not to mention wears boxers with cartoon characters on them. You were a totally different person there – don't do that again." She said slapping his arm. She was the queen of sarcasm and her father's advice clearly went in one ear and out the other, like most of the stuff her parents say.

"I play video games because your brother's happen to like them too." Seth turned off the lights to his daughter's room and shut the door behind him, running behind her. "I know something happened between you and Brittany and I know how at this age if someone betrays you then you automatically shut them out and never talk to them again…. there's a trait your mother chipped in on."

"Dad, stop alright because I'm not listening. You think you know everything. You and mom think you know everything that goes on in my life but you don't. You have no idea and so stop trying to act like you care or even have any interest in it because it'd be easier for all of us." She stormed down the steps now angrier then before leaving Seth flummoxed on the top of the steps.

"You're going to see her on Saturday." He cupped his hands to the sides of his mouth and yelled down behind her, knowing that she more then likely didn't hear it anyways. Walking down the steps he passed through the living room and into the kitchen.

Summer was in the kitchen setting the table and finishing up the dinner for her family. Steamy salmon was set on a glass plate in the middle of the table, place mats set at every chair, along with silverware. Summer gave both the boys a half slice of salmon and an equal portion of mashed potatoes served as a side dish. The boys were digging into their food already and by the time Summer came to sit down and begin to eat, their mashed potatoes were finished.

"Boys, eat your salmon before it gets cold." She said grabbing her fork and beginning to eat.

"But I don't like it." Zachary said leaning on the table, his head rested on his hand.

"Eat." Summer placed her napkin on her lap and noticed Seth walking in with a distressed appearance. "And? Did you get her to spill?" She asked her husband, watching him sit down and begin to eat.

"No of course not, and the talk just made her angrier at me then she already is."

"I'll call Marissa and see if she knows something. I hate to see them fighting, they're each other's best friends."

"Summer just leave it alone. Caitlin's not a baby anymore and we don't have to come running to her side every time she has a problem." He shoveled some salmon into his mouth and washed it down with a sip of water. He looked at the boys who were now throwing bits of salmon up into the air and trying to catch it in their mouths. Rarely making it. "Boys, stop." Zachary and Brady's eyes met Seth's and his seriousness caused the boys to stop their idiocy.

"Since when have you thought like that? We're her parents and we're suppose to help. Just because you two got in a fight doesn't mean you have to take it out on me or the boys." Summer bellowed back at Seth.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Do what you want." Seth took another bite of his food and pushed his chair back, standing up. He ambled towards the sink and placed his food in, exiting the room. Summer looked at the doorway not really sure what happened.

"Are you and daddy fighting mommy?" Brady asked looking at his mother.

Summer was still staring at the doorway and surfaced from her daze to answer her son's question. "No sweetie it's just…. finish eating alright?"

Brady nodded his head and Summer sat there in her daze. What was happening to this family? Everyone seemed to be fighting, her and Seth's marriage hasn't been going to well and their daughter hates them.

Caitlin walked in, her eyes red like she had been crying. She stroked her hand below her eye and sat down.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Summer questioned.

"Nothing." She sat down and took a bite of her salmon, it was cold now and wasn't too appetizing. "This sucks."

"If you came down when I yelled that dinner was ready, it wouldn't be cold. Warm it up in the microwave."

"I didn't ask for dad to come in and give me a talk which I must say sounded oddly familiar – something along the lines of what you would say."

Summer rested her arms on the table, folding them in front of her. "I don't know what you're talking about and I didn't tell your father what to say so whatever you two talked about had nothing to do with me."

"Yeah sure. I would just love one day with out one of you coming up to me and asking what's wrong, just one day. You have two other kids, bug them!"

"You are our daughter and we will do whatever we want, when we want is that understood?" Summer stood up from her seat growing tense by this conversation.

"No, it isn't clear. It's like you bug the hell out of dad until you two get into a fight and then I'm your next choice. Pick on Zack, there's plenty of things going on in his life even though he's five. Did he tell you that he failed that math test and needs you to sign it?"

Zack looked at Caitlin upset that she told. "Hey! You weren't 'pose to tell!" Zack yelled back, Brady giggling in his chair.

"Zachary Daniel, you failed your math test? Math's your best subject and we studied for that one. Since you're done with dinner, you and Brady go up to your room…. I'll be there in a few minutes to talk with you."

"I don't know why you're laughing Brady… his teacher sent home a letter saying how he and another kid got into a fight. And in the letter it requested a meeting." Caitlin lifted her eyebrows and snickered evilly to her brother.

"Brady? A fight? I can't – I can't believe this. And how do you know this and I don't? Their own mother?" Summer rubbed the side of her head.

"Hmm, I wonder. You know all about my life and have no idea what your precious little angels are doing – if you spent as much time trying to understand every aspect of my miserable life and spent it on the boys…all our lives would be better."

"Yeah well look what Caitlin had in her bag." Zachary hopped down from his chair and handed a white piece of paper to Summer.

"A detention? Great another one? You just can't go a day with out getting a detention, can you? They're like air to you."

"You two went through my bag? I'm going to kill you!" Caitlin got up from her chair and charged at her brothers who were running for their lives in front of her.

"Stop!" Summer screamed at her daughter. "You are not to touch them. All of you go up to your rooms, I just can't deal with this right now."

"Mommy – " Brady somberly said.

"Just go!" She yelled back at them. They all left the kitchen and with the sounds of footsteps from the upper level, Summer sank back into her chair and began to cry.

Seth relaxed in bed, his hand resting behind his head and the other on his stomach. He was sleeping, trying to drown out the day's problems but was woken up by the screaming from downstairs. He walked into the twins' room seeing that both were on their beds, crying.

"Boys, what's the matter?" He asked squatting in between their beds.

"Mommy yelled at us." Zachary said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Did she have reason to?"

"No." Seth raised an eyebrow to Brady and he soon changed his answer. "Yes."

"Look guys, mommy's going through a tough time right now. Do you know all the stuff mommy has to do everyday?" The boys shook their heads. "Well, she has to get up everyday, get me up, get you two up and get Caitlin up. She has to make breakfast for all of us, make your lunches and sometimes she has to bring you to school when I can't. She has to clean the house, make dinner, run errands all day while we're out and on top of that, mommy's having a baby which makes it more difficult."

"She does all that?" Brady asked.

"Yes, and it's a hard job. I know you two are sorry for what you did, just be good for us all right? That's all mommy and I ask for. Just tell mommy you're sorry and next time, and be good boys okay?"

"Okay. Sorry daddy." Zack said, followed by Brady's 'sorry'. Seth stood and grabbed the pajamas that Summer had out already.

"Time for bed." He got the boys changed for bed, tucked them in and then stood outside their door physically exhausted.

"Are they sleeping?" Summer asked standing next to Seth.

"They will be shortly. I got them changed for bed and they're tucked in so they're all set. By the way, I don't know what they did but they are sorry…. so am I."

"Seth – "

"No, just listen. Today was just tough and I was angry, and tired, and I took it out on the wrong people. I had no right to yell at you and I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around his wife and the two embraced in a hug.

"Apology accepted." Summer rested her head on Seth's shoulder covering her mouth with her hand from an oncoming yawn.

"Tired?" He dumbly asked looking down at his wife. She nodded and yawned again, rubbing her eyes afterwards. "Let's go to bed. Sound good?"

"The best thing you've said all day. Race you." She turned around running down the hall leaving Seth standing there stunned. He ran after her and shut the door jumping into bed next to his wife.

The next morning Seth awoke to the sounds of Summer and Caitlin arguing in the kitchen and footsteps running outside his door to around the house. He hung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes looking at the clock and seeing he should have been up twenty minutes ago. Seth began to panic and ran into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and within fifteen minutes he was downstairs, dressed and eating.

"Summer, did you turn off the alarm?" Seth asked tying his tie while using the other free hand to scoop cereal into his mouth.

"No. Did it not go off? I was wondering why you were sleeping so late." Summer was standing behind the kitchen counter, making sandwiches for the boys' lunch.

"Yeah I have a feeling who did it…. where's Caitlin?" Seth looked around the room noticing the vacant chair across from him.

"School. She left ten minutes ago but Seth, I doubt she'd do that just to get back at you for last night."

"Well when she has a motive. That kid will do anything." Summer placed the sandwiches in the boys' lunch boxes and sat down next to Seth grabbing the tie out of his hand.

"Will you stop." She looked Seth in the eye and finished tying his tie, smoothing it out against his shirt

"I know her and Brittany are fighting but the two of them better get over it because I'm sick of the way she's acting. Not to mention with this dinner party at my parents tomorrow, if Caitlin causes a scene I swear she'll be grounded until she's thirty." Seth was stressed out, the fight with Caitlin, work and that party tomorrow night weighed heavily in his mind.

"Those two are inseparable, it's probably just a stupid little fight. They had their day apart and I bet they're best friends by the end of the day. What are you worried about them starting a scene for? They're our family and it's not like they haven't seen the two of them fight."

"Yeah but still, it's embarrassing. I know what they'll say behind our backs, _'that Caitlin is crazy, must be something she inherited from her parents. She's just a wild teenager, they can't even control their kid and look at that, they're having another one_? _Poor, poor kids_.' I don't want them saying that about our children, I can control my own kids and I don't want them judging us on our parenting skills because you know they are. They're judging us to see how fit we are as parents, just examining us for the tiniest little flaw and then jumping on it…I'm sick of it."

"Seth what is this all about because this isn't about the kids is it?" Summer stared into Seth's eyes sensing the real issue behind his grief.

"I don't know, it just…." He turned his head towards the doorway postponing the answer.

"Just what Seth?"

"I don't like the fact that I always feel I have to live up to my parents. For the longest time my dad wanted me to go to his college and after I graduated, join him in his job. I was their _perfect_ kid and then that all went down the drain when you found out you were pregnant. All of sudden they looked at me different, not the kid they thought they had, but a disappointment. They always talked about everything I could be when I got older and look at me now; I'm a third grade teacher. I went back to college three years after I was suppose to but no, that doesn't matter to them. They just never let me grow up, and even when Caitlin was born they continued to supervise me…you know, ready to jump on us every time we didn't support her neck just right, or if the bottle was just a little two warm – it just gets old. I mean they didn't even let us breath until the twins were born, but even then they were always there. And I know I'm just complaining but this house thing is just their way of being able to keep an eye on us. I just want us to be able to raise our children the way we want to with out them constantly disapproving or saying we're raising them wrong."

"You know that's not what they're doing. I knew at seventeen we couldn't raise a baby by ourselves but with the support from our family and us sticking together and working as a team, I think we did a pretty good job. Your parents just want us to live closer to them; I bet they're doing the same thing to Ryan so just stop with the complaining. You're just tired and stressed out – I know things have been a little crazy around here lately but I promise that you and I will have a night alone…kid free, sound good? Now stop all this complaining, you're starting to sound like Caitlin. And I can't stand to have another Caitlin in the house, I think I'd go insane."

"I think we're already past that point. But a night out sounds great, and I'm going to hold you to that offer – I know where you live." Seth looked at the clock next to the phone and saw he was late again. "I have to go. I'll be home at five. Love you."

"Love you, and don't worry – I have everything under control. I'm fully capable of getting the twins to their schools, just remember be home by five thirty so we can be at your parents by six." Seth waved goodbye, took his briefcase and walked out of the door accidentally getting his jacket caught. Summer covered her mouth trying not to laugh and after he figured it out, he reopened the door, waved good-bye again and left.

At school, Caitlin walked down the hall to her locker, opening up her backpack and emptying her stuff into it. She saw Brittany out of the corner of her eye; talking with some girls she once told her she'd never have anything to do with. Obviously doing it to make Caitlin jealous, which she wasn't…. maybe a little. Caitlin walked in the direction towards her cousin, her mouth ajar ready to apologize for her idiotic behavior.

"Hey Cait, ready to go to class?" Aiden said stopping her just inches away from Brittany. Brittany looked Caitlin straight in the eye, scoffed and walked away with her new clique. Caitlin sighed in defeat. This was going to be harder then she thought.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Caitlin looked up to her boyfriend, smiling. He held out his hand and Caitlin took it and the two headed towards their first period class. She decided she'll talk to her at lunch, Aiden wasn't going to be there so she'd have no excuse not to. When the two arrived at their Spanish class, the teacher rolled her eyes as the two kissed right outside the door.

She crossed her arms and cleared her throat, "Excuse me, this is a place for learning not for showing public affection."

"Sorry Mrs. Tanner, it wont happen again." Caitlin hated this teacher just as much as Mrs. Tanner scared her. Aiden walked into the classroom first and sat down in his seat and as Caitlin was about to do the same, Mrs. Tanner stopped her.

"Another thing Ms. Cohen, if you spent as much time kissing your boyfriend and applied it to your studies, you'd for sure have an A in this classroom. Take your seat." Mrs. Tanner shut the door after Caitlin took her seat and got her grade book out to check off homework.

"What was that about?" Aiden asked turning around in his seat to talk with Caitlin.

"Nothing, just that the bitch is sour about being over fifty and not being married. So anytime she sees any display of public affection she can't stand it so she breaks it up. Poor thing, I guess I would be to if I knew I was going to live the rest of my life, alone." that laughed and turned around as he saw Mrs. Tanner standing next to his desk.

"What was that Ms. Cohen? Something you'd like to share?" Caitlin looked around at all the pairs of eyes staring at her and quickly shook her head.

"No. I'm good."

"I don't have to ask whether or not you have your homework. I'm assuming you don't. Correct?"

Caitlin bit her bottom lip, rummaging through her backpack pulling out stray papers giving the impression that she did. "Um, you know what…I must have left it in my locker, can I go get it?'

"That excuse gets old Ms. Cohen and last time I let you do that I saw you writing down answers in the hall."

"No, but seriously I have it."

"It's not here for me to check off and it's not prepared to go over in class. Sorry but you are not going to your locker either. Zero." She wrote a zero down in her grade book and continued with the rest of the kids.

"It's okay, just her loneliness talking. Sorry you bitchiness deprives you of any social company." Caitlin muttered under her breath.

"That is entirely inappropriate. Just get out of this classroom." Mrs. Tanner screamed hearing what Caitlin said and was so upset she was trying to fight back tears.

"It'd be my pleasure." Caitlin got up, grabbed her backpack and went into the principal's office. She sat down on the bench next to the other kids who were waiting.

"Caitlin, long time no see. How have you been?" The secretary asked, looking up from the computer. Caitlin got up and stood at the counter talking with the secretary.

"Been good, I got off restriction two days ago but I guess this is the end of freedom. How about you? How's the ankle?" She knew that Mrs. Jacobs had surgery on it a few weeks ago but just came back to work a few days ago and because Caitlin was staying out of trouble, she hadn't seen her.

"It's sore, but other then that I'm fine. I got off crutches a week ago and they put me in a cast that's easy to walk in, so now I can be on my feet. So, what'd you get called down for?"

"Mrs. Tanner, I hate her so much…I did my homework, for the first time basically all year but I left it in my locker. I asked if I could go get it in my locker but she wouldn't let me go so I said something about she's just a bitch because she's alone."

"That lady is something…you wouldn't believe how many kids come down here from her class every day. But still, I can't believe you said that to her." Mrs. Jacobs was in her late twenties, married with a two year-old son.

"Well I didn't say it _to _her, I kind of muttered it and she kind of heard it and she kind of sent me down here."

"I see." Mr. Brody, the principal, came out of his office and cleared his throat to get their attention. Mrs. Jacobs jumped startled and continued typing.

"Caitlin, in my office please." Mr. Brody waited by the door, his hands hanging by his side and a tedious expression upon his face.

"Right. And by the way things are going I doubt this will be our last meeting today but if not, I hope the ankle feels better."

"Thanks, and good luck with surviving the rest of the day." Mr. Brody cleared his throat again, raising his eyebrows impatiently.

Caitlin walked into the office and Mr. Brody shut the door behind her, sitting in his leather chair and flipping through her file.

"I see we have a little problem with our language…. especially to people of higher authority?" Mr. Brody sat back in his chair, folding his hands on his stomach.

"You see this wasn't my – "

"Ms. Cohen, how many times to I have to tell you that cursing at your teachers is not tolerated in this school. I don't know what is allowed at your house but when you are here, in school, there is to be no foul language used to and or about anyone, understand?"

"But – " Caitlin tried to get her story in but obviously what she had to say wouldn't change what Mrs. Tanner already reported.

"Understand, Ms. Cohen?" She nodded her head and slinked back in her chair, rolling her eyes. "Now the punishment is as followed, three days detention and if you fail to show up to these detentions, you will be given another one. And as usual a day of in school suspension."

"Yes sir." She said looking out the window, clearly ignoring what he was saying.

"Alright then, wait in the main lobby until the bell has rung and then go to the next class. Do you think you can handle not getting in trouble for the rest of the day? As much as I do love these daily meetings, I wish that you could learn to control yourself."

"Sure, whatever. Oh, by the way, do you think there's any chance you won't tell my parents about this?" Caitlin stood up from her chair looking at the principal eagerly.

"Your parents need to sign the detentions. And if I find out that you forged your parents signature…you will be in deeper trouble." Caitlin rolled her eyes and walked out of his office, luckily the bell rang and it was off to her next period class. Aiden met Caitlin at her locker for the brief second she was there to switch books.

"So what's your doom?" Aiden asked leaning against her locker.

"Three days detention, the usual."

"Shit. Cait, this means we wont be able to go out this weekend."

"Don't worry, I have it under control." The bell rang and the kids in the hallway began to fill into their classrooms.

"Walk you." Aiden held out his hand and Caitlin held it in hers. They walked to English and with a quick kiss good-bye, Caitlin entered. She took her seat, behind Brittany and thought this was a perfect chance to try to talk to her.

"Britt look, I'm sorry please – "

"Ms. Cohen, class started two minutes ago and already you begin talking."

"Sorry." The teacher shot her a look and continued on with her lesson.

"Britt…" Caitlin whispered over her shoulder. She was hunched over, leaning on the table as she tried to get her cousin's attention.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said, whispering back over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well I have something to say to you. I'm sorry." Brittany didn't care for her apology and continued to ignore Caitlin the best she could.

"Ms. Cohen. Second warning, if I hear you talking once more you'll be down in the principal's office. Clear?" Their teacher said goaded.

"Crystal." She sat back in her chair and began doodling on the piece of notebook paper, blocking out her teachers stupid lecture on the book they were currently reading.

A/N: The next chapter is a continuation of this day so this chapter and the next all take place in one day. I had to end this chapter because it'd be like twenty pages – and I didn't want to do that to everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Enjoy! And please review.


	17. Chapter seventeen

_A/N: I know, I know…I'm looooooooong overdue for an update – but I finally finished this chapter and I'm very excited to see what you all think of it. I do recommend that you read the previous chapter before reading this one since this is a continuation from the last one and since I haven't updated in forever, you may have forgotten what's been going on. So again, like always please read and review – I made it pretty long since I haven't updated in a while so I hope this will kind of make up for it_:) _thanks everyone! _

_...also I'm kind of disappointed that last two times I put this chapter out for all of you to read I only got two reviews so I'll make one last final attempt to see where this goes and if I don't get any new reviews or whatever I'm strongly debating whether or not to continue this story. So please people, if you do like this please do review - it takes an author a long time to write a story and in return reviews are a nice way of letting them know they did a good job. So like always read and review and enjoy! Thanks_

The bell rang after a long forty-five minutes and Caitlin looked down at her notebook, admiring her fifty different ways she can sign her name – Mrs. Caitlin Spencer. As she stood she tried to catch up to Brittany but she was already heading towards lunch with her new clique of friends. Caitlin hated the fact that they were fighting, Brittany was the closest friend she ever had…she was more of a sister then a friend, not to mention the fact they were cousins. She decided that this was the last chance to talk to her before dinner at their grandparents. She walked up to the table instantly hearing Brittany laughing with her friends over some stupid joke that wasn't even funny in the first place.

"Britt – can I talk to you?" She asked, tired and not wanting a confrontation.

"Can't you see she doesn't want to talk with you? Why don't you just leave and go hang out with your friends, oh wait, you don't have any…I forgot." Sarah Collins said turning around to face Caitlin. Brittany rolled her eyes, knowing where this was going to lead.

"Excuse me? I have no friends? Hmm…I hate to tell you this but the only reason you have friends is because you're rich and those so-called _friends_ like to mooch off of those riches. I'm sorry to have to tell you that but I think someone had to tell you the truth." By this time both girls were standing face-to-face, fists clenched by their sides, ready to strike at any second.

"Yeah well at least my family is rich from their hard work. We're not as lucky as your family to just inherit everything. It must be nice to know that none of you ever have to work because you're all loaded."

Caitlin clenched her fists tighter, her nails penetrating the skin on her palms. "What are you trying to say? That we're idlers?"

Brittany stood up and came around the front of the table standing in-between both of the girls. "Sarah, don't…please."

"Well you since you said it…" Caitlin was irate. She hated when people made fun of her or her family, and she wasn't going to take it from this snotty bitch. She threw a punch at Sarah, hitting her in the eye. Sarah immediately returned the punch hitting Caitlin in the nose, blood flowing profusely. The two went at it, pulling hair and punching each other until a group of teachers on lunch duty stopped them. Brittany tried to pull them off of each other, but she didn't have too much luck and instead stood there, screaming and watching in revulsion.

"You two stop this right now!" A teacher yelled grabbing Sarah, who held her eye in pain. "Go to the nurses' office immediately." Caitlin stood up and after noticing she was bleeding, tilted her head back to stop the blood. She didn't get hurt nearly as bad as Sarah did but both knew how much trouble they were in.

The nurse gave Sarah some ice to put on her black eye, while Caitlin stayed in the nurses office trying to control her bloody nose. After everything was under control, they were given a stern talking to, separately, where Mr. Brody explained they were suspended for a week and the worst part was their parents were on the way.

Caitlin left the office, her nose was a little swollen and cut up but she didn't look as bad as Sarah did. She figured that this would teach Sarah not to mess with her ever again. As she sat on the bench, waiting for her parents, Caitlin was surprised to see Brittany walking towards her.

"Hey, how's the nose?" Brittany asked sitting next to her on the bench.

"It's fine, it'll be back to normal in a few days…. Sarah may not be so lucky though."

"Yeah, you really screwed up her eye. It looks pretty bad." Brittany began to snigger. "I now know why I never liked them. They're just rich jerks…spoiled rich jerks. Look, I'm really sorry about everything I was just jealous and I took it out the wrong way and if you never want to speak to me ever again I'll understand."

Caitlin began to laugh, confusing Brittany. "I just got in a fight because of you and if I never wanted to speak to you again I don't think I would have tried so hard to apologize."

"Your parents are going to kill you, you know. You didn't have to get in a fight over me, though I am glad someone taught Sarah a lesson. Surprisingly enough, that was her first time getting in a fight." The two shared a laugh, something that was non-existent for the past two days. As Summer turned the corner, the girls' faces drained of all happiness. Caitlin knew she was in for it. Big time. "Um…I better be getting to my next class, I'll see you tonight." Brittany stood, looking at her cousin's dubious look to the statement she just made.

"Um…I'm not to sure about that. You know with this fight and everything my parents may not let me – "

"I'll see you tonight, enjoy your vacation…. lucky." Brittany rolled her eyes and gave Caitlin a hug as she walked down the hall to her next class.

"Yeah, I'm real lucky." Caitlin mumbled under her breath. Summer stooped over her daughter, the feeling of anger overwhelmed her but knowing that it was only a bloody nose gave some relief.

"Look at your nose…. Caitlin, a fight? What were you thinking? Sometimes you act so much like your uncle Ryan it scares me." She held her hand under Caitlin's chin, turning it to the side viewing her nose in different angles and with each new view came a look of distress.

"Mom, I'm fine. Believe me…it doesn't hurt at all." Caitlin said as she grabbed her bag off the floor.

"You may be fine but the other girl probably isn't. I can't believe you gave her a black eye, sometimes I wish I knew what went through that brain of yours. I'm very disappointed in you right now. You pick the perfect times to get in to trouble, your timing is always impeccable I must say."

"I'm sorry okay? I am. I don't know why I did it, it was the spur of the moment type thing and…."

"And what? You think that fighting solves problems because believe me, it doesn't. If only you didn't act on all your impulses and actually thought about what you were going to do first we'd have a lot less of these situations." Summer and Caitlin started walking down the long hall towards the front doors, talking as they walked.

"I disappointed you? Yeah well it's not the first time. I'm just one big disappointment; all I ever do disappoints you and dad. I'm sorry I'm not great like your other two children, and I'm sorry I'm the only thing that's not perfect in your life." Caitlin stormed out of the front doors, crying while Summer walked a few feet behind her.

Everything everyone has told her through out her life was true and this was just another example of it. She never felt really loved in this family, more like she was a mistake that no one ever let her live down – not that she was the one who made the _mistake_ in the first place. While she was constantly being called a disappointment, her brothers were always in the limelight, being told how smart they are or what great sons they are…. Caitlin can't remember the last time she was told how great of a daughter she was. The twins were the only planned thing in her parents' lives and the only normal children they have, not to mention that this new baby would soon follow suit in their ideal lives. She was so angry she could punch someone. Where was Sarah's face when she needed it? It becomes weary after so many times of being told that your parents detest you that it made her never want to talk to her family again.

Summer followed after Caitlin and got in their car and started it up. The ride home was silent expect for the occasional sniffle of Caitlin's crying from the back seat. It broke Summer's heart to see her in so much pain. She knew how Caitlin felt, about her place in the family along with how she feels about today's incident. As much as she wants to give her a hug and tell her sorry for overacting, she decides that giving in will never make her learn and hopefully prevent future behaviors.

When they entered the house, Caitlin stormed up to her room slamming the door to show her fury and Summer sighed when she heard it. She walked weakly into the kitchen sitting down on a stool, hunched over at the peninsula. Her head was resting in her hands as she ran her fingers through her chocolate hair. Summer glanced up at the clock, she had to leave to pick the boys up in twenty minutes and she'd have to leave now to pick them up on time. She grabbed her keys from the peninsula and jogged up the stairs quickly, knocking on her daughter's door.

"Caitlin, I'm getting Zack and Brady from kindergarten – do you want to go?" She asked, leaning against the door. There was no answer, she figured she wouldn't want to go anyways but at least she'd try. A few more minutes of silence Summer said from the outside of the door, "okay I'm leaving. I'll be back in about a half hour.

She pulled up to the twins' daycare center and after she parked the car, Summer walked inside and was bombarded by the boys jumping into her arms.

"Mommy! Look what I made." Zachary said holding up a personally drawn picture of a dog, something he's been asking for.

"Hey guys, oh Zack…. what an awesome picture! That's definitely going up on the fridge." With that, Zack was happy and soon disappeared back into the school to grab his backpack.

"Mommy can my friend Joshua come over?" Brady asked, tugging on the bottom of her shirt.

"Sweetie no, not tonight. Tonight we're going over grandma and grandpa's remember?" Brady's mouth formed a circle, as the plans for tonight were remembered.

"I gotta go tell him. I'll be right back." He turned around and ran back into the school leaving Summer waiting for both boys. She wanted to get home right away not only to inform her husband of their oldest child's happenings today, but also she had a feeling Caitlin may retaliate.

Summer grew impatient and entered into the school spotting her sons talking with a few of their friends. She walked over to their sides and grabbed their hands. Zack and Brady both pulled their hands away and continued their conversation - something about comic books.

"Boys, we have to leave. Caitlin's at home, probably destroying the house as we speak and I'd really like to get back before she demolishes it."

"No, I wanna stay here and hang out with my friends."

"This isn't open for discussion, we're leaving now." She grabbed their hands again and dragged the screaming boys out into the parking lot. The boys kicking and resisting as much as they could, even trying to run when Summer tried to get one of them into the car seat. Summer definitely wasn't in the mood for this, her stomach was queasy and she felt exceedingly tired. After struggling to get the boys into the car, she got in, started up the car and pulled out into the street.

"You're mean." Brady said pouting while he stared out into the street.

"I know I'm just the world's worst mom." Summer sighed and looked into her rear view mirror at the boys who were both staring out the window, angry expressions on their faces. "I don't know why you two are so angry with me, it's not like you don't see him in school."

"'Cause, he was gonna show us the new game he getted and, and, he was gonna let us play it." Zack now spoke and just like his brother, stared anywhere but towards Summer.

"I was going to say that he could come over after school sometime soon but after the way you two acted back there, I'm rethinking it."

"Really? Could he come over mommy?" The boys asked excitedly from the backseat.

"I don't know, isn't there something you'd like to say to me?"

"We're sorry." She kept them in suspense, waiting a few seconds before responding.

"You're both forgiven, but I have to talk to daddy about Joshua coming over okay?" She pulled up into the driveway and took the keys out of the ignition.

The boys didn't seem to have any problem with it and ran into the house when Summer unbuckled them from the car and after taking a short breather, she followed in.

To her surprise the house wasn't wrecked and seemed to be in the condition in which she left it. Caitlin was still up in her room, listening to her music on the highest volume the stereo could go. Summer noticed the red light blinking on the phone and rolled her eyes as she pressed the button down to listen.

"Hi Summer, it's Seth. Don't kill me but I'm going to be a little late coming home…I have a million papers to correct and a few of the students are coming for extra help. I'll be home by four-thirty at the latest – but I promise I'll be home for dinner tonight with my parents. I love you." She pressed the delete button and shook her head knowing that Seth was going to do something like this.

She glanced up at the clock, it was three already and she had so much to do before going to the party that Seth not being around to help made her extremely angry.

Banging on the door, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Turn it off right now!" There wasn't any answer and she yelled louder then before, her voice cracking. Growing impatient she ran into her room grabbing a pick, their last resort when trying to get her to open her door, and squatted down to the doorknob. Within thirty seconds, the lock clicked open and she furiously opened the door immediately and turned off the blaring radio. She pulled the cords from the radio and dug them into her pocket, getting sick of Caitlin using this as a way to ignore her parents.

"Hey!" Caitlin screamed, her hands reaching towards Summer's pocket but Summer hit them away and her daughter soon gave up trying.

"Hey what? I'm sick of you blasting this thing every time you don't want to listen to your father or me so you're taking a little break from your stereo." Caitlin was visibly upset, this being the only thing they didn't take away and started having a temper tantrum in front of her mom. "Knock this off right now; you're acting like your little brothers. Get ready for grandma and grandpa…we're leaving in about an hour." Summer reached into her pocket and grabbed a frozen juice box, throwing it to Caitlin. "Put it on your eye, it'll help with the swelling."

Caitlin stood at the end of her bed watching her mom walk down the hallway and as soon as Summer was out of sight, she fell backwards in her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Zack and Brady were in the living room playing a game of hide and seek when Summer came down to interrupt. Brady was hiding behind the window curtains while Zack was doing the counting and just as he reached ten, Summer stopped him and called out her other son's name.

"Mommy we were playing." Zack said a little upset that their game was over.

"I know buddy but we have to get ready for grandma and grandpa's. You two still need bathes, so let's get a move on…upstairs Zack, I'm going to find Brady." Zachary scampered upstairs and Summer started looking around the living room trying to find Brady's hiding place. She called out his name but he didn't respond. Movement and giggling behind the window curtain gave way to where he was hiding and Summer, acting clueless of his whereabouts, kept calling out his name.

"Brady…Brady, where are you?" She walked closer towards the window and Brady's giggling grew louder and when she pulled back the curtain, Brady jumped in shock. "There you are, I've been looking for you for a very long time. You're a very good hider bud."

"I'm the bestest, Zack can never find me." Summer laughed at him and picked him up in her arms. She brushed back a strand of his blond hair noticing it was about time for a haircut.

Summer carried Brady up the stairs and into the bathroom where his twin was patiently waiting. Summer started the bath water, adding a little bubble bath liquid and started on the boys' bath.

Seth was standing at the front of his classroom holding a piece of chalk and teaching a few students cursive letters.

"I'll show you how to make an L but then you have to practice it on your paper." With the chalk against the board he explained how to do an L in cursive and watched as his students tried it. He came around to their desks and checked their papers, helping some if they did something wrong or saying 'good job' if they did it correct. He went back to the board and looked at the clock. It was already four o'clock and he was worried he'd be late.

"Mr. Cohen could you show me how to make a Z? I can never get that one right." Maggie said as she scratched the side of her head in confusion.

Seth walked over to his student and bent down beside her desk. He took the pencil and drew a Z on the line and then had Maggie do one next to his. When she got the idea of how to do it he stood to his feet and sighed growing antsy as the time kept passing.

He walked behind his desk and grabbed at some handouts that would help the kids learn cursive and put one on each of their desks.

"Alright kids I think that you're all pretty comfortable with how to sign each letter so I think you don't need anymore extra help." He clapped his hands together taking one more glance up at the clock and sighing in frustration as four-thirty was drawing closer.

"But Mr. Cohen, I still can't make a T. Can you show me again?" Seth stared up at the ceiling knowing that there'd be something that would stop him from getting home on time…just his luck. He quickly stood next to his student, took the pencil and signed the cursive T. He had his student practice a couple times and when she got the hang of it he quickly, nonchalantly, rushed the kids out of the classroom grabbing his jacket and keys from his room.

He was in the car by four fifteen and home by five-fifty. He rushed into the house dropping his jacket and mug onto the first table he saw. Seth looked around the house seeing it was a pigsty and judging from the loud noises he knew where his daughter was, but where Summer and his sons were was a different question.

Seth ran up the stairs calling out Summer's name and hearing a loud commotion from the twins' room, he knew where they were.

"Summer." Seth said as he entered further into his boys' room.

Summer let a sigh of relief and pushed Zack and Brady's clothes into his arms leaving the room to take a breather.

He just stared in bewilderment not understanding what that was all about, but sat on Zack's bed and continued getting them dressed.

"You two stay here for a few more minutes and don't get into anything." He quickly left the room and went down the hall to their bedroom, walking in as Summer was getting dressed.

"Why'd you leave so quickly?" He sat down on the bed leaning back against his hands as Summer rushed back in forth in their bedroom trying to get ready.

"Damn it! This doesn't fit anymore." She took off what she was planning to wear and slammed it down on the bed rummaging again through her closet to find anything at this point.

"What's a matter?" He could tell something was wrong but from the wide variety of choices he could pick from, Seth wasn't exactly sure where to start.

"The matter is that these damn clothes don't fit me anymore," She grabbed a maternity dress out of the closet and quickly slipped into it and when she turned to look at herself in the reflection she was mortified. "How the hell did I get so big so quick, this doesn't even make sense."

Seth came up from behind and slid his hands around her waist resting them on her stomach. He leaned in and whispered into her ear trying to make her feel better. "I think you look beautiful."

"Yeah you would say that." She stood in front of the mirror grabbing at her bag with all her cosmetics and started applying eye shadow, eyeliner and lipstick. Seth sat back down on the bed loosening his tie a little and took a deep breath, tired from the day's excitement. Summer was done within five minutes and glanced down at the clock. "It's already five-fifty. We're late." She felt like she could never do things right – easy things such as leaving on time was a hard task for the Cohen family.

"Don't worry about it, all my family's going to be there and probably the whole town. They're not going to notice if we come on time or we're ten minutes late."

She stomped her foot in defeat. "Just once…just once I'd like to get there on time, to stick to the schedule and make it to wherever we're suppose to be when we're supposed to be there." She paused for a brief second and turned to face her husband. "You're not wearing that are you?"

He looked down at his outfit not exactly sure why he needed to change into something different but noticing her attitude today, he didn't want to mess with her. "No of course not, wouldn't even dream of it." He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it into the laundry looking at his clothes not sure what was right to wear. "And what exactly should I wear then?" She walked over to the closet and grabbed at a coat hanger and threw the shirt into his arms telling him to put that on. He complied and she walked out of the room.

"Zachary and Brady are you two ready?" She looked into her sons' room seeing the twins' back certain that something was wrong. "Boys, what's going on in here?" They turned around and looked somberly up at their mother knowing they were in for it. Their white shirts were covered in chocolate, their ties completely stained and their cheeks coated. "Where did you get a chocolate bar? Boys!" She grabbed both their hands and marched into the bathroom turning on the faucet to rinse off their faces.

He heard Zack mention his friend gave it to him three days ago but he forgot it in his bag and Seth laughed as he walked back into their room pulling out new clothes so Summer didn't have a complete meltdown. He strolled down the hall at the same exact time Caitlin emerged from hers.

It was apparent that something was wrong with her nose and he immediately asked. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered as she walked down the stairs. "All I can say though is I won."

Seth feeling somewhat proud gave Caitlin a pat on the back. "I knew it skipped a generation, but then again you're your mother's daughter so that explains it."

Caitlin and Seth were waiting in the foyer, both with their jackets on and ready to bolt at any second. Summer bolted down the stairs in tow with the boys and grew heated when she saw her husband just standing there.

"There you are." She said grabbing the jackets from the hallway closet. "A little help would have been nice." When Seth tried to explain she didn't want to hear it and opened the door just wanting to leave. He looked up at the ceiling sighing and then ran to catch up to his family who were already in the car.

As soon as they were parked in Sandy and Kirsten's driveway the boys bolted out of the car and dashed towards the front door, loud noise escaping the inside of the house as soon as the door opened and then turned muffled when it was shut.

Seth got out of the car and went to Summer's side opening the door and reaching for her hand but she slapped it away and with a little difficulty, managed to get out of the car. He looked down at his feet ready to kick the car in anger but refrained from doing so.

"Caitlin out of the car." Seth leaned on the open passenger's side door cocking his head to see his daughter.

"Dad –"

"No. If I have to suffer you have to suffer…it's only fair." He shut Summer's door and opened Caitlin's, though she still refused to move.

She crossed her arms looking at her dad sympathetically. "I don't get it. I hate these stupid things and the party's really for mom so I don't get why we have to come."

"Welcome to how my life was. Your grandparents always had these stupid little parties at least once a week. I spent more time in a suit and tie then I did in anything else."

"Yes but must you make your children suffer?" She scrunched her face in pain looking up at him with those big chocolate eyes…Summer's eyes that he could never say no to.

He nodded his head and grabbed her hand. "We're late and as much as I'd like to stay here to get away from your mother, we have to go in and make an appearance." Caitlin never acted like this to Seth and it caught him off-guard. They had never had a conversation where there hadn't been yelling or swearing but Seth was going to enjoy this knowing it probably wouldn't happen anytime soon.

She slid out of the car and grabbed Seth's arm accompanying him up to the front steps. They stopped at the top of the stairs, looked at each other and took a deep breath as Caitlin reached for the doorknob.

"There they are!" Kirsten yelled as she saw her son and granddaughter enter into the house. She walked over draping her arms over Caitlin and Seth's shoulders giving them a hug. "Seth I know you hate these…well hell I can't blame you for not wanting to come in. Summer's been looking for you I think she's in the kitchen." Seth gave a half smile and went off into the crowd to find his wife while Kirsten stayed back to talk with Caitlin. She pulled back from another hug and started to examine Caitlin's face immediately seeing her swollen nose. "What happened?"

Caitlin covered her face up in embarrassment and looked down at her feet, hoping that she didn't have to answer that. "It's a long story."

Kirsten raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her body. "I'm your grandmother…. you can tell me. I'm sure by the end of the night though I'll hear fifty different stories that everyone's spreading around so I might as well get the right one first."

"I got in a fight," Caitlin mumbled under her breath hoping she didn't have to elaborate.

Kirsten looked horrified. "A fight? Caitlin. Why would you want to ruin this beautiful face?"

Caitlin looked at her grandmother and knew she needed to continue. "No grandma she started it, I was just trying to –" Brittany, a couple feet away, saw Caitlin's trouble and rushed over to rescue her.

"Hey, Cait your mom needs you." Brittany grabbed her hand and dragged her to another part of the house – away from everyone, and away from Kirsten.

"Thanks, I owe you – wait, no I don't…this is like not even close to what you owe me." Caitlin pointed to her face making Brittany cringe at the thought of what happened today.

"I'm sorry okay? I was doing it to make you jealous and obviously it worked, but I never meant for you to get punched."

Caitlin sat down on the bed and stretched out her arms letting out a big yawn. "No I don't really care. I'm kind of happy though because now I get to go chat with the Newpsie's and make up any story I want about how I got this – it'll make my night to ruin the family name even more then it already is." Caitlin began to laugh and Brittany joined her. Those stupid Newpsie's believe anything and everything and if Caitlin told one person, it'd spread around the party like wild fire getting twisted and warped so that what she originally said wouldn't be half as bad as what it would at the end of the night. "Help me come up with something."

"Um," Brittany looked towards the door, dazing off into space raking her mind of stories. "You went sailing and there was this huge storm that wrecked the boat and you got thrown overboard and then a shark came and it was going to eat you but you punched it in the eye and it swam away and then a dolphin came and you rode it back to shore and then –"

Caitlin amused with this story looked at her trying to hold back laughter. "Brit are you even serious? This is the first thing you thought of?"

"What? I thought it was good."

"No one would ever believe me and it doesn't even explain how I hurt my nose."

Brittany stood up and walked in front of her. "I was getting to that part but then you stopped me." She cleared her throat giving Caitlin a look before she continued. "The dolphin brought you to shore but you didn't know where you were so you see this group of monkey's holding coconuts, scared, they throw a coconut at you…. hitting you in the nose," Brittany doing hand gestures to really get the point across and also covering up and misconceptions the stupid Newpsie's would have over the story. "Thus you get a bloody nose. See, genius right there." She said pointing to herself.

"You're crazy." Caitlin said laughing as she fell backwards on the bed.

"No, you're just jealous that I have a great story and you couldn't think of it."

"Yes Brit, that's exactly right." She laughed shaking her head. "Ok genius, how'd I get home?"

"Duh, your cell phone. You called your parents and they sent out a helicopter to find you, they do and they bring you home. And you live happily ever after." She entwined her fingers together and put them behind her head acting proud of her story.

Caitlin got up and patted Brittany on the back. "Yeah, you start telling people that." She gave Brittany a smile and left the room not wanting to go back to the party but now wanting to escape Brittany.

Summer and Seth were in the kitchen arguing like usual lately.

"Summer I didn't mean it like that, I think you're beautiful I just –" Seth said trying to explain but Summer had her back to him indifferent for an explanation.

"You called me fat. You called your pregnant wife fat," She turned around facing Seth ready to give him a piece of her mind. "And another thing you weren't home when you said you were going to be, you didn't help out with the kids when you did get home and on top of it you made fun of my outfit. You don't appreciate me, you don't help me. I do everything by myself; I might as well just be a single mother." She screamed and people in the room and also adjacent rooms to look over at them trying to listen into their conversation. Summer turned on her heel and walked out of the room leaving all the eyes looking at Seth causing him to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Nothing to see here people, just a minor disagreement." Seth said but he could already hear the whispers and feel the stares directed towards their little argument. The Newpsie's were busy at work informing people who maybe didn't hear or just wanting to jump to the misconception that Summer and Seth's marriage is failing.

Kirsten spotted Seth hunched over at the bar, downing a drink and then slamming it down on the counter.

"Seth what is going on? Are you and Summer having marital problems?" Kirsten asked concerned. The Newpsie's already getting to her.

"No mom we had a little argument. An argument that every couple has and no, it doesn't mean we're getting a divorce if that's what you're worried about." He grabbed another drink, ready to take it but Kirsten grabbed it from his hand.

"Why are you two fighting?"

"She's crazy mom, I'm telling you. It has been so long…well five years, but still. I didn't remember what it was like when she's pregnant mom but she has to be the worst pregnant person I have ever seen. She's extremely emotional, and she just goes crazy…I'm just trying to deal with this hormonal crap."

"She may be crazy but you need to be there for her. Pregnancy isn't easy and even if she's driving you up a wall…don't let it get to you. Just smile and be there for her every need. I was like she was when I was pregnant but your father, what a trooper." She punched him softly on his shoulder and walked in back of him wanting to add one more thing. "Hang in there, there's only seven more months." She found Sandy over talking with Jimmy and a few other people and wanted to join in.

Seth sighed downing another drink looking at everyone at the party as a couple walked by staring at him, the wife whispered something to her husband, gave Seth a dirty look and then walked away. Damn Newpsies.

Brady and Zachary were underneath the buffet table occasionally reaching their hands out, grabbing some popcorn then hiding once again. You could hear their laughs and voices from underneath the table, but the noise in the house was so loud that the adults never noticed. The boys were in the middle of a popcorn fight when they saw the tablecloth rise and Kiley's head appear. She joined them under the table sitting next to Brady quickly inquiring what they were doing.

"Can I have a popcorn fight too?" She asked cupping her hand towards her cousins.

Both boys pulled their hands towards their chests covering the popcorn so Kiley couldn't grab at it. "No." They yelled in unison.

"Please?" She tried once more scooting closer to them reaching her hand out trying to get at least a few pieces of popcorn, but they concealed it too well.

The boys turned so their backs were facing her hoping that Kiley would get the message, but after a few minutes of pretending she wasn't there they were disheartened to see she unfortunately didn't leave.

"Leave, we don't wanna play with you." The boys started throwing popcorn again laughing and squealing in delight, rubbing in Kiley's face that they were having so much fun.

Kiley huffed and crossed her arms making one last plea before she'd leave. "I'm gonna tell on you if you don't let me play." It didn't faze the boys and they continued to play, giving their cousin the cold shoulder as she left from under the table.

A few minutes later when the handful of popcorn was dispersed all over the ground, the twins peaked their heads out from underneath the table cloth reaching their arms up to grab more popcorn when they noticed a pair of high heels, Dora the Explorer shoes and another set of high heels underneath their faces. They looked up to see their mother, cousin and aunt all staring at them looking angry.

"Hi mom. Bye mom." They pulled the table cloth over them trying to hide, but Summer grabbed both of their arms and pulled them out from underneath the table.

"Not so fast you two. Why are you being so mean to your cousin? All she wants to do is play and you're telling her she can't."

Marissa was trying hard not to start laughing at her nephews' silliness and was constantly covering her mouth with her hands making it seem as though she was going to cough.

Summer looked at her sons and shook her head. She grabbed their hands and took them into the other room away from all the people to talk to them. A few minutes later the boys came back and with phony excitement, asked their cousin if she'd like to go outside and play a game of hide and seek. Kiley agreed and the kids sprinted towards the backyard. Summer and Marissa both yelled not go near the pool but they were sure the kids probably didn't hear them.

"God Marissa, I feel like we haven't talked in years." Summer said as the two friends took a seat on the living room couch and began catching up on each other's lives.

"I know, and I'm such a horrible friend. I've been meaning to call you forever but something always comes up, I know a pretty lousy excuse but it's the truth." Marissa laughed and took a sip from her water.

Summer looked down at her hand and then back up to her friend. "No I'm right there with you. Between preparing for the new baby and Caitlin's little fight in school today and the boys…well being boys, I've had no free time."

"We should go out sometime like we used to, before the kids. Maybe go see a movie, or go to the mall or maybe go to that new place on Central – the new spa that just opened up I heard got wonderful reviews." Marissa's idea made Summer all giddy and she excitedly agreed on doing one of them, the only problem was when.

"Definitely I just have to see when would be a good day to do it; I just have to look at my schedule first." Marissa began to chuckle catching Summer off-guard. "Did I say something funny?"

"Check your schedule, Sum c'mon! When did you get all celebrity on me where you need to check a schedule to see when would be a good time to do something? Like you have to pencil me in between taking the kids to school and going grocery shopping, it's stupid. I never see you and it's becoming more then a little frustrating but yet you make no effort in meeting me half way."

"I'm sorry if my life's a little crazy right now Coop, but I'm not ignoring you on purpose. There's just so much to do in a given day and I'm even lucky if I can do half of the things I have planned. I want to see you and hang out like old times but I just don't know when would be good." Summer hunched over resting her head on her hands as she just felt awful not only because of the nausea the pregnancy was causing, but also because she felt like the shittiest friend in the world.

"Do you realize what you just called me?"

"What I called you, what do you mean?"

"Coop. You called me Coop." Marissa began to laugh and Summer didn't really get what was so funny. She looked at Marissa wanting her to elaborate but she seemed to be in her own little world. "You haven't called me by that nickname since we were in high school."

"I still don't see what's so funny about it." Summer pulled a piece of her hair behind her ears and continued just to stare.

"I guess nothing's really funny about it, it's just I haven't heard that name in a long, long time. It's kind of a blast from the past, you know?"

Summer started to tear up and reached for her close friend pulling her into a hug. "I am so sorry for being such an awful friend but I promise that we'll see each other more often, for God's sake we live so close there's really no excuse."

Marissa got caught up in the moment and grew teary-eyed as well and when Seth and Ryan entered into the living room seeing their wives hugging each other and crying, neither of them asked questions – just walked away.

Caitlin and Brittany finally emerged from an upstairs bedroom and joined the party downstairs. Brittany and Caitlin walked arm-in-arm through the groups of people but Brittany couldn't help but settle the whispers of what happened to her cousin's nose.

"This kid right here deserves a medal." Brittany started lifting her arm in the air and pointing down at her cousin causing people close by to turn and listen. "What a brave person my cousin," Brittany increased the tone of her voice making sure everyone could hear. "Caitlin Cohen, is. What a horrible thing that happened to her but it just shows her will to survive and the strength and courage it took."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and just stared at all the people who were stupid enough to crowd around and listen to this story. No one would believe it, but that didn't stop Brittany from telling. "It was a normal day and my cousin decides to go sailing so off she goes and some time passes by, but before she knows it she sees these bolts of lightening from across the water and sees that a huge storm is coming her way. Well being the only one in the boat she's unable to out run the storm and when it comes, it wrecks her boat leaving my cousin stranded in the water."

The crowd watched intently as Brittany continued. Caitlin had to admit that Brittany's story telling, though ridiculous, was pretty good. "A few minutes later sharks show up sensing the shipwreck and as they see Caitlin trying to stay afloat a shark starts darting towards her, mouth wide open ready to gobble her up she starts swimming away but the shark gets her in his mouth. Fearing for her life she starts punching the shark trying to do whatever it takes for her to get free and luckily it lets go and swims off sensing that there's no meal here." A collective sigh comes from the audience as they all let out their held breathes.

"So there she is, in the middle of nowhere, already surviving a shark attack when along comes a dolphin who instinctively knows she's in trouble and tries to help. Caitlin grabs onto the fin of the dolphin and the dolphin brings her safely to shore. After waving goodbye and thanking him for all that its done, it swims away and leaves her on a deserted island. As she starts to look around and see where she is a group of monkey's, who obviously live on this island, come up to her and scared of this intruder, throw a coconut at her hitting her in the nose," Brittany turned to her cousin who was shielding her face from embarrassment and begins pointing out the swollen nose to the audience who piece together what she was getting at.

"Yeah, but how'd she get home?" Someone asked from the huddled group.

"Great question, glad you asked. Turns out that after she gained consciousness she found a cell phone, she called her parents and her parents then sent out a helicopter to find her. About a half hour later they found her, brought her home and she lived happily ever after." The crowd began clapping and Brittany took a bow and then turned it over to Caitlin who declined and again shielded herself from her onlookers. As they walked away Brittany whispered into the audience, "She's a little embarrassed about it." The girls walked away from the group, now hearing them talk about the story in total amazement as Caitlin looked as though she was going to kill her cousin.

When they were out of ear range from the group of Newpsie's, both of the girls let out a huge belly laugh they had been keeping since the story began.

"You actually think they believed it?" Caitlin asked out of breath from laughing. The two girls were laughing so hard tears were actually forming in their eyes.

"Are you serious? Did you see the looks on their faces as I was telling them the story? And you thought no one would believe it."

Caitlin had to hold on to a nearby lounge chair in order to keep her from falling over. "Well anyone with a brain wouldn't believe that story, but then again look who you told it to." They continued their laughter for a good ten minutes until their stomach hurt so badly they could barely move and their face were red from laughing so hard.

Kirsten and Sandy were in the kitchen with their family – the Cohen and Cooper brood. Sandy was holding Brady and Kiley in his arms while Kirsten was busy engaging in a tickle fight with Zack in her arms.

"You don't know what it means to have all of you here, together, tonight." Kirsten begins, looking down at her grandson who was giggling.

"It's been so long since we've all been under one roof that it's nice to just savor this time and enjoy it because pretty soon we'll have two new additions into this family." Sandy looked at both his daughter-in-laws and gave them a smile. "We can't be more thrilled with the addition of two new grandchildren and we're just so proud of all of you." Sandy's little speech was very moving, but of course Seth is there to ruin the moment.

"Aw dad, you're getting all sentimental on us." Seth began to fake cry holding his arms out to hug his parents. "I don't know how much more I can take."

Kirsten looked at Seth and pushed him away with her free hand. "Get out of here." She started laughing and Zachary chimed in, finding his father hysterical.

Sandy and Kirsten threw a party in honor of not only the new babies soon to be born, but also to show off to everyone invited just how proud they were of their family. The night was so much fun and it was nice just to be in each other's presence and catch up on life. They ended the night with a fabulous meal, and long good-byes but promises of seeing everyone soon.

The house soon cleared out and Kirsten and Sandy were left with the mess everyone left behind.

Ryan and Marissa were in the car with their girls, Ryan's eyes glued on the road though occasionally looking in his rear-view mirror to get a glance at his daughters in the backseat, passed out.

"That was a fun party don't you think?" Ryan asked looking over to his wife who was trying so hard to keep her eyes open.

"I had so much fun; it just makes me wish we could do these things more often."

"I saw that you and Summer had a nice catch-up talk."

Marissa grazed the side of her face and turned to look out the window at the town that they live in.

"You don't even know how nice it was to see her again. Even though it's been a couple weeks it just feels like years since I last saw her. It was nice to catch up and talk again. We were saying that pretty soon we want to go over to that new spa that opened up on Central and just get everything – massage, facial, manicure and pedicure." Ryan furrowed an eyebrow questioning whether or not everything was really necessary.

"Take it easy there Marissa. That new place is pretty expensive for just one thing let alone four or five. Is it really wise to be spending all of that money?" His comment snapped all the energy back into her and she was ready with a comeback.

"I'm five months pregnant Ryan. I'm swollen, my feet and back kill all day long and my husband who tells me that we're both in this together won't even give me a back rub or foot rub. I think I deserve the right to be pampered for just one day."

"I've offered to give you foot rubs before."

"Ryan never in any of my pregnancies have you ever, well at least willingly, given me a foot rub. Never ever."

"Hey that's not fair. I've been at your beckoned call whenever you've needed me and I resent the comment that I don't do things for you. Just last week after you came home from shopping I offered to give you a back rub but you turned me down."

Marissa looked at her husband recalling the story completely different. "Hmm that's funny you say that because how I remember it is I came home from shopping, my back killing me I asked you for a back rub and you said no because you were too tired from your day of lounging around the house watching football."

Ryan griped the wheel tightly and Marissa watched on rather amused. He knew he wasn't going to win no matter what he said so he'd just bow out gracefully. "Whatever you say Marissa, because you know you're always right."

Marissa patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "Damn right I'm right." Ryan looked from the corner of his eye and even though he tried with all his might not to laugh, he couldn't help it. "See and even your son agrees with me. He's kicking up a storm in here." Marissa grabbed at Ryan's hand and placed it on her stomach, his tension ceased and he melted at the feel of his son – **son** – kicking. It was amazing.

A few minutes passed and the kicks from baby Atwood soon stopped leaving Ryan and Marissa with awkward silence.

"Well since it's almost nine-thirty and both the kids are sleeping and probably will be when we get home too, what should we do?"

"After we put the kids to bed, I say the first thing on the agenda is a much needed back rub. What do you say to that?"

Marissa smiled widely and ran her fingers through Ryan's hair. She had to restrain herself from giving him a kiss since he was driving but settled on an 'I love you' instead. Marissa felt so lucky to have Ryan as a husband and couldn't wait to put him to work more often – this wouldn't be the only back massage he'd ever

be giving…in fact there more many in store.

Seth and Summer were also in the car on their way home. Caitlin was sprawled out on the backseat of their van while the twins were sleeping in the middle row.

"What a night." Seth muttered as he rested his head against the headrest, his left hand resting against the side of his head while his right hand was gripping the steering wheel.

"I know. Your parents are the greatest, they really are. It was so nice of them to do that for us and for Ryan and Marissa – they just love parties I guess." Summer was twirling a strand of hair around her index finger and looking out at the road.

"That's how my parents were raised…parties practically everyday so of course they're used to throwing them – for whatever reason. They once threw a party for a cousin of mine who got his appendix taken out, like how crazy right?" Summer's laughs joined in with Caitlin's who was cracking up in the back seat.

"I'm pleasantly surprised to see that you actually behaved tonight Cait." Seth said looking at his rear view to see his daughter's reflection.

"Didn't think I had it in me, huh? I actually do know how to behave at parties dad. Yes, I usually don't, but I am a good kid…sometimes."

"Well I'm happy you finally came around. Oh, and by the way I heard this strange story something about a shipwreck, a shark, a dolphin, an island and some monkeys who throw coconuts."

Caitlin just laughed and acted like she had no idea what he was talking about.

Summer looked at the backseat, seeing her sons sound asleep and her daughter lying there now listening to her Ipod.

"I think it's time we get a new car…one with more room."

"What?" Seth looked at her and adjusted the volume to the radio. "This car has plenty of room for four kids."

"I don't know where we're going to put the baby though. I don't want to put her in the back with Caitlin because that'll be a pain getting the car seat in and out, but then again I don't want to separate the boys and put one in back and keep the other there."

"Then we'll put both the boys in the back and Caitlin and the baby will sit in the second row."

Summer shook her head as she continued to look at the back seat figuring out where everyone should go. "No, she won't go for that."

"Then she can sit in the middle of the boys. This really shouldn't matter since she is getting her license soon."

Summer rummaged through her purse keeping Seth in suspense for what she was looking for. She pulled out her calendar and flipped a few pages until she found the date she wanted. "Her driver's ed starts next Thursday at six. You'll be able to drive her right?"

"And where will you be?"

She didn't know if she should be angry that he didn't remember or well, hell she should be angry he didn't remember that date. "Seth it's my first doctor's appointment."

He hit his hand against the drivers' wheel. "I knew that, I swear I did it just slipped my mind for a second."

She rolled her eyes and put her calendar back into her purse.

"I can't wait to find out what we're having. I'm kind of hoping we're having a girl. It's been so long since Caitlin's been a baby and I miss dressing her in those frilly little girly clothes."

"I don't care what we're having, just as long as the baby's healthy."

"You don't have a preference on what the gender is?" Seth shook his head and Summer stopped prying.

"Do you think they'd be able to tell us what we're having yet, or is it too early?"

Summer flipped through the radio stations until she settled on a song she liked and turned it up a little. "I'll only be a little over three months when they do the ultrasound and they usually tell the gender around the fourth or fifth month, so not this time but we'll find out soon enough."

"It's all so exciting and I can't wait till he or she is born. It's been so long since we've had a baby in the house, it'll be kind of fun to go through it all again."

The Cohen's pulled into their driveway and Seth and Summer prepared to get their sleeping sons out of the car and into their beds with out waking them up. As soon as Summer opened the sliding door and the car lights turned on, the boys eyes opened and they started immediately whining.

"Oh great, look what you two did. Good job rents." Caitlin said patting her parents on the back and walking up to the front steps to wait for her parents.

With difficulty, Summer and Seth unbuckled the boys and they sprung from their car seats and took off running from the van. Their energy was restored, lucky for their parents, and they decided they didn't want to go to bed and that instead they wanted to play. Seth and Summer weren't in the mood to run after them and with constant attempts of trying to get them inside, they weren't left with a choice but a good 'ole chase.

As they stood on the front door, Seth put his arm around his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Still can't wait to add another one to the family?" Seth asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, can't wait." Summer said as her and Seth took off in different directions chasing after their sons who decided to play a game of night tag.


End file.
